


Be the one to take me home

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Madrid players mentioned, but its a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So finally the Male pregnancy AU is up. All the encouraging comments & messages i got before & while writing this fic was really overwhelming thank you all for that. I hope you guys like it.</p><p>PS : Cristiano is football player but Leo is not. Cristiano & Lionel are both young here. Messi is 19, Cristiano is 23 & obviously male pregnancy is common.</p><p>Its still modern world but there will be some Rape/Non-con, slavery elements. I'll add warnings on those chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The season has ended. Half of the Real Madrid squad is lounging in Cristiano's backyard. No football for three months, nothing to do. They are discussing about their possible destination for vacation.

"Guys what do you think about Bali ?" Marcelo asked.

"Too hot" James shrugged.

"Ibiza ?" 

"Too old" Bale snapped.

"Rio ???" 

"Hot and humid again my friend" James pointed out once again.

"What the fuck is your problem with the weather ?" Marcelo literally yelled at all of them.

"Why the fuck does it have to be a beach ?" Benzema asked showing no appreciation towards the other man's effort of hour long internet surfing to find a perfect vacation spot. "Everyone is not a fan of tanned skin like- ....here comes our man" Benzema looks up at the tall figure coming out from the house.

Cristiano enters the backyard, wearing red shorts, bare chest showing off his sun-kissed skin. The aviator and the diamond glistening on his ear is making him look even more hot. He places the basket full of ice and beer bottles down for the rest. Sergio who was following him placed down the huge chicken basket and sat beside Iker resting his head on his shoulder.

"So you guys settled with destination yet ?" He inquired picking up a beer for himself.

"Noo...they all have something against the beaches i suggested" Marcelo threw up his hands in air dramatically.

"Woah..woah man i told you all i'm not up for any kind of long trip." Cristiano held out his hand to stop further discussion.

"What man ? Are you serious ? We thought you were kidding, the season is over for fucks sake" Bale said incredulously.

"Maybe he has found some girl and plans on ditching us for her" Karim said grinning and everyone started making jokes only to make Cris frown.

"Look guys i've a kid to take care of, we hardly get any time to spend together. I don't get to take him to school or attend any parent-teacher meeting. The time i come back home he's asleep if he's not i'm tired. I don't even get to tuck him in bed at night. He doesn't has a second parent, do you think its very easy for a four year old to live alone with his granma. I don't wanna be a complete ass father and i plan to spend the vacation with him, help him do his homework, watch late night cartoons together and do stuffs that any other father will do for his son, Okay ? But as you guys planned on going on a vacation together for so long i don't wanna bunk you guys either, so please consider my situation too.". Cristiano is a very straight forward person but he has never been so serious.

"Okay dude i see what you are saying, how about Paris ?" James asked. 

"I don't know man, you guys pick" Cristiano took a sip from his beer. He is not really involved in all this.

"How many days can you give us ?" Ramos asked.

"3-4 days ?"

"Sir you stay home!" Bale frowned. He was the one to come up with the idea of going to vacation together. Cris just pursed his lips annoyedly. Iker glared at Bale to back off, the captain knows how much Cris loves Junior.

"Sese, why don't we go to your uncle's place ? The one who owns that big farm and vineyard ?" Iker asked his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure...i mean.." Sergio hesitated.

"Yeaa why don't we go there ? That place is really nice, away from city, fresh air...that'll be perfect for me" Cris agreed.

Sergio thought for some time. Yes uncle Mou's place is really nice. They were the royal family of Spain once but now all they have is name, the old mansion, acres of land and all the wealth left by Uncle Mou's ancestors. Sese & his friends has been their once, the hospitality is great but he doesn't like some of their ways, how they still act like they are living in 1800's, how they still keep slaves & how they are mistreated. He remembers when he was young he was playing football with another slave boy at Uncle Mou's farm. He kicked the ball that mistakenly hit Uncle Mou who was striding on his black horse that time, the young slave begged for forgiveness but he was canned till he passed out.

"Dude ? Its okay if theres a problem we can look for other places" Cristiano shook him out of his thought.

"No, theres no problem. Let me know when you want to go, I'll inform him" Sergio prayed that the royal family has given up on their 'unroyal ways"

"Great, how about this weekend then ?" James said excitedly.

"Okay!" Ramos sighed but nobody really noticed.

"Oh mann...no bikini babes!" Marcelo said dramatically again.

"Shut up ass...& guys lets go inside ? its getting dark, lets go for dinner ? treat from me!" Cristiano smiled.

"We know we deserve it" Benzema grinned.

"Wake up fat pig" Bale kicked Modric who was sound asleep on the lawn half naked all these time. He jumped out of his sleep and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes asking if they have settled for their destination. 

"Cristiano ?" Benzema called him as they were entering the house.

"Yeaa man ?"

"Don't watch late night cartoons with Junior, not appropriate for four year olds" he grinned.

"Fuck off!" Cristiano cursed sliding the backyard door close. They are all excited & ready for their vacation but first dinner together.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristiano & co arrived at Ramos' uncle's villa. Two black range rovers made their way through the huge gate & stood in front of the entrance to the mansion. Jose Mario dos Santos Mourinho was waiting personally to greet his guests.

"Sese! so nice to see you after so many days" the man gave a very fake smile & pulled Sergio for a hug. "& so nice to meet you all too. I'm glad you people decided to pay a visit to this old village"

Village ? but all Cristiano saw was some house, some grumpy people on street & an old church.

A person whispered something to the old man & his facial features changed but he soon mustered up his old fake grin. "I'll take off now, think it as your home, my servants will escort you to your rooms" then he left escorted by two people who were with him from the beginning. A servant boy came to them.

"Hola senor" the boy gave them a faint smile "i'll show you the way to your rooms, please follow me & you can leave your bags someone will take them to your rooms"

"Ohh no its okay, we aren't carrying much, we can take our stuffs" James assured with his charming smile somehow the boy wasn't sure, then he simply nodded a okay & led them inside.

The mansion has weared off a lot but the beautiful carving on the walls, the double staircase & the huge chandelier speaks for itself.

-

Cristiano dropped his bag on the floor and dropped on the bed with a huff. Iker & Sese has roomed together so did James & Gayreth but he got to live in the room alone. He is impressed by the beautiful catholic cravings on the ceiling, the royal bed & the silk sheets that covers it but he can get them in his own house too. He would rather prefer to be at home right now with Junior. Since he came here he feels like this place has been cursed, the people doesn't talk much, most of the lobbies are dark, the gates are like cell gates and the servants, whats up with them ? Cristiano crashed with one carrying laundry basket in the lobby *his mistake, too busy checking his phone* his strong elbow gave the young boy a red eye but it seemed like someone has kicked soul out of the boy's body, it didn't seem like coz of physical pain but in fear. He was almost in tears & kept on pleading Cristiano not to tell anyone till he promised him. Its very disturbing for Cristiano to start his vacation like this since he always cared and made sure people around him are okay even the strangers. But the boy didn't even gave him the time to help him or ask his name, he collected the blankets from the floor and ran off as if trying to hide from anyone's notice.

-

Cristiano came down rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He fell asleep thinking about the history of the place and trying to figure out what kind of person is Sese's Uncle Mou, an arrogant, egoistic, control freak for sure. He is much less polite & cold hearted person under that fake smile but he shook his head to get these thoughts out of his mind, that person has invited them for a lunch together, royal ways & style.

Nine people including Jose Mourinho sat in the huge mahogany dining table lavishly decorated with all sort of food, candles & wine.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed that the Real Madrid stars has decided to visit us i must say & Sese my boy i haven't heard from you father since forever" the old man said taking a sip from this glass.

"It was Iker's idea to come here & dad stays busy with my finances & sponsorship & stuffs" Ramos said casually, the 'my dad hates you' went unspoken'.

"ohh....so the royal club of Spain is paying really good amount of money" he ignored rest of them like they weren't there and concentrated on his food.

"umhmm" Ramos took a sip from his glass

"The food is tasty" James complimented.

"...so is the wine" Marcelo added

"They are made in our own vineyard and are aged for years. You people are tasting Spain's one of the finest red wine" he bragged "You people are more than welcome to go and see it tomorrow". All of them are sure now that he's trying to show off by now. The rest of the supper went almost peacefully, Iker showed a great interest to hear about the history of the place probably to save the rest from an utterly boring lunch till one of the slave boy carrying more wine tripped over himself and all the glasses full of red wine fell on the floor. Everyone's attention turned towards him.

"You worthless good for nothing pig, one simple task and you can't even do that right" Mourinho rose from his chair furiously while at the same time Cristiano left his food & paced towards the crying boy rambling for forgiveness & knelt beside him looking out for broken glass some pieces have already injured the boys leg & his blood blended with the red wine on the floor.

"Hey please it was an accident" he placed an arm over his back & the slave looked up at him, its the same boy with whom Cris crashed in the lobby, his left eye looks really bad now. Mourinho kept on yelling about how expensive the wine is and how its going to leave stain on the polished floor & called him all sort of name while others looked at them in shock. "I know you, hey don't scold him we crashed in the lobby i injured his eyes" but Cristiano's words couldn't stop him from cursing.

"Will you stop yelling at him, he surely didn't do it on purpose & his legs are bleeding for fuck's sake" Cristiano yelled, his voice a little harsh than he wanted it to be.

There was a awkward silence in the room for a minute before Mou spoke "Look son, i know you people are not accustomed to this but we've our own ways & rules, i feed them in exchange of their service, don't intervene in our customs.....Adrian!" he said in a cold voice then yelled the name of someone who was standing right next to his chair. "Take him away from my eyesight, you know what to do with him"

The man pulled the slave boy by his collar while he tugged at Cristiano's shirt not wanting to let go but then the man got his biceps in a tight grip and dragged him out of the room leaving trail of blood stains. Cristiano sat there for a moment numb, thinking and rethinking the pale face giving him a faint smile with eyes full of tears as a 'thank you' & it made Cristiano's heart ache.

"I'll go to my room now, thank you for the lunch" Sese stood up followed by Iker. By the time they all got up to leave Cristiano has already left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who the slave boy is...?? i guess you guys know it already  
> Leo's part will be more clear from the next chapter  
> let me know what you think about this one  
> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated :)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano laid on the bed staring blankly at the paintings on the ceiling. The incident during their lunch with Mou has ruined their vacation vibe, everyone kind of stayed in their room except they went for a short evening stroll in the backyard that opens to acres of well groomed land covered by green grass. Some farm animals were grazing around. Cristiano made his way to a horse and caressed its neck and hair for a long moment before he got interrupted by whom Cristiano assumed to be another 'slave' here. The boy asked him politely that its time for the horses to return to their stable and take rest he returned the smile and watched him guide the horse to its stable. Just then it came to his mind that he saw all other people working but not the small body who caused all the 'problems' in afternoon he paced quickly towards the boy and asked him about the boy. He couldn't tell the boy what his name is but the boy seemed to have figure out who Cristiano was talking about. The boy gave Cristiano an apologetic look and walked off quickly with the horse. Cristiano & rest soon came inside as it was getting darker. They were called in for dinner early, he hoped to see the boy at dinner but he was nowhere to be seen. The dinner went smooth & calm, the kitchen lady told that Uncle Mou has to take care of some business and can't join them when Sergio asked about him. 

Its nearly 1am and Cristiano still can't sleep. He doesn't want to but still he can't stop himself from thinking about the small body begging for forgiveness on his knees & how he was man handled & dragged out of the room, not seeing him around after that can't be a coincidence, theres a mystery behind it. Cristiano rubbed his eyes & cursed himself for falling asleep in the morning.

After 30 more mins passed and there was no trace of sleep in his eyes, he sat up & decided to go for a walk. No point calling Iker or Gayreth they are all probably asleep. He still had his jeans on for some reason so he grabbed his nike hoodie to save himself from the cold air.

The door of his room creaked open as he stepped out of the room. The corridor is dark and creepy, candles were lit up in intervals for some light. No, he isn't going to solve any mystery or even to look for anyone just a walk to clear his mind, Cristiano told himself. Why there isn't any gym here ? damn it! The cold air hit his back making him shiver. He came near the railing of the corridor enjoying the view. The moon is shining bright up above making everything look painted in silver. The house is really nice Cris can't complain about that. The building is a beautiful 'U' shaped house & one side opens to the farm, theres a waterfall in the middle of the house & a small garden surrounds it. Cristiano took a deep breath inhaling the fresh country air. Everything looks so calm & quiet he decided to walk to the other side of the house to get a better view to the farm & hills beyond it. He walked in small, quiet steps to the other side of the house where the light was dimmer. He stood in the dark enjoying the peace & the beauty of the view when he heard someone's muffled whimpers. For one sec he could swear it freaked him out enough to think that this place is haunted but then the whimpers started coming out more often turning into cries. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to follow the source of the noise. He stopped when he came to the turn of the lobby & leaned a bit to look at the other side to make sure its safe to proceed. He saw light coming out of a small door & the cries getting louder while someone is trying to muffle the noise. He slowly pushed the door trying hard to not make any sound but still somehow the rusty bolt made a sharp scraping noise. His eyes went wide open when he saw a small staircase that went down to a dungeon or something like that. For a sec Cristiano thought this is too much & he shouldn't be here then again he just couldn't ignore the screams of someone who is getting tortured mercilessly. He had to bend down to enter through the small door cautiously he made his way downstairs, the cries were turning weak now & Cristiano thought he has to hurry before it stops because its the only clue he has....or maybe this place is really haunted. He didn't have to wait much longer to find out, the first door on the left was open slightly & it was the source of the cries. He realized there was another voice in there panting & cursing. Cristiano stood in front of the door for a moment trying to figure out what to do because he's pretty sure the person who's cursing is Uncle Mou. Without a second thought he pushed the door open & the sight that he witnessed scared the hell out of him and made him angry in equal measure. Mourinho who was startled to see him there screamed at him collecting himself leaving the boy crying but Cristiano doesn't care anymore.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he stormed into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i said i'll be more clear about Leo in this chapter but i'd to break it into two parts as i didn't have much time to write & also didn't want the chapter to be too long :/ let me know what you thing about this chapter :)  
> comments/feedbacks, kudos make me happy :) *i might be slow after this my vacation is over ;__;*


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cristiano stromed into the room.

"You disgusting shit, how could you do this to him ? He's like your son!" Cristiano pushed Mourinho hard enough that he crashes a couple hands away from the boy against an old wooden selves making some old, covered with dust book fall on the floor with loud bang. Mourinho pulled up his clothes as fast as he could still startled, cursing Cristiano.

Cristiano turned quickly towards the boy who's still bent over on the table, crying & struggling for breaths but not moving in fear.

"What the hell is happen-.....OH MYY GODD!" Sergio and Iker was standing near the door shocked looking at his uncle buttoning his shirt dress & the boy bent down against the table naked like someone has drained life out of his body, babbling incoherently covered with blood. Their room was closest to from where the stairs started so Cristiano assumed they've heard them.

"What does it look like ?" Cristiano yelled at them anger boiling in his body.

"Cris the boy!" Iker said worriedly. Cristiano almost jogged towards the boy. His anger was covered by worry.

"Hey are you okay ? You are safe now" He quickly took off his hoodie & draped it on the boy's naked body. The boy flinched in pain when his bleeding skin came in contact with the fabric. He is a cutie Cristiano knows that from their previous encounters. The thought of how he got tortured & all the disgusting things that has been done to him when he's so defenseless made him angry once more & now seeing that he's in so much pain and in a vulnerable state it took all of Cristiano's will power not to scoop him up and cuddle him telling it'll be alright, that he'll keep him safe but after all the boy has gone through he'll probably think its an inappropriate touch & thats the last thing Cris wants right now.

"What happened here ? ....OH MYY GOD!" Marcelo said shocked, panting, James & Bale right behind him as shocked as Marcelo. Sergio called Marcelo on phone and asked him to come there as fast as he could with others.

"Can you walk...ohh shi..." Cristiano wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and tried to make him stand, he kept his other hand on his chest to keep him steady but as he made his first attempt to move the boy fainted against him.

"We should take him to a hospital" James said hysterically.

"There is no hospital for next few miles probably" Karim said.

"& thats why we must not waste anymore time...Cristiano ?" Iker said looking at Cristiano & he nodded in agreement.

"Nobody leaves this place without my permission" Mourinho said in a stern voice removing the dust off his clothes.

"You shut up mother fucker!" Iker yelled at him. Nobody has seen him this angry ever. "We will call the police" he threatened.

"Yeaa you do that and i tell them that the half of the Real Madrid squad raped one of my boys. Nobody will trust your words, i'm an old royal person & media...huhh they are always looking for scandals" the old man said with a smug grin and everyone was stunned by his words.

"You bitch" Sergio spat

"How much will you take to let him go ?" Cristiano asked gritting his teeth after few seconds. He has no other option he can feel the boy's body getting colder in his arms.

"Don't give him a penny! I'll be witness to the police." The stable boy Cristiano meet earlier rushed into the room. "Ohhhh...how many times i've told you to stay away from him, look what he did to you again." He shaked the boy's unconscious body in Cristiano's arm.

"Alfredo!" the old man shouted.

"Cris we must not waste anymore time..." Iker said warningly. "I & Sese will stay here and take care of him" he pointed at Mourinho fuming.

"Get the car fast James.....& Karim please stay here with 'em" Cristiano scooped up the slim body in his arms and paced towards the door ignoring all the protests from the old man.

"I'll get a blanket for the boy.." Gareth paced towards the rooms.

\------

"Heyy can you hear me ?" Cristiano sprinkled some water on his face and lightly patted his cheeks. The boy squirmed a little and pressed deeper into Cris' warmth unconsciously. At least he's not dead but his body is too cold against Cristiano's, he wrapped the blanket more tightly against the boy's body. He wiped some of the blood that was coming out from the boy's nose then took one of his hand. His pulse is quiet low.

"How far is the hospital Gareth ?" He asked Bale who was driving worriedly.

"45 more mins to the nearest"

"Drive faster then asshole, we don't want to take his dead body...ohh my god what if he's..." Marcelo said hysterically.

"He's not! ...i can feel his heartbeat Okay" Cristiano said the last part in a low voice but confidently. If everyone was in their normal state they'd tease him saying 'he has feelings' for the boy but right now they don't even notice. Cristiano tightens his arms around the boy and looks down at his face. His right eye is swollen purple, his nose if not broken dislocated for sure, corner of his lip is bleeding, despite having all these ugly marks on his face he looks angelic. Cristiano is sure if he was awake right now he'd look even more handsome, he combed back the fluffy hair that was all over his forehead with his hand, placing a feather light kiss there he murmured "hold on, you'll be alright with me".

As minutes passed by he grew more impatient & kept on telling Bale to drive faster.

\------

"Doctor ?" James shouted as Cris pushed against the door carrying the boy shouting for doctors followed by Marcelo & Gareth. Few nurses & a doctor came running to them with a stretcher. Cris laid the boy on it & they took him inside a room, some nurses stopped him when he unconsciously tried to follow the boy into the room where they took him.

After 15 mins the doc came out of the room his facial expression said it wasn't a good news & Cristiano could feel his heart racing, he has never felt so nervous in life, his legs feel like jelly & before he could stand up Marcelo, James & Gareth was surrounding the doctor.

"The patient's condition is very serious, we've to take him to O.T." The doctor declared then ran back in the room & a nurse came out.

"Who is the relative of the patient ?" She asked in a hurry.

"Me..I'm" Cristiano jumped out of his seat thinking the worst has happened.

"Relationship ?" The nurse calmed down a bit seeing Cristiano Ronaldo like this is a shock for sure.

"brot...uhh friend"

"Please sign this form & tell his blood group then complete the formalities in reception" she handed Cris a form attached in a clipboard. Okay so it a consent letter for operation. Cristiano signed it without a second thought.

"&....i..ughh don't know his blood g..." but before he could complete his line the nurse stormed back into the room cursing.

Few secs later doctors & nurses lead the boy to the O.T. Cristiano stood near the chairs frozen seeing the boy's face, hee had oxygen mask & multiple pipes in his mouth. 

\------

"We've confirmed his blood group its B+, we've given him two bags but we still need more, our blood bank has ran out of B+ blood!" a nurse said in one breath.

"I've B+" Cristiano raised his hand taking no moment.

"Come with me" the nurse grabbed him by his bicep & took him to a prep room leaving Marcelo, James & Gareth alone & confused.

\------

The O.T light turned off after 3 hours with a beep & the doctor came out followed by Cristiano accompanied by a nurse checking if he's feeling any dizziness. It was almost 5:00 am in the morning & the sleepy players gathered around the doctor & their friend. Cristiano was there & didn't look much worried so they all assumed everything is probably fine.

"well..." the doctor started "he is very lucky you people bought him on time. I'm surprised to see the way he has been beaten like that. I suspect he was beaten with whip on his back, total 32 stitches had to be given to stop the broken skin from bleeding, something hard & blunt was used to hit his stomach. His spleen is a bit damaged results could've been more havoc if it got ruptured. Broken nose, 3 broken fingers, whoever has done it took his time to inflict maximum pain...." as the doctor kept on explaining the four people surrounding him their jaws dropped wide open in shock. "He has many external bruises on thighs & other parts of his body, some intermuscular injuries too, he'll survive but...."

"but ?" James asked sighing in relief while Gareth wondered hasn't he said enough already ?

"He has been raped brutally & there is injuries in the boys private parts too, no trace of semen was found but he has gone through this multiple times before" 

Cristiano knew this but still hearing this from someone else made his heart ache. He doesn't know why the boy means nothing to him. He could've handed him to the hospital & left but he *stayed*.

"When can I take him home ?" he asked flatly.

"depends on how he responses after gaining consciousness, next 48 hours is very important for him, he'll be shifted in the critical care unit now if you gentlemen excuse me..." the doctored patted Marcelo on his shoulder & walked down the hall.

"Take him home ? Cristiano ? Take him home ? are you crazy" Gareth asked dramatically.

"what do you propose ? dump him here alone in this state ?" Cristiano said irritated.

"Haven't you done enough for him already ? You've no idea how he'll react after he wakes up ? he can blame you for everything i've read in many places in these kind of cases they often accuse their savior for abusing them after what they've gone through &...& he can have a permanent damage didn't you hear the list of injuries he has suffered ?" Gareth said pointedly.

"Gareth" Cristiano warned. "I appreciate what you've done so far & i understand this is a very sensitive case & also that you don't want to get into any trouble & i want the same for everyone of you really & i won't mind if you guys leave right now" he said.

"Seriously dude ? you think you'll stay in all danger & we'll walk off you, i just wanted you to be safe & what does that guy mean to you anyways ? Gareth said offended.

".....still he'll stay with me" Cristiano nodded his head.

"Guys calm down. If we leave him here where will he go ? he has no place..nothing" James said concernedly.

"Yes let him stay with the person who saved him so he can thank him some day....soon" Marcelo gave Cristiano a small understanding smile.

"Thank you!....did you guys heard from them ?" Cristiano said sighing.

"Yes Iker called me & said they offered him a big sum & everything is alright, they've made him write about his deeds incase if anything goes wrong we can....we'll talk about it later" Marcelo dropped the topic yawning. They are tired & sleep is taking over them. Cristiano sat on the cold steel chair closing his eyes in relief.

"Can anyone get me a t-shirt ? I need to get out of this bloody mess" Cristiano pointed at his t-shirt covered with the boy's blood.

"You Armani bastard!" Marcelo laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris having *feelings* for the boy \\*O*/  
> let me know what you guys think about this chapter. & thank you for leaving all the kudos & nice comments, they really make me happy :)) & i wanted to say it again that english is not my first language so theres probably many mistakes & i don't get time to reread my chapters so please bear with me


	5. Chapter 5

He flinched a bit when the strong light hit his eyes. He can hear people talking around him but all the words are going over his head. The doctor removed the light from his eyes & everything around him was blurry, it seemed like his eyes can't capture images around him anymore. He can't move or feel his body. He feels scared & wants to know where he is.

The doctor patted his cheeks twice and he blinked trying to gain his vision. Things look clearer now but still he feels scared. Its not the cold kitchen floor or one of those dark rooms, he feels like he is lying on clouds & covered with warm cozy blankets.

"He's back with us!" He heard a man say & it wasn't a familiar voice. He has no idea where is he or what to expect next & it only made him more scared. He tried to sit up, a sharp flood of pain washed over his body & he cried out. 

"You are safe here, you need to calm down" he heard and some more noises, someone asking for something, rattling of medicine bottles then a painful feeling of needle pricking on his skin & everything was calm once again.

"Why did he acted like that ?" Cristiano asked the doctor flatly closing the door behind him.

"He is probably suffering from post traumatic stress disorder or post traumatic amnesia....we can be sure of which one exactly after he wakes up....don't think he'll show any violent behavior seeing his physical condition but still....i've given him some sedative" the doctor trailed off.

"He...umm violent behavior?" Cristiano asked eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"After what he has been through it won't be surprising if he gets violent but since he has been abused more than once & didn't try to fight back his abuser its highly unlikely that he'll try to hurt anyone now, if he does my experience says it'll be because he's scared & will try to defend himself but the poor lad is not in a condition where he can fight back" the doctor pitied.

"...if he gets amnesia?"

"Well...that'll be a whole new story"

"Why you say so ?" Cristiano crossed his arms across his chest & looked at the doctor curiously.

"Because....you know he won't remember the whole incident or anything at all...maybe...maybe it'll be easier for him if he forgets all the cruel things that has been done to him but it'll get harder for you...btw could you get his identification yet ?" The doctor stood in-front of the door.

"No not yet" Cristiano said absentmindedly. Heck it'll get harder for him, he'll gladly take all his responsibility for rest of the life.

Cristiano has gotten incredibly fond of the boy's sleeping face. Since the season is over he'd spend most of his time in the boy's room watching him sleep. So serene sometimes he'd fall asleep watching him on chair. Nobody has ever made him feel like this before. Cristiano has bought him home 5 days after he admitted him to hospital. A doctor, Real Madrid's team doctor & a nurse comes over every morning to check on him. The boy haven't gained his full consciousness yet, sometimes he struggles to open his eyes, remains subconscious for time then goes back to sleep again. Cristiano's family has warmly welcomed him in the house though his brother was a bit reluctant at first but Dolores is the woman of the house! She takes care of him as much as Cristiano does, though he tries hard not to show it. He often caresses the boy's cheek or strokes his hair when he sneaks into his room at night for last 3 days.

"Cristiano?" The doctor bought him back to reality & he answered with a small 'hmm ?'

"I really appreciate what you are doing for the boy but you can't stay lost in your thoughts like this....you are Cristiano Ronaldo after all" the real madrid doctor ended the line proudly.

"I'm not lost in my thoughts, i've to go to the sports center, let me drive you" he has no idea when he has walked down the stairs & out of the house, now he's standing on the driveway.

"But the season is over son" the doctor asked him curiously 

"Yeaa its just the guys'll come over & we'll have a small match then lunch maybe...." Cristiano quickly got inside his ferrari giving the other person no time to argue.

The drive was short. Most of the road they discussed about the boy's medication & so on.

"Be careful Cristiano, its off-season but still journalists are there they don't know yet & take my advice its better if they don't" he warned before getting out of the car like its something Cristiano doesn't know, he just nodded along.

\--------

"How is the boy ?" Iker inquired drinking water after the match they played between themselves.

"hmm...reacted a bit while doctor was checking him today morning but didn't gained full consciousness yet" Cristiano said sitting on the floor, leaning back against the lockers. 

"He'll be alright dude, don't worry" Marcelo patted him on his shoulder.

"Did the police...."

"Yes, Jose has been arrested & rest of the boys were rescued & sent to some kind of home, social workers are taking care of them...there were nine, seven boys including him & two girls" Sergio said quickly before Cristiano could complete his sentence. "& the media knows nothing about us" he added.

"I think you should hand over the boy to the social workers Cris" Karim said hesitantly. Cristiano glared at him warningly.

"Don't give him that look Cris. Media will know someday & what will you tell them ? & what about your career....your regular life ? Why does he means to you so much ? He is a peasant boy & if you say you are in love with him...."

"Enough Gareth!" Iker held up a hand to stop Bale from rambling. "Cris saved the boy & we all saw his condition let him decide whats better for him since the boy can't take care of himself. If he has fallen in love with the boy....what the heck is his name for fucks sake ? ....back to the point its his life, every love story has its own struggle" Iker kissed his & Sergio's intertwined fingers then gave Cristiano an understanding smile. "but in the end its all worth it"

"I don't know his name yet...i was wondering since the other people has been saved they can tell about him. I can go to where they've been sheltered &...." Cristiano trailed off cluelessly. 

"That is a good idea" Iker said.

"You guys discuss about your love stuffs & crap, i'm gonna take off now" Karim said putting on his jacket winking at Gareth who blushed & looked down smiling.

"Yeaa ? like we are the only people ?" Ramos yelled mockingly.

Dressing room was almost empty, most of the people has left. Cristiano was about to leave while Iker approached him.

"If you love him don't give up on him. It maybe hard to figure out now but when everything will be settled, it'll be worth it & i know you wouldn't have done all this for him if you didn't have feelings for him." Iker told him in a low voice.

"& what if he doesn't loves me?" Iker was a bit taken aback with that question & how Cris' sounded. Cristiano Ronaldo doubting himself ?

"Are you afraid of taking the risks ?" he said.

"No, i'm afraid of losing him" Cris replied looking down. How can Iker know all these about people being in love he'll never know.

"You won't trust me" Iker smiled patting his back, ready to leave seeing Sergio walking towards him. Cristiano watched them leaving the dressing room laughing about something Sergio just told Iker. He looked down at their hands clasped together in full admiration. He put on his sunglass & left the empty dressing room.

*Take the risks! take the risks! take the risks!* he kept repeating in his head while driving back home.

*but he is not in condition to be in a relationship right now*

*be patience with him*

*but he got ra...*

*doesn't matter...*

*it'll be worth it*

"Ohh shut the fuck up!" He screamed stopping in his driveway, punching the steering wheel frustratingly. He cleaned the sweat on his forehead & fixed himself on the car mirror before getting out of the car. He walked inside the house trying to keep his features normal expecting his mum & Katia to be waiting for him since Elma & Ricky is out for work but they were nowhere to be found. He heard people talking upstairs & sprinted up the stairs. He opened the door to find the young boy wake & crying while his mother & sister is trying to calm him. He stood in the middle of the room blankly for a moment confused about what to do while Katia shouted for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not very sure about this chapter hopefully next one will be better :/ let me know what you guys think about this chapter :)  
> & thank you for leaving all the kudos & comments, it really makes me happy ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

"Cristiano do something?" Katia said to his brother trying to calm the younger boy.

"Hey..hii you remember me ? You are in my home, you are safe now" he walked near the bed but maintained the proximity. *No inappropriate gesture.*

The boy looked at him furrowing his eyebrows but seemed to calm down a bit though which means he remembers Cristiano. He struggled to sit up but failed.

"Please stay down you were- you have some severe injuries you need to rest." Cristiano doesn't want to tell him what terrible things have been done to him. "Can you tell me your name ?" He gave him a warm smile but the boy remained silent, fear visible on his face. "I know you are very confused right now & it is probably hard for you to trust anyone right now but you are safe here with us." Cristiano tried to reassure the boy & it seemed to work the boy looked calmer now then in the next second he panicked again when he realized he is naked under the blankets. Dolores understood and looked at her son & Cristiano bit his lips not sure what to say. "Look some terrible things happened with you but you need to take some rest till your body heals. You were unconscious for three days my mother, Dolores, took care of you i promise your modesty is intact." He tried to explain praying to god that the boy understands. Dolores placed a hand on his cheeks & gave him a motherly smile to everyone's surprise in the room the boy didn't flinched away instead snuggled against Dolores' warm hand closing his eyes.

"What happened to him ? When did he woke...why is he crying ?" Cristiano asked Katia walking outside the room while Dolores stayed in the room to watch over the boy.

"He probably had a bad dream & woke up screaming, me & mama run to him but he won't let us touch him" Katia said sympathetically.

"I'll call the doctor" Cristiano took out his phone to call the doctor meanwhile Dolores came out of the room.

"I think we should give him some clothes...but the wounds in his private parts are still raw & the stitches on his back.." she trailed of hesitantly.

"You can still give him a shirt i don't want him to get any bad idea & make it worse" Cristiano said

\--------

"I think he dreamed about all the bad things that has happened to him, its hard to live with such terrible repressed memories." the doctor remarked. "& i suggest you start giving him solid food too along with his liquid diet, it'll help him heal faster."

"Okay...wha..what if he gets nightmares like that again ?" Cris asked vaguely.

"you can expect that to happen often, he's traumatized, he needs love & a cheerful environment...i know its hard to deal with but you *don't want to let him go* so talk to him, engage him into small activities keep him occupied but its seen in many cases patients with such history fail to recover from the trauma." the doctor gave him a sad smile.

"I'll try to get him to talk...thanx doc"

\---------

"Hey...hey its okay, we are not going to hurt you but you've to eat in order to get better right ?" Dolores cooed at the boy. She made him sit on a pile of pillows and trying to get him to eat without being successful. The boy has curled up in a ball and murmuring something.

"Not 'posed to" he babbled again.

"What happened ?" Cristiano stormed into the room worried, Katia followed him behind. That guy was probably taking a nap rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"We can't get him to eat, he's saying something we can't understand" Katia said.

"Maybe doesn't like the food have you tried anything else ?" Cris said confusedly.

"All those food but he's not eating a thing." Katia pointed at the other side of the room where plates are scattered on the center table, food untouched.

"Let me try" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, are you feeling a bit better ? you haven't eaten anything for long i bet you are hungry" Cris gave him a toothy smile that'll for sure charm any girl or even guy. The boy fluttered his lashes up at Cristiano then looked down at the sheets again. Cristiano's presence seems to calm him a bit but he tightened his grip on the blanket draped over him. He looks like a newborn baby wrapped around cozy blankets with his lean body except it'd be easier with a newborn baby right now Cristiano thinks.

"Not 'posed to" he murmured not looking up.

"I can't understand you, can you please say it again ? a bit loud & clearly...."

"He is saying 'not supposed to' scatterbrained" Elma said standing behind them. "Let me try!"

"Hey honey why are you saying you are not supposed to ? Are you afraid of us...or did the person...were you not allowed to eat ?" Elma asked cautiously, the boy stilled, color drained from his cheeks & Elma got the point so did Dolores who looked at Cris shocked. Elma walked out of the room & asked Cristiano to come with her.

"That man he didn't just abused him physically, he fucked with his every right." Elma pitied while Cristiano was boiling with anger.

"I'm gonna make sure the person who did this to him rots it hell" Cristiano punched the wall with anger.

"Cris don't make any impulsive decision you are no normal person don't get yourself into trouble too"

"but what he did is so wrong, he treated the boy worse than an animal he'd still be getting raped everyday if i wouldn't have found him that day" Thank god Cristiano found him that day.

"I'm glad you did, i'm so proud of you" Elma hugged her younger brother. "Are you in love with him ?" she whispered in his ears and Cristiano froze. "Go to him, i'll be back in a minute, lets try differently this time okay." Cristiano nodded along dumbfounded. How did she figured that out ?

Elma returned 5 minutes later with a banana & an apple.

"Will you like to have some fruits ? Its good for you" Elma bend down to come level with him. The boy looked at the fruits then moved his gaze again. "C'mon now, i know you are hungry." No reaction.

"Please eat something...you've to" Cristiano said frustratedly. Tears streaked down the boy's eyes but he remained silent.

"Its okay if you don't want to eat, i'll leave the fruits here you can have it anytime you want" Elma placed the two pieces of fruits on the nightstand & got up, Cristiano sighed resigned & left the room too, Katia helped her mother to get the boy lay on his back again & left only Dolores stayed with the boy.

\---------

Next morning Cristiano walked into the boy's room with a big smile.

"Good morning...i've a visitor for you" Cristiano gave the boy a bright smile who just stared at him blankly then the visitor whom he was talking about walked in behind him. Its Alfredo, one of the slave boy at Mou's. The boy's eyes swelled up as Alfredo run to him & gathered him in a hug. Cristiano has already told him how stressed the boy is and to be careful with him but Alfredo sure isn't following the rule. Seeing the boy wrap his arms around the visitor & crying his heart out made Cristiano feel jealous, okay not jealous or maybe thats what it is. Why can't the boy hug him & tell him about all his problems ? Cristiano wondered, he for sure will listen to all his complains plus it would make both their lives so much easier.

"I've to go to training- ughh umm work, i'll be back after two hours or so & i guess the social service inspectors will pick you up after 2 hours so you guys have lot of time to chat, if you guys need anything my mother & sisters are there call any of them" Cristiano said to both of them then left for training. Before leaving he noticed someone has taken a bite from the apple but the banana is still there untouched, maybe it wasn't a big success but a small step to make the boy trust them & getting a chance to make his life more comfortable, it was enough to make Cristiano smile.

Cristiano isn't sure why he came to the sports center during off season but he had to take his mind off from all the unreal events happening around him. He kept on taking freekicks after freekicks, kicking the ball till he was panting. He couldn't call any of his teammates since most of them has decided to spend time with their families. He went to the dressing room shower alone. He let himself relax in the warm water. He wondered how one trip changed his life. Before he meet the boy his life was perfectly fine with Junior, his mum, his siblings, going to parties, girls throwing themselves at him, his life was perfect then the boy came to life & now it feels like something is missing. He realized how much he's in love with that small pale body with ruffled hair & puppy eyes. Cristiano *needs* him in his life. Cristiano dried himself quickly and got dressed. He needs to get home fast, he needs to see the boy, check if their is any improvement.

Cristiano parked his ferrari on the driveway & went straight upstairs toward's the boy's room. He stopped by the door. Theres two people talking inside, one he can identify which is Alfredo's the other one is very soft & sounds like the sweetest music to his ears. Its the boy talking Cristiano can tell now, he has heard him pleading at Mou's palace more than once.

"....where are you staying ? did they saved you all ?"

"yes, they are letting us live in a government home, the people are so nice there & we do a lot of activities there, everyone is happy" Alfredo said in an excited voice.

"then let me stay with you all, i want...."

"Noooo you can't leave!" Cristiano rushed into the room & the boy was quiet was again, Alfredo a bit startled too. "I mean you can't go now, you are still recovering & its better in you stay here"..."for some days..till you are healed...you've doctor appointments &..& my mother she- nobody will take better care of him than her" He pointed at Alfredo. "He can come and meet you anytime you want or i can drive you to where they are living when you are healed, i promise..&..& i keep my words" Cristiano's heart was pounding so hard he could get a heart attack. He can't let the boy get out of his sight & the idea that the boy wants to leave & the fact that he will sooner or later crushed Cris' heart. He stood there frozen for a good long minute till Katia came in to tell that a car is here to pick up Alfredo. Alfredo said his goodbye to the boy who just nodded without muttering a word. Cristiano suddenly feels very low and knowing that the boy won't talk with him he turned around to leave the room.

"Hi senor i- ughh thank you for saving me ?" Cristiano heard a voice calling him from back.

"You don't have to thank me, you are a brave boy. Do you remember your name ?"

"My name is Lee- Lionel Messi senor.." the boy mumbled, unsure about his own words which Cristiano finds incredibly cute. He can feel butterflies rumbling in his stomach, his heart clenched up but in a most pleasurable way.

"Thats a very beautiful name & please don't call me senor, my name is Cristiano but you can call me Cris" He gave the boy a warm smile.

"I've a nick name to it- its Leo" the boy blushed .

"Thats a nice name too."..."So Leo can we be friends ?" Cristiano asked hopeful.

The boy nodded along blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris & Leo know eachother now the happy chapter starts from here :'3...let me know what you guys think about this chapter :) *& since i'm a very forgetful person & forgot to add notes on rape/non-con chapters i'm changing the tags since i've planned some more non-con stuffs for future (it won't be as dark & violent as previous chapters but still....but basically its a happy story from here)*  
> & thank you for leaving all the comments & kudos. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Lionel...good morning" Cristiano entered the room with a big smile carrying a breakfast tray.

"Hi Cris...'ano" the boy gave him a shy smile then quickly looked down at the spider man stuffed toy on his lap. Junior has surrounded him with all his super hero toys to make sure he doesn't stay alone.

"Mum has gone to Junior's school to attend his recital & Katia 'n Elma both went to work so i guess i'll have to make sure you have your breakfast today" Cris place the tray on the bed and sat on the edge.

"&...you...don't have to go to work ?" The boy murmured, his voice barely audible that Cristiano had to lean to hear.

"Work ? You mean training...yeaa i came back about 30 minutes ago...tell me how you are feeling today"

"I'm fine. You ask that everyday" Lionel pointed out blushing.

Since their last encounter its been three weeks and they've became great friend. Though they don't talk a lot, Lionel doesn't talks a lot to be specific both spends quality time together. Lionel's company gives Cristiano peace and his presence gives Leo an idea of safety & security. In these total 4 weeks Lionel has healed a lot, his stitches from the back were removed when he was unconscious, Cristiano thinks that Lionel is hardly aware of it, his bruises almost invisible, some purple marks still there, his nose has headled pretty much, Cristiano helps him with small exerciseses for his broken fingers but the injuries in his private parts are becoming more complicated case as Lionel is becoming more self conscious. He still wakes up screaming at night or mistakes other people as his abuser & starts screaming but he never tried to hurt anyone.

"Leo..." Cristiano cooed moving the tray towards him.

"Not 'posed to" he murmured again. Cris still doesn't understand what does he means by saying 'not supposed too' & it frustrates him.

"Lionel you must! The doctor said...you can't eat liquids anymore, you've to heal...&..& i promise these taste good" he picked up a french fry and stuffed it in his mouth then held one to the boy's mouth. He reluctantly took a bite.

"See ? It wasn't that hard now was it ?" Cristiano beamed a smile.

"He must not know..."

"You are in my house Leo nobody will hurt you again. *I won't let* anyone hurt you. Mo- umm...he is in jail" Cris quickly corrected himself in case mentioning his name will trigger Lionel's bad memories. He nudged the tray towards him.

"I was given the leftovers only at night..he said i deserve that only because i'm his slave...that..that he owns me & we've different status." The boy said with teary eyes. Cristiano wasn't expecting that, he hugged the boy in reassurance. He never thought Lionel will open up to him or anybody about his past "..one day i was hungry and i stole a piece of bread from the kitchen...he caught me & beat me with hot spo..." he started cring before he could finish his sentence ".....it hurt so much" He tightened his grip on Cristiano's t-shirt.

"I can't erase those memories but i can try to replace them with good ones." Cris stroked his hair soothingly "...better ones" he murmured. He kept on reassuring him about his safety before the boy was back to his normal self.

"Now have something? " Cris gave him a sad smile. Lionel stretched his trembling hand to grab a french fry. He gave Cris a small smile taking a bite. About 5 minutes later Junior ran into the room giggling & jumped on the bed right on his father's lap.

"Super man!" The kid squealed against his dad's chest Lionel responded with a smily 'hmm' while a burger is stuffed in his mouth, dropping half of the sauce on the sheets. Cristiano doesn't mind though, not at all he is happy the other is getting to eat proper food after god knows how many days.

Cristiano couldn't find an explanation to tell Junior who Leo was so he simply told him he has found Leo on the highway in a broken spaceship. He seemed very happy with that explanation though so he calls Leo superman.

"Hey spider man" Cris nuzzled against son "how did the recital go ?" He asked.

"His poem was the best" Dolores entered the room with tired steps. She looked a Lionel eating & glanced back at Cristiano in surprise who just nodded at her.

"Look!" Junior showed Cris his golden badge proudly.

"That earns my champ a treat from pai" he said proudly.

"What did our Juni won ?" Katia asked excitedly from behind. She passed his brother the same look Dolores did looking at the boy.

"Aunt Katia!" The little boy ran to his aunt "look i won!"

"Ahh so what does my little man want as his prize ?"

"Want to go for a walk with pai" the little kid mumbled. Cris raised an eyebrow at his mother questionably. Junior always wants toys or other things after winning something.

"What ? Now ? But you just came from school" Cristiano said.

"He saw the new power ranger set in the store coming back from school & now he wants it." Dolores said rolling her eyes while the little kid hid himself behind his aunt.

"Daddyyy pleasee fastt..." Junior whined.

"Do we have to go now ?" Cristiano said with a dramatic huff.

"Yessss..."

"Okay okay" he calmed his son "Lionel i'll be back after 30-40 minutes, think you'll be okay ?" He turned at Leo who responded with an halfhearted smile. Then Cris made his way out of the room with Junior. Leo dropped the piece of watermelon he was eating with a frown.

"Cristiano?" Dolores called out from back.

"Yes mum ?" Cris turned back.

"Why don't you take Lionel out for a stroll too ? The fresh air will be good for him & a little walk will be good for his legs" Dolores obviously noticed Leo's discomfort at Cris leaving. Cristiano on the otherhand is pretty stunned by his mother's proposal.

"Will he ughh..Lionel do you want to come with us ?" Cris asked hesitantly while the other boy looked down silently like calculating his answer.

"Of course he would love to.." Dolores placed a reassuring hand on his back. "Look at you, little mess" she wiped the sauce off his chin with some tissue fondly.

"I don't think i can.." he murmured.

"Of course you can!" Katia said enthusiastically. "If you feel uncomfortable we can take a cab & return c'mon"

"Yeaa super man!" Junior squealed. Leo looked up at Cris doubtfully but Cristiano's eyes were hopeful. God he was dying to hold his hand and walk on the streets.

"Sure he will. I'll get him some clothes" Cris said with a smile that can light up the whole of Madrid. He came back after a minute with a pile of clothes.

"This is all i could get of smaller size" Cristiano handed the clothes to his mother with a sigh.

"It'll do...for now. C'mon honey lets get you changed." She offered her hand to the boy but he sat still.

"Its okay if you don't want to go.." Cris said with a sad sigh. Maybe he was expecting too much too soon.

"No..i want to go" the boy's words came out almost as a whimper. This time Lionel stretched his hand towards Dolores first.

"Come Leo" she accepted his hand with a motherly smile and guided him out of the bed.

"Cris go get your shoes" Cristiano told Junior who ran out of the room.

Lionel was wearing one of Cristiano's white shirt which was way bigger than his size, he has gripped the end of the sleeves into his fist hiding his hands. His bottom was only covered with a CR7 black boxer brief but the oversized shirt did good work to hide half of his thighs but still it couldn't stop Cristiano from staring at those round buttcheeks. His steps were still clumsy & Dolores was patience with him.

"Dude.." Katie faked a disgusted look at his staring brother as soon as their mum closed the bathroom door.

"Sorry.." Cristiano bit his tongue.

"You were literally drooling" Katia brust into laughter.

"Oiii" Cris elbowed his sister playfully. By the time Junior ran back into the room & wrapped his arms around his father's leg.

"If paparazzi spots him alone with me they'll make stupid assumptions. I was wondering if you'd come with us" He said in a much serious tone.

"Yea sure but isn't that what you want ?" His sister grinned seeing her brother's tanned cheeks turn bright red. Meanwhile Dolores & Lionel came into the room, his hair has been combed and organized, it seems like Dolores has put some good amount of moisturizer on his face. The part of the shirt that was coming down she tucked it under the blue nike hoodie then pulled out the white collar. Cristiano's jeans half pant has come down under his knees & Cristiano has to admit he looks gorgeous.

"Wow!" He couldn't stop himself from saying. His mother and Katia looked at him in disbelief. "I mean i didn't think my clothes will fit him so well.." Cris tried to do some damage control quickly. "Come downstairs, i'll try to find a pair of shoe for him" he paced out of the room mumbling.

"Shall we go Leo ?" Katia smiled at him and he nodded shyly. Junior hopped down the stairs, Dolores & Katia followed behind with Lionel in the middle. He looked down at his feet intently before taking each step. Cristiano rushed towards the three when he saw them coming. He sat on the stair to put on his shoes. Cris has picked out his newest pair of nike knowing he possibly can't have anything that'll fit Lionel's tiny feets but to his surprise his feets were quite bigger compared to his body. He knelt down to helpe him put on the shoes & tied the laces. Cristiano looked up at him from where he was sitting to see Lionel was staring at him with big puppy eyes. He quickly moved his gaze blushing. Cristiano has noticed he blushes a lot & its something he finds extremely adorable, it takes all of his will power to not kiss him when he does it.

"Ready ?" He asked standing up & the boy nodded. The four of them headed out of the house. Katia was holding Junior & Cristiano was holding Lionel. He got out in sunlight after a long time. They walked slow, Leo kept staring at his feet as he walked like he doesn't trust his own leg. Junior was rambling all the things he'll buy but neither his father or his aunt paid much of their attention, they looked at eachother confused what to say to the boy walking awkwardly.

"Leo how do you feel ? Everything fine ?" Cristiano inquired. He gave a small smile looking up with a 'hmm'

"Why do you talk so less ? Talk loudly, speak your heart out...always" Katia tried to make him more comfortable.

"I'm sorry" the boy mumbled.

"Why Leo ? What happened? " Cristiano asked worried.

"Every one tells me to talk louder but its just how i am..since childhood so i'm sorry" Lionel said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Leo. You don't have to pretend to be someone you are not. You are perfect like this" Cris reassured Leo glaring at his sister to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Really? You think?" Lionel suddenly looked up at him with bright shiny eyes. He genuinely looks happy.

"Yes i think! Everyone has flaws but you must not pretend to be someone you are not to impress people" he smiled back.

"Thats what my grandma used to say" He said with moist eyes.

"Well...she was right. Don't cry. You want to take rest somewhere? " Cristiano realized he is missing his grandma, his home. If Cristiano keep on talking with him like this he's sure Lionel will open up to him someday. God knows for how many days he was kept away from his family & if he remembers where he lived he'll take Leo home someday.

"Nooo" he shaked his head with a faint smile "Lets go get Junior's toys, he probably gave me all he had". After a minute of walk they came to the busy street, cars honking loudly, the toy store is on the other side of the street.

"So much has changed" Lionel said looking around, his voice barely audible. Cris gave him a sad smile. "Don't leave me here please ?" Leo said looking at Cristiano with pleading eyes trying hard to hold back tears.

"I won't leave you anywhere...for anything" Cristiano whispered tightening his grip on Leo's hand like a promise. The red light stopped the cars, crossed the road. Katia was carrying Junior, Cristiano was holding Leo's hand tightly his other hand gripped Cristiano's jacket tightly like he's afraid he'll get lost in the crowd again & Cris does mind if paparazzi snaps them together like this.

They went inside the toy store. Junior quickly ran to the rack where he saw his favorite power ranger toy and picked up some more super hero toys then his aunt handed them to the storekeeper who wasn't at all stunned to see Cristiano Ronaldo at her store since he comes here often with Junior she was just a bit surprised to see the new boy.

"Do you see anything you like ?" Cristiano asked Leo when he saw him staring at the toys in awe, especially a football.

"Jahhh i'm too old for these" Lionel replied shyly.

"You are never too old to play" Cristiano pouted. To be honest Lionel never got these fancy toys to play with but his hands are itching for that ball.

"The football? " he murmured shyly & Cris grinned impressed. Obviously he couldn't deny Leo so they added the football in the cart too. Cris paid for the stuffs & they left the store. They crossed the street & came back to the less crowded road.

"So you like football ?" Cristiano asked.

"Yes very much" the other one beamed "can you play too ?"

"Umm pretty much, i won couple of trophies in college" Cristiano smirked still not wanting to give his real identity.

"But daddy you play...-" Cristiano him off quickly saying his grandma has made tasty lunch at home & gestured Katia to take him home quickly while they come slow.

"Will you play with me ?" Lionel asked him confused why Juni & Katia left them.

"Sure if you want to, i've a big backyard...& it has goalposts" Cristiano trailed off.

"Can we play today ?" Leo asked hopeful.

"Okay we'll see, lets go inside first, aren't you tired ?" Cris asked laughing. They didn't go much far in fact the store is just 10 minutes away from Cristiano's house, they'd have reached a lot earlier if Lionel didn't have problem walking.

"Why did you stop ? Lionel if you are feeling sick we are right here" Cristiano asked him all worried when he saw the other one standing still looking down with grumpy face again.

"He didn't let me get out of the house" tears streaked down his eyes. "He kept me locked there always"

"Lionel nobody will keep you locked here you know that right ? If you love going out so much i'll take you for walk everyday but please stop crying" Cristiano tried desperately.

"You promise?" He asked with teary eyes.

"Yes i promise"

"But why are you doing this for me ? Lionel asked.

"Because.....lets go inside." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder quickly escorting him inside the house before the photographer could click their photos together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to update this story but i hope you guys like this chapter, do let me know what you guys think :) & i hope i could at least give a hint that Leo is having feelings for Cris too ;)
> 
> Thank u for leaving all the kudos & comments.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow you are good!" Cristiano praised almost shocked seeing how good Lionel can control the ball. To be honest at first when he said he loves football Cristiano thought he just likes the game but he never expected him to be this good. The balls just sticks to Lionel's feet like a magnet, he can easily make his way to the pro team Cristiano thought.

"Thank you, you are good too...i umm.." Leo paused between his sentence, hesitating if he should say it still juggling the ball on his feet.

"You..what ?" Cristiano frowned. He has noticed the boy is a bit dumb, no thats not the word he is shy & a bit awkward. He over thinks his sentences most of the times & sometimes he stops between his sentences & its frustrating for Cris. He is not sure he has become so quiet after that has happened with him but its one of the feature that makes him more adorable. He's adorably awkward.

"I didn't expected this...you to be this good" the boy mumbled kicking the ball to Cristiano high enough so that he could receive it on his chest. Cristiano burst into laughter quickly receiving the ball on his chest then to his feet.

He still didn't want to give Lionel his real identity. The boy would've already known if he paid enough attention to the house but he hardly comes out of his room & when he does he stomps down the stairs & runs into the backyard with Cristiano. Its just been two days though since he started playing & Cristiano complies everytime Lionel asks him to play with him because he has noticed how the other's eyes light up with the ball on his feet.

"So how did you learn to play football so well hmm ?" Cristiano asked passing the ball to Lionel.

"I...umm..i..-" the boy stuttered, looking down intently at the ball with a frown.

"...playing with friends growing up ? Same here" Cristiano said quickly kicking himself in mind for asking the boy about his past. He's not even sure if he had many friends or worse any childhood since he worked for a monster for who knows how long but his skills with the football makes him curious. "Lets go inside now ? Enough for today don't you think" Cristiano flexed his muscles.

"5 more minutes? Please..." Lionel asked shyly. Cristiano was surprised that the boy asked for 5 more minutes but he's so happy that he's getting back to his normal self.

"I'm tired" Cris whined dramatically. "How about we both take a freekick & whoever scores decides what to do next, fair deal ehh ?" Cristiano proposed over confidently knowing he has already won the match. He's Cristiano Ronaldo, the freekick specialist for god's sake but he can swear the other one gave him a small smug smile before taking the freekick & SCORING IT! the goal post was at least 30 meters away & the way he made the ball curve in the air it was like the ball followed a rainbow path from his feet to the goalpost. Cristiano stood shocked, eyes wide, jaw dropped. He looked at Lionel who was back to his shy, silent self. He ran to the goalpost & bought the ball back to where Lionel was standing. He bent down to position the ball but then changed his mind, he rolled the ball some more meters back. Cristiano Ronaldo feels highly challenged. He took some steps backwards then came running & hit the ball with full strength. The ball floated on the air and landed on the top corner of the goalpost. Cristiano jumped up on the air & landed on the ground doing the signature 'CR7' celebration.

"Take that champ....you want more ??" Cristiano asked Lionel grinning but the boy stood still without giving any reaction looking down at the ground. Worry took over Cristiano. Maybe he should've let the boy win, he was supposed to make him happy but now he made him upset.

"Lionel, we can still play if you want" Cristiano offered but there was no response from the boy. He kept looking down, all the happiness Cristiano managed to give him is gone, Lionel is no longer laughing, he's back to his catatonic state & Cristiano hates it. "Lionel are you okay ?" He placed an arm on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze.

"I want to go to my room" Lionel murmured not looking up even once. Cris looked down on the ground where Leo was looking at intently. Colour drained out of his face as soon as he saw the grass beneath his feet has blood marks, Lionel's feet was covered with blood. Cristiano kneeled down panickedly. Leo has broken two on his nails while kicking the ball.

\--------------

Cristiano guided Lionel back to his room & since afternoon he is back to his old catatonic state. He is not responding to anyone or eating, Cris is really confused, what did he do to get the other one so upset, it was merely a freekick. They were playing one on one the previous day & Cristiano won the ball more than once & he was totally fine, in fact it only made him more competitive & Cris have to admit he has never seen even professionals dribble like the way Lionel does.

Cristiano, who was standing by the door looking at the boy staring blankly at the opposite wall was snapped out from his thoughts when Katia placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Its been more than seven hours i think we should call the doctor" she said with a concerned look 

"I did, he'll be here anytime soon" Cristiano said without even looking at his sister, eyes fixed on Lionel.

\------------

The doctor came out from Leo's room followed by Katia. Cristiano peeked from outside the room to find Lionel sleeping peacefully before Katia closed the door behind her.

"So ? What did you see ?" Cristiano asked impatiently.

"His old injuries have almost recovered he doesn't have any new major injury except the broken nails of course. He is in mental shock again. Can you tell me what happened in details? " the doctor asked.

"We umm..were playing football in the backyard, after about 30 minutes or so i asked him to stop playing but he asked for some more time so we started taking freekicks. After i scored my freekick i turned at him to find him standing still looking at his bleeding feet...i guided him back to his room & he started crying, i thought its because of the broken nails..i even put local anesthesia there to reduce pain but....since then he's like this...godd, i did this to him" Cristiano said almost upset.

"Cristiano calm yourself. His current condition has nothing to do with you. It is the blood that triggered him. " the doctor said sympathetically "Yes, i think he saw the blood and he remembered about all the horrible things that has been done to him which lead to his current condition. Trust me you are only helping him out of his miserable life" 

"Will he..will he stay like this again ?" Cristiano stuttered.

"I don't think so...i've gave him a strong shot of tranquilizer, midazolam. He won't remember a thing but we can't be 100% sure."

"He won't remember a thing ?" Cris asked panickedly, failing to keep his voice neutral. It took so many days for him to build this relationship with Lionel, he can't start all over again. He doesn't know how...he just can't.

"He won't remember this incident, whatever triggered him. The medicine i gave him is for drug induced amnesia. Short term but helpful for him. Obviously things will be a bit different for him again for next 48-72 hours before everything turns normal for him again " the doctor clarified. Cristiano isn't sure if he should feel angry on the doctor for doing this to *his* Lionel without his permission or appreciate it because the less he remembers, its less painful for him. "He might feel drowsy after he wakes up just make sure someone will be there when he does to assure him everything is alright." & Cristiano nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to make sure he's comfortable & happy once again" Katia asked while Cristiano stood cold like a statue.

"Cristiano said he loves to play football & go out" the doctor looked at Cristiano. He nodded again. Yes Lionel likes to go out. The next day after they came back from Junior's toyshop, Cristiano took him for a drive. They didn't talk much, of course but he did caught Lionel smiling to himself looking at the crowd & road passing by more than once & it made him extremely happy. "Take him out for a vacation when he gets better...in a different environment from here but not similar to the one he has came from. Take good care of him, make him feel loved. I know you do, don't let him feel the pain & he can lead a normal life" the doctor stated confidently. How is it so obvious that people around them could see his love for Lionel, Cristiano wondered.

"Yes...okay i'll see what i can do. Thank you"

\-------------

Cristiano was untieing the lace of his boots sitting on the bench in front of his locker. They had to play a crappy off season match against Granada which they won of course & Cristiano scored a brace which he secretly dedicated to Lionel. Thank god the match was scheduled in the morning, unusual timing but now he can just go home & relax with Leo all day.

"Cristiano...mannn" Sergio placed a hard slap on his back making him jolt forward a little followed by an 'ufff'. Sergio Ramos can really be annoying when he wants to be. "Dude...you've forgotten us since that boy came into our life. He's totally hindering our brotherhood." He whined.

"Sese.." Cristiano said warningly "now is not the time" worry was clearly visible on his face.

"What happened ? You look stressed" the other one asked in a much serious voice taking a seat beside Cristiano.

"its the b-...its Lionel" Cristiano sighed tiredly.

"What about him ? I thought you said he's alright now."

"He was...but then we were playing football yesterday & something went wrong...i don't know what & he's in shock again." Cris replied.

"So...he's not talking again ?" Sergio asked scratching his hair.

"No-..yeahh, i mean the doctor said he will...when he wakes up"

"certainly you've come to the point when you can't kick him out of your life anymore...but you are Cristiano Ronaldo...i mean you are a professional player, after few days the session will start & you'll have to travel a lot...he will...he'll be a burden for you, he clearly can't fulfill your emotional needs." Sergio said cautiously.

"For god's sake Sergio!" Cristiano yelled & all other players looked at them, a sudden anger surged up in Cristiano after hearing why he can't have it with Leo, he wants to punch Ramos in face. He doesn't want to know why he can't have it with Lionel when all he wants is this to work out.

"Cris you are getting me wrong. We are just concerned about you & him being in your life may effect your career & on the other way what if it gets too much for you to take in ? What if you leave him ? He'll be broken...the media..what'll you tell them about your relationship? They'll dig into his past & make him remember those horrible things everyday....&..& how can he cope up with our fast lifestyle? I don't want to scare you but...you gotta be practical"

Cristiano sat still with a blank expression. Sergio is right, he never considered these points.

"His presence makes me happy, even in our hectic lifestyle he gives me peace. Before i used to bring girls...& it was just sex, i never felt loved or cared for but now...i don't know what kind of relationship we share...friends maybe? But he makes me feel...different." Cristiano struggled to find the right word. "He trusts me. After all that has happened with him he trusts *me*. Maybe we won't have a normal relationship but still i'll look after him, he doesn't have to know tha- that i love him but i won't let him get out of my sight, if needed i'll hide him from media, the world...but i won't leave him, you understand? " Cristiano 's voice was shaky by this point & he was almost on verge of crying while Sergio kept staring at him not sure what he should say. The whole dressing room was silent & looking at their ace shocked.

"When i was younger, i was bad at studies & used to get bad marks in exam. My mother used to scold me a lot for playing football all day. I told her football makes me happier than a A+ in exam ever will...but my father told me to go for what makes me happy." Sergio finally said with a faint smile. "If he makes you so happy then go for it"

"I will..." Cristiano smiled wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm telling you Sese if i'm ever gonna marry anyone it'll be this guy. I've never felt such strong desire to have someone in life."

"Ohhooo" Sergio punched Cris' shoulder jokingly & while the other one batted his hands away laughing. "Take it easy with him" he said now with a much serious tone & Cristiano nodded. "How was Junior's reaction to this?"

"Junior loves him really...he spends half of his day with Lionel & tells him all his childish stories that i don't have time for, he listens to him intently & asks him about his daily activities....things are good accept...you know what." Cristiano sighed.

\-----------

Cristiano pulled his car in the driveway. He entered the house and went straight upstairs ignoring his mother & sisters working in the kitchen & the dining hall. He opened the door of Leo's room carefully expecting the other one to be still asleep but when his eyes spotted Leo he was sitting with his knees folded to his chest, his chin resting on them. Sadness is visible in his glassy eyes. It doesn't matter how much Cristiano tries he can never erase his memories of being tortured almost everyday, touched in places where he didn't want to be touched & it makes Cristiano feels like a failure even though its not his fault. He coughed a little standing by the door to get Lionel's attention since the other one hasn't noticed him yet. Leo looked up at him. The stress lines on his forehead eased a bit seeing Cris. Cristiano walked inside & sat on the edge of the bed maintaining a good amount of distance between them.

"Hi...good morning" Cristiano greeted him like they've been greeting eachother every morning for past few days but today Cristiano didn't get back an answer.  
"When did you wake up ? Did anybody came up ?" He asked after a minute to break the awkward silence . No answer again. Cristiano dropped his upper body back on the bed with a tired huff. He put his hands on his closed eyes. "I dropped Junior to school then went for trai- work." Cristiano is not sure if Lionel is even listening to him but he changed his word. He knows a lot will change between them if Leo knows his real identity. "He was asking if we can go for a vacation before i get real busy with work and stuff. I thought it'll be good for you too...& me. We can spend more time together....i mean...ughh you know get to know eachother better" Cristiano rubbed his eyes. "But now i think its a bad idea." He murmured rolling to his side to face Lionel. "I hope you get well soon Lionel...i really do" he said more to himself than to the boy sitting in front of him.

Cristiano literally jumped out of the bed startling the boy too whose eyes were fixed on him all this time he was sleeping. Cris has no idea when he fell asleep there but the continuous vibration of his phone woke him up. He fished out his phone from his pocket & bought it to his face. Three missed calls from Marcelo followed by 'since you got no time to pick up your phone...party at Karim's place 8:00pm, there will be lots of chicas ;) be there!' text. Cristiano dropped his phone just checking the time not bothering to reply back & rolled on his back with a groan. He's been asleep for just 25 minutes & his tired body is asking for another round. Closing his eyes again he pulled up his legs that were still dangling on the floor & tugged on the warm blanket that was draped on him. Oh wait, Cristiano blinked his eyes open, from where did the blanket came from he was in Lionel's...oh god. He turned his face towards Lionel who was staring at him with a frown.

"Did i fell asleep here ?" Cristiano quickly sat up collecting himself making the other one pout even more. His tanned cheeks can't turn any redder than this. Lionel looked down not answering again. Cristiano almost forgot that he wasn't talking but he did realized Lionel was doing it right now to stifle his laughter if biting the bottom lip & the little smile that lingered on it was any sign. "Did mum came here ?" Cris asked & Leo nodded a 'no' looking down. "Did Katia or Elma came ?" the other one nodded again. "Did you put the blanket on me ?" Cristiano's expression was priceless when Lionel looked up at him with a *oh so beautiful* smile baring his teeth, his dimples on full display. Cristiano hid his face behind his hands, blushing like a 14 year old teenage girl but then quickly looked back up at Lionel since he doesn't want to miss seeing that adorable smile. "I'm sorry...& thank you" Cris murmured an apology, Lionel shook his head accepting his apology still grinning. "You didn't had breakfast" Cristiano stated & the other one turned his face to the other side of the room. "...i didn't eat either if you want, we can hav-..." before Cristiano could complete his sentence Lionel looked at him furrowing his brows & shaking a 'yes' for Cristiano. "Then i'll be back in a minute..do you want any-..." he got cut off by Lionel pointing at the door commandingly, literally fuming. "..kay then, i'll be right back" Cristiano replied cocking up an eyebrow. "Woah!" he muttered walking down the stairs genuinely surprised at Lionel's behavior but he doesn't get it why he doesn't say things verbally sometimes even though he wants to communicate but he decided he won't ask him if he feels comfortable like this instead Cristiano writes notes to him when he doesn't talk but wants to respond & Leo writes back to him. Now Lionel doesn't has a very good handwriting so its a bit hard for him to understand sometimes but he has kept all those pages safe in his drawer where nobody will find them.

"Maa can you get us some breakfast ?" Cristiano said to his mother who was working in the adjoined kitchen taking a seat in the dining table where Elma was working on her laptop.

"I already had breakfast" Elma said, eyes locked on the screen.

"I was talking about me & Lionel stupid" Cristiano said not even realizing that he's smiling like a fool.

"Hmm..you & Lionel..nice" Elma winked at her younger brother looking up at him.

"You guys are unbelievable" Cristiano exasperated throwing up his hands in air with a pout.

"Ohh you say ? You come home & run to his room faster than you run to the goal ignoring rest of the people in house then come downstairs 40 minutes later to get breakfast for yourself & him...what are you up to ?" Elma grinned.

"I'm not answerable to you" Cristiano said blushing hard. "Mum breakfast!" He shouted again.

"I'm not your bloody waitress get your lazy back here & take your breakfast!" Dolores yelled back from the kitchen.

"For fucks sake woman!!!" Cristiano paced towards the kitchen murmuring curses.

"Why did you wake the boy up ?" Dolores asked accusingly.

"I didn't! He was already up when i went to his room" Cris defended himself.

"Then i'll just go & have a check on him" Dolores said.

"NOOO!!" Cristiano said urgently. Dolores arched an eyebrow questionably. "I mean don't go he's still a little freaked out & doesn't want to talk to anyone..except me." Cristiano heard himself lie but still Dolores didn't look very convinced. "Ufff i told you i'm taking good care of him. You are giving more attention to him than me & i don't like it" with his naturally pouty lips Cristiano didn't have to do much acting. He doesn't want his mother or anyone to go to Leo's room, he wants to spend this time alone with Lionel.

"Ohh don't get all pouty now you know how much i love you" Dolores left her work & pulled Cris for a hug "but he needs someone who will love him like a mother right now, no ?" She placed a soft kiss on Cris' cheek.

"I understand..." Cristiano sighed dramatically.

He collected two sandwiches, some bread slices, the nutella jar, some fruits & apple juice on a tray & made his way back to Lionel's room. He opened the door, let himself in with the tray & then kicked the door close behind him. Lionel was still sitting on the same place where he left him. His lips curved into a big smile when he saw Cris.

"Sorry it took a little longer" Cristiano placed the tray on the bed & took a seat, this time a lot closer to Lionel. I grabbed whatever i could but if you want anything else, we can always order Cristiano offered even though he knows Lionel won't complain. He took a good amount of nutella & spread it on a slice of bread. "Here try this" He offered with a smile. Lionel stared at the food for some time then wrapped his fingers around Cristiano's wrist, guiding the food to his mouth. Cristiano can't believe what he's seeing. He never expected this to happen...not so soon at least. His brain can't think of anything other than the guy sitting in front of him. Lionel gave his hand a light squeeze indicating him to eat & Cristiano reluctantly took a bite. Lionel's lips parted in a smile again but he removed his hand from Cris' wrist grabbing a sandwich for himself. Cristiano was craving for the touch almost immediately. He would've whined for the loss of contact if his vocal chords didn't decided to shutdown right now. He wants Lionel to touch him, feed him every piece of bread but Lionel didn't even look up at him, he was biting on his sandwich looking down on his lap blushing a little.

"Why can't you take Junior for vacation?" Lionel murmured suddenly, his voice barely audible.

"Hmm ?" Cristiano asked confused.

"You said Junior wants to go for vacation but now its a bad idea. Is it because of me ?"

"No Lionel not because of you, never because of you....its just" Cristiano is not sure how he'll explain his concerns about Lionel's past being exposed to the world. "Its a big world, i just want you safe" he gave the other a sad smile.

"You are keeping me safe. You are providin-..."

"You don't understand but don't you worry, i'll figure something out...*for us*". Lionel frowned at his words & Cristiano realized its too early to discuss a planned future so he changed the topic quickly. "When did you wake up ?" Cristiano asked genuinely curios since the doctor said he'll be out till afternoon at least.

"Some minutes before you came" Lionel shrugged biting on his sandwich.

"...you didn't look happy when i came in" Cristiano said cautiously. "Is something bothering you ? You can tell me, i'll always help you"

Lionel stayed quiet for a moment probably calculating his words. "I...umm woke up 'bout an hour ago but my head was hurting so much, i couldn't move my body i was feeling numb I tried to remember what happened to me last but i couldn't remember anything. I was looking for you but you weren't there & i was having all those feelings...the negative ones you know" His voice was shaky & he was trembling a bit. 

"Why didn't you call for help then ?" Cristiano placed a hand on his knees to reassure the other one of his presence. He knows the bad memories still haunts Lionel & he wants to be there for him as a protector when it does but he failed again. Sergio was right he can't be there for him always with his busy lifestyle.

"I tried but my throat felt so dry & heavy" Leo said crying. Cristiano looked at him sympathetically. He has went through a lot of struggle himself but he doesn't think anyone's life can get any more pathetic than this. He is thankful to god that he found him that night or Lionel would be still continuing with his miserable life & even if someone else found him they would've sent him away to some asylum or somewhere. "....but it got better after some time" Lionel bought out Cristiano from his thoughts. "What happened to my leg ?" He said looking at the bandaged fingers on his feet.

"We were playing football in my backyard and i kicked the ball that hit your head & then you fainted & also broke two nails while you collapsed." Cristiano lied for obvious reasons. "I'm so sorry Lionel"

"Its okay it happens in football" Lionel smiled again.

"...but i hurt you" Cris remorsed for something he hasn't done but he's scared he might do it someday.

"Ohh please you should see Real Madrid play...or Atletico" Lionel said confidently & Cristiano's eyes shoot up at him immediately.

"What do you know about Real Madrid?" Cristiano asked almost desperate. He'll be damned if Lionel knows about him.

"The team that always loses to FC Barcelona in la liga" he replied arching a brow & Cristiano pouted. "Real Madrid fan ?" Lionel asked with a cheeky grin surprising Cristiano who just rolled his eyes. He won't say they just won the champions league because he doesn't want to spoil the other's mood, Lionel just told him his favorite football team if they keep on having conversations like this he'll know more about the boy.

"10 champions league!" Cristiano snorted. He didn't say 11 because he's not sure for how long the other one is detached from the real world.

"10 ??? When ???" Lionel asked with wide eyes & Cristiano just smirked evily. "Last time i saw them winning champions league apple & blackberry were still just fruits". Cris can't believe Lionel just made a joke. This shy, little man whose voice is barely audible most of the times made a joke & Cristiano can't keep himself from laughing.

"You have hardly eaten anything, finish your breakfast i'll be back in a minute" Cristiano said collecting himself & walked out of the room. He returned after a minute or two.

"Here this is for you" He stretched his hand towards Lionel who took the item from Cristiano's hand eating his nutella bread.

"Cristiano i..i can't take this...this is too much..it looks so expensive" Lionel stuttered holding out the new phone.

"Lionel its a spare phone really...I'd it in my drawer for so long i forgot about it but now we can make a good use of it" Cristiano smiled at him. "If you feel scared or alone we can always talk through this". Cristiano probably got it from some company that he promoted for once, he couldn't care less about it then but now he can make a full use it.

"How can this be a spare phone ? Its new!"

"Ricky has a obsession for phones. He buys new phones like every second month." Cristiano shrugged "I had a new sim card that i've put in it. I've saved my number, Katia, Elma, Ricky & mum's number & also some of my friends...Okay ? Lionel are you listening?" Cristiano nudged his knees narrowing his eyes. Leo was clearly feeling a little agitated as he shifted his sitting position holding his stomach. "Lionel, you okay...-?"

"I feel sick" Lionel jumped out of bed & walked as fast as he could limping a little holding his mouth. Cristiano quickly followed him. He would've tripped over himself if Cristiano didn't hold him on time.

"Its okay..just two more steps" Cris comforted wrapping an arm around Lionel's waist for support. Lionel emptied almost everything he eat in the bathroom sink.

"Cris..." Lionel called out breathlessly gripping on his t-shirt tightly as his vision went blurry. "I can't..." everything around him went black before he could finish his sentence, Cristiano's worried voice fading away, the last thing he felt was Cristiano's strong arms around him holding him close against his warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take it slow & romantic before they've an established relationship. do let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Comments & Kudos are always encouraging \^-^/  
> & PS : MESSI DYED HIS HAIR PLATINUM BLONDE!!! FUCKING PLATINUM BLONDE....this is why he should have won the Copa ;__; Cris really needs to get a hold of him ;___;


	9. Chapter 9

"Cristiano i'm fine really...it was just a minor convulsion" Lionel whined a little while Cristiano was stood by the bed with a frown not really listening to Lionel.

"Lionel we are happy that you are feeling healthy but we can always double check to be sure & anyway the doctor will be here soon" Elma said. After Lionel passed out in bathroom Cristiano carried him back to his bed. All were scared that Lionel is back to his comatose state but luckily Leo gained his full consciousness after Cristiano sprinkled water on his face & patted his cheeks to bring back his consciousness while Dolores & Elma rubbed his palms & feet. Lionel sighed defeated.

\---------

The doctor pressed his stethoscope against Lionel's chest & he inhaled deeply. The doctor continued with his normal checking with serious face while the other people in the room watched silently.

"He is fine except he is still a little weak...& his pulse is a little slow" the doctor remarked holding his wrist, looking down at his watch.

"You are saying this since you've been seeing him...i want results!" Cristiano said to the doctor irritated, the doctor rolled his eyes. 

"Cristiano he needs *time*." He tried to make Cristiano understand because after all that has happened to him, Lionel really needs time to heal physically & mentally but Cristiano is losing his patience. Cris looked down at Lionel who was staring at him furrowing his brows who just literally yelled at the doctor. "Lionel can you lay on your back please ?" The doctor nudged him & he complied. He pressed onto Leo's stomach. He checked his sides, then his lower belly & then there was a frown on his.

"Is there something wrong doctor? " Dolores asked seeing the stress lines on his face.

"Umm i don't know if this is a good news or a bad news for you all...he's pregnant!" The doctor shocked everyone in the room. Dolores & Elma stood jaw dropped, Lionel was panic stricken, his face turned so pale that he almost looked like a corpse only Cristiano stood silent in all this.

"What !? What the hell are you saying? ....i mean you checked him from the very beginning..if...he was pregnant we'd have known it already." Elma said with little sarcastic laugh, still shocked.

"Well he wasn't pregnant then but he is now. He is at least 2 & a half week pregnant." The doctor replied.

"But you checked him like a day ago & he wasn't pregnant then." Elma said baffled.

"We missed it that time because we were busy with the other problems but he's pregnant."

"How ? Lionel ? Do you've anything to say ?" Elma looked at the already weeping boy questionably because they are sure Lionel wasn't pregnant when Cristiano bought him months ago plus he is just 2 n a half weeks pregnant so something must have happened in between.

"Hehh ? I...i don't know anything" he said crying. Cristiano was looking at him this whole time. Lionel wasn't just crying he looks scared & Cristiano can't see that, Lionel deserves so much better.

"I'm the father of his baby.." Cristiano chocked in his own words. Second shock of the day. Now everyone in the room was looking at him stunned.

"Cris..you don't have to do this...please don't ruin your life for me" Lionel said in a shaky voice.

"I'm not lying. I really am the father of your child. I did something terrible Lionel & i don't expect you to forgive me but i had no intention to hurt you in any way....please Lionel I'll keep you and the baby so happy...." Cristiano rambled finally breaking down. He knelt on the floor & took Lionel's hand but Lionel pulled back his hand. He turned away his face. He isn't scared anymore, he's hurt. He trusted Cristiano but he broke that trust. "Lionel please..." Cristiano tried to touch him but he cringed away.

"We cannot go back in time, what has happened can't be undone..." "i want to spend some time alone" Lionel said after a long pause with a tired sigh accepting his fate. Dolores & Elma glared daggers at Cristiano, the doctor opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself.

"I think thats enough for him for one day, its better we let him rest" Dolores said gesturing towards the door.

"I'll take off now...." the doctor nodded. "Keep him under regular check up" the doctor patted Cristiano's shoulder giving him a pity look before leaving.

"Cristiano leave..." Dolores said flatly. Cristiano doesn't want to leave, he wants to explain himself to Lionel but Lionel wants him to leave. "Cristiano leave" she repeated again, this time a bit more louder. He glanced back at Lionel who is lying against the pillows curled up sniffling for one last time before leaving. He has ruined the relationship they were building between them, the thought of doing something so terrible to this boy makes Cristiano feel disgusted in his own body.

\--------------

The first thing Dolores did after she met Cristiano downstairs after tucking Leo in bed & telling him 'everything will be alright' was put a tight slap across his cheek.

"I never expected this from you...i thought you loved him! I swear Cristiano if you were not my son....." She spat before leaving for her room followed by Elma who shaked her head agreeing her mother. Cristiano stood alone in the middle of the huge living room alone as tears rolled down his cheeks. Only if they knew why he did it & how much he loved the boy & that it wasn't just lust.

\-------------

"Do you realize what you have done ?" Ricky literally yelled. "You could get any girl you want...this can end your career." Cristiano listened to all of it silently. Thank God Katia decided to take Junior to their town house this weekend. Rickey & Jorge Mendes being Cristiano's super agent came as soon as they heard the news from Elma to do some damage control. 

"Okay okay he just got a little carried away lets just think of way to make sure the boy keeps his mouth shut about all this." Jorge said more calmly & Cristiano arched an eyebrow questionably. "Oh c'mon Cristiano you are not thinking about keeping the boy are you ? We'll give him a good amount of money to make sure he doesn't break the news to media. We'll look after him till he gives birth but not here...Switzerland or Italy maybe then he can have his own way." he said rather casually.

"Are you nuts ? How can you talk about abandoning him in this state ? Have you even met him ?....he can't raise a child alone...he...he can't even look after himself alone right now." Cristiano stood up from where he was sitting, panicked.

"& you want to spend rest of your life with someone who can't even look after himself? What will you tell the media when they find out about him ? Your little charity work?"

"People don't have to know.." Cristiano replied stubbornly.

"I've no idea what you are trying to say....-" Jorge rolled his eyes but Cristiano got distracted by the phone vibrating in his pocket. A message from Lionel. Cristiano opened the message without wasting a second, nervous at the same time.

Leo  
Received 20:33

The time we shared together was amazing but i think we should stop seeing eachother which means i've to leave. I'll be really grateful if you tell someone to take me where Alfredo is living tomorrow. The memories we made together is going to stay with me for a long time. I wish the best for you.  
Seen 20:34

"Ohh no no no noo" Cristiano sprinted out of the room leaving Ricky & Jorge confused. He rushed into Lionel's room panting to find Leo sobbing, trying to muffle his cries. "Lionel you can't leave, i know what i did is terrible but still accept my request...please don't leave baby" Cristiano said desperately holding his hand but even the nickname didn't work on Leo. He tried to pull back his hands but this time Cristiano's grip was too tight.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Elma stormed into the room.

"Leo wants to leave...convince him to stay" Cris doesn't care how needy he sounds but he's not stopping till he convinces the boy. "If anyone has to leave then thats me."

"But this is your home...you've a family. Junior needs you" Lionel tried to hold back his tears. He's tired of crying. 

"You are family too...& where will you go ? Junior needs you too. He loves spending time with you"

"You love him too much, he'll forget me after some days & i told you, you can leave me where rest of my friends are staying" Lionel said in a barely audible voice.

"I took a court order, my family took your custody if you go back to them, they'll ask lots of questions" Cristiano will try anything to keep him within his sight.

"Then i guess i'll have to return to my old life" Lionel sighed tiredly.

"What ? NO! Its not safe for you...stay here I'll always keep you safe. Lionel you'll have a great life" Cris promised with a sad smile while a drop of tear rolled down his cheek.

"....but you failed" 

"for fucks sake Lionel i told you i'm sorry. What do you want ? Do you want an abortion? Because i'm fine with that too if you are not ready, i just want to take your responsibility & its not because of what i did but because i really care for you...you know it very well what he did to you for years is a crime, mine was a mistake...a ethical lapse, so tell me Leo what do you want ?" Cristiano said it a little louder than he intended to.

"Cristiano!" Elma called out sternly walking towards Lionel.

"I..i want to go home!" Lionel cried out finally breaking into tears.

"Its alright...Lionel calm down or you'll get sick again...we are your family now & we love you" Elma rubbed his back trying to soothe him thinking probably his family is either dead or has abandoned him or else what kind of parents will give their child to a monster like Mourinho. Maybe they sold him in exchange of money but Cristiano took his words seriously. He bent down to level up with the boy.

"Lionel do you remember where your home is ?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"...far from here" the boy answered sniffling.

"doesn't matter as long as it exists on world map" Cristiano assured him.

"Ar-Argentina!"

"Argentina..."

Cristiano decided he will find Lionel's parents, hand him to them, make sure he's safe n happy there & then walk out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sudden turn of events....i'm sorry, i'm a terrible person...  
> let me know what you guys think about this chapter...thank u for leaving all the nice comments & kudos in advance ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Depicted past abuse**

Cristiano didn't wanted to go at the first place but then all his friends ganged up on him & made it clear & compulsory that he comes. To be honest Cristiano has been partying way too less these days & his teammates thinks its because of the boy so Cristiano decided spending 3 hours out partying won't be so bad since he knows his family will take good care of Leo in his absence, only it took more than 3 hours.

It was a typical flashy football players party with bunch of players, close friends, some of the agents & lots of models & alcohol. Cristiano was not really in a party mood, his mind was picturing Lionel all the time till Benzema handed him a glass of shot then he ended up having two more glasses. Isco pulled him to the dance floor. He danced among some models, enjoying all their attention then picked up one & found a private place. He pushed the blonde model against the wall kissing her violently while she unbuckled his belt, then the button & zipper of his jeans & pulled it down. The girl pushed him back hard, so hard that he landed on the bed bouncing twice. The girl walked towards him seductively, undressing herself & Cristiano grinned at her. They kissed eachother hungrily in bed, both fighting for dominance. She kissed & licked his body, biting marks till she reached the waistband of his undies, she yanked down Cristiano's underwear desperately while he let out a laugh. The girl crawled over him, her blood red lipstick coated lips split into a big mischievous grin. This should be arousing for Cristiano but then something went wrong. Why Lionel had to invade his mind while he was trying to enjoy his night...just when he was getting hard ? *he has his needs too*. He remembered how Lionel asked him 'can you not go to this party ?' with big puppy eyes & how he faked an excuse saying 'office party, i've to be there' then Lionel murmured looking down 'come back soon' & Cristiano's answer was 'i just need to show my face to my boss & colleagues, i'll be home soon' then absentmindedly placed a kiss on Lionel's forehead, they both stilled for a moment, Cristiano scared that he has crossed his line, Lionel was still probably processing what has just happened but then he gave Cristiano a shy smile, blushing. Cristiano left the house happy & smiling to himself.

"Hello astronaut, come back to earth" the girl snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention back.

"Umm yea lube & condom in my jeans pocket" Cristiano replied a little absentmindedly & the girl left the bed to go get his jeans leaving Cristiano lost in his thoughts again. He shouldn't be here right now. The chances of Lionel still awake & waiting for him is nil but still he really shouldn't be here. 

"Got it spaceman" the girl returned holding his jeans in one hand & holding the packet of lube & condom in other.

"Sorry babe but not tonight..." he grabbed his jeans from her hand & slipped his legs in forgetting his underwear in hurry, ignoring all the protests from the girl. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand & left a big amount there before storming out of the room.

\----------

He shut the door behind him & slumped his body against it with a tired huff. The whole house was dark & silent. Who would stay awake at 2am ?

Cristiano walked up the stairs to his room, taking off his jacket he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his designer shirt. A dim light was still on in the hallway probably for him. Cristiano was about to turn towards his room that he noticed the door of Lionel's room was slightly open. He couldn't help himself from pushing it further open & take a peek inside. Things happened pretty much same the he day he saved Leo except that day he was welcomed by a horrible sight today Lionel is sleeping safe & quiet in a room opposite to his. He walked in the room quietly. A study lamp is on in the far corner table, in case Lionel wakes up at night scared, a little light may help. He is sleeping like a 10 year old, all four limbs kicked out in different directions & the blanket has pooled up on his slim torso, his hair is covering half of his face. Cristiano couldn't help but notice his bare legs. He thinks about getting the boy clothes of his size everyday & then forgets or maybe, maybe he loves seeing Lionel wearing his clothes that are too big for him. Cristiano sat on the edge of the bed, smiling to himself. The boy will never know how often Cristiano watches him sleeping considering the high dosage of sleeping pills he has to take every night to sleep properly without having any nightmares.

"Hey sleeping beauty..." Cristiano whispered more to himself brushing his knuckles against Lionel's cheek "sorry for being late" he murmured an apology placing a feather light kiss on his forehead once again combing back Lionel's hair with his fingers. He felt Lionel's breath on his skin & he looked down at the sleeping face. Their lips were just centimeters apart, he sealed their lips with a chaste kiss. Cristiano pulled back from the kiss with a jolt, gasping a little when his hand came in contact with something rough on Leo's skin. Unconsciously he was rubbing Lionel's thighs. Doctors & his mother told him how bad Lionel's injuries were in his inner thighs but they were taken care of in the hospital & now even the stitches has been removed, they still can't be this bad, Cristiano thought. Cristiano collected himself quickly & looked at the boy who was still sleeping peacefully. He has seen all the other injuries on Lionel's body but not his thighs. He needs to see. Cristiano needs to know what has been done to his precious Lionel that has left him marked so badly. Cristiano slowly removed the blanket & he feels nauseous at the sight that welcomed him, he wished the room was completely dark. The scars are long & deep & ragged. Somebody must have stabbed into the flesh & took his time to draw those scars to give Lionel the ultimate level of suffering a human can take. No wonder why Lionel stays sad most of the time & doesn't talk much or maybe he was like this from the beginning thats why he couldn't save himself. Cristiano checked further only to find more scars of different pattern that marred Lionel's inner thighs. Two big patches of slightly burnt skin is there under his buttcheeks. Cristiano remembers Lionel telling him that he got beaten with hot spatula, he pressed a hand on his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. The skin in that area is so different from the smooth pale skin covering rest of his body considering the other wounds that are still healing but they are not likely to leave permanent marks. But this part of his skin is rough, uneven & mutilated. Cristiano could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry i wasn't there for you..." Cristiano leaned down over Leo resting his elbows on his sides to support his weight so he doesn't crush the little body under him. Lionel is so young & innocent, how could someone enjoy inflicting pain on someone so pure ? Cristiano feels so angry at his friends who were there with Lionel. They should have tried to save him but they didn't yet Leo wants to leave him & go live with them. Cristiano is not letting Lionel leave. Ever. Suddenly he feels the urge to put marks of his own on Lionel's body. Cristiano feels angry on him too. He is constantly trying to make Lionel feel better & keep safe while rest of the world has only hurt him yet Lionel can't trust him or prefers his lousy friends over Cristiano who did nothing for him.

"You're mine okay? ....ain't going anywhere" Cristiano kissed him again then nuzzled against his neck, sucking a little mark there. Cristiano wasn't that drunk but he wasn't sober either & the three strong shots he took in the party seems to be clouding his judgement right now as he started grinding his hips against Leo's slowly & going commando made it more arousing for him. He unbuttoned his jeans & slipped a hand inside he traced the other's rim with the other hand before pushing in a finger in that hot, velvety ring of muscles slowly. He quickly bought out his finger though & struggled getting out the packet of lube from his pocket. He lubed up two of his fingers then got back to his work of massaging the boy's hole open. He couldn't help but notice those marks again no matter how much he wanted to ignore them.

"How did you even end up with that dickhead ? You should have been with me...i'd take such good care of you baby..." he said breathlessly jerking himself off, fantasizing about the boy writhing under him. He really really needs to come. He pushed his jeans down & positioned himself between Lionel's legs. Cristiano moaned in pleasure when Lionel's hot muscles clenched around his cock.

"They hurt you so bad but i want to give you all the love you deserve yet you want to leave me...why?" Cristiano feels insecure when the thought came to his mind that Leo wanted to leave him for his friends just few days ago. But he shrugged that thought off quickly too much soaked up in physical pleasure. He pushed in & out slowly but in a rhythm like Lionel is participating & he wants to make sure he's not hurting him. Cristiano didn't hold himself when he wanted to come dumping all his seed inside Lionel because thats what he wanted...wanted to claim him...wanted to show Lionel how much he loved him. But that happened in a very very wrong way.

\-------------------

Cristiano had his arms wrapped around the boy's thigh. He snuggled closer to the warmth humming a little in his sleep. Oh wait! Cristiano opened his eyes & turned his face to see Lionel sleeping peacefully & till now he was sleeping too. Hugging his thigh. He jumped out of the bed to the other side wall panting, literally tripping over his loose jeans, shocked what the hell he was even doing here at this hour...umm 4:30am! he looked down at his watch then his eyes caught his pants pooled up around his feet. He looked at Lionel, who was snoring softly. Seeing his chest rise & fall slowly & how peaceful he looked calmed down Cristiano a bit then he felt the sticky come drying up in his thigh. *Okay he was very very drunk* "Oh my god..oh my god..ohhh fuck" Cristiano cursed himself as some of the memories of what happened last night hit him, he rushed towards the bed again, zipping up his pant & saw Lionel's private parts exposed. "Ohh shitt..." he rubbed his forehead then ran his hand through his hair, tugging a fistful of hair. He cannot say this to Lionel, he knows he must but he won't. It'll fuck up his whole recovery. But he will some day if Lionel doesn't find this on his own. God...he has fucked up real bad. Cristiano ran to the bathroom to get some wipes soaked in warm water. He needs to clean up the mess before anyone else in the house wakes up, not to save his ass but for Leo because he's sure he won't be able to handle another shock like this. He wiped the sticky come off from his thighs with utmost care. His face scrunched up in pain when he saw the marks on Lionel's thighs again & this time he couldn't hold himself. He has cried many times before but this is the first & the biggest nervous breakdown of his life. *Okay, breath* he tried to calm himself. He checked the bed sheet there was no trace of come there, a little on his blanket because of their awkward sex position. Cristiano gathered the white blanket in his hands & quickly made his way to his room & replaced it with a fresh white blanket from his room. Everything looks normal just like any other day except Cristiano was a mess, panting & sweating like hell. This is more tiring than playing a football match. At last he sat on the floor against the footrest, crying. A common shy boy with slim body & ruffled hair made Cristiano Ronaldo cry. He truned towards the bed & stretched out his hands to caress Lionel's feet. "No wonder why he could hurt you so easily" he murmured.

\----------End of Flashback-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the flashback of what really happened & how Lionel got pregnant but like i said this story will be more of a happy story, the next chapter is going to be a big one :'D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
> It's a better place since you came along  
> Since you came along  
> Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
> Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
> Everything's alright when you're with me
> 
> And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favorite thing  
> Ah ah ah ah ah, all the love that you bring  
> But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
> And the colors are golden and bright again  
> There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
> It's a better place since you came along  
> It's a better place since you came along
> 
> I see the whole world in your eyes  
> It's like I've known you all my life  
> We just feel so right  
> So I pour my heart into your hands  
> It's like you really understand  
> You love the way I am
> 
> And ah ah ah ah ah, you're my favorite thing  
> Ah ah ah ah ah, all the happiness you bring  
> But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
> And the colors are golden and bright again  
> And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings her song  
> It's a better place since you came along  
> It's a better place since you came along
> 
> Ah ah ah ah ah  
> Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
> Ah ah ah ah ah  
> Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh
> 
> Now I'm alright, now I'm alright  
> Everything's alright
> 
> Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
> And the colors are golden and bright again  
> There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
> It's a better place since you came along  
> It's a better place since you came along**

Sunday; 8:00 am

Lionel walked into the kitchen & gave Dolores a soft smile. It has been three weeks since he came to know about he is pregnant. He was devastated after hearing how things happened, he was in shock again but this time he pulled himself up without anyone's help for the sake of his child. Dolores did helped him a lot. She made him understand how amazing the feeling is to carry a child, he'll realize that later but he has to get ready for that. A strong sense of protectiveness & responsibility has grown in him. He wanted to go out to earn his living but Dolores made it strictly a 'NO'. When Leo said that, that now he's feels okay he can't stay here for free & take undue advantage of others earning, Katia asked him to look after Junior. Katia didn't even need to say though, Lionel loves that kid & Junior adores him plus since he's the one who is responsible for Cristiano leaving he has to take care of Junior....so for last 2-3 days he's trying to get acquainted with the domestic works. Its nothing new to him though since thats what he used to do in his old master's house except the kitchen in Cristiano's house is cool & clean like rest of the house not hot, smokey, greasy like that old medieval kitchen that smelled like onions, its just he didn't know how to use the coffee machine or how to handle the ultra modern induction ovens or the dishwasher. Lionel was in awe at first when he saw the big freezer with so much food, if he got it in Mou's palace he could steal something for himself to eat & nobody would notice, he wouldn't have to enter that stinky dark storeroom for supplies & cook at least ten dishes a day.

"Had nice sleep ?" Dolores asked cutting apples.

"Yess..." Leo lied. Even though he has everything right now still he has problem in sleeping at night. Its not because of the bad dreams, nahh...its something else but he can't figure out what.

"Crissi will get late for school, the boy is probably still sleeping...Elma will you please wake him up" Katia said sitting in the dining table.

"I'm workin' " Elma kept on typing on her laptop, eyes fixed on the screen, sitting next to Katia.

"..I'll wake him up" Leo said quickly.

"Lionel you've your breakfast i'll go wake him up" Dolores said.

"...I'll get him ready for school in no time, its my job to take care of him anyway" he took Junior's milk & cookies in a plate & headed upstairs towards Junior's room while Dolores rolled her eyes affectionately. Lionel walked in Junior's room with his breakfast.

"Spider man wake up, you'll get late for school..." Leo called out softly pulling aside the curtains. He turned back to face the bed only to find Junior not there. He kept the plate on Junior's study table & went to check the bathroom panickedly. Its empty. He ran to his room because Junior spends quality time in his room but that was empty too. Now the only room left in this side of the floor is Cristiano's, if he can't find Junior in his father's room either Leo decided he'll inform everyone but the only problem is that he has never entered that room & now that the owner of the room is not in the house, Lionel hesitated a bit to enter without asking anyone & also the fact he doesn't want to see Cristiano anymore made the feeling more complicated. Leo shaked his head & pushed the door open, he has to find Junior first & he did. Lionel didn't notice anything else in the room but the little body lying on his dad's bed with his head ducked in the pillows & bum sticking out in the air. He sighed in relief & walked towards Junior.

"Hey nino, what are you doing here?" Leo asked placing a hand on his back. The little kid looked up at him with glassy eyes & immediately Leo was all worried again.

"...miss daddy" Junior said in a cracked voice. Of course he does. Cristiano left the house the next morning after everyone came to know Lionel is pregnant so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable in his presence, Leo hasn't seen him since then. To be honest, Lionel misses him too. He misses the small talks, how Cristiano's approach was always so caring & protective around him, the way Cristiano would company him when he got sick even though they remained silent....Leo misses playing football with him, when Cristiano took him out for a stroll, for the first time in years Lionel saw the roads..Cristiano held his hand in the crowd...Leo's heart clenched in happiness when he felt the warm loving arms wrap around him, for the first time Lionel felt he's loved for after going through so much pain. Cristiano is his savior. He may have done one mistake but he has shown how much he cares for Leo hundred times through his actions.

"Is there anything i can do love ?"

"Why are you being mean to my daddy, he loves you so much" Junior mumbled rubbing his eyes. For a moment Lionel is confused what to say.

"I...umm, not being mean to daddy...why do you think that?"

"I called daddy last night & he said you are angry at him...granny, aunt Katia & Elma is mad at him too..daddy was crying" Junior said in a barely audible voice looking down on his lap while Leo carded his fingers through his curls. "...is daddy a bad person?" Lionel feels so bad for the little kid. He knows how it feels like to be away from parents. Cris has got nothing to do with all this yet he is suffering.

"No..noo your daddy is a good person..a great person he just did a little mistake...I'll talk with him & make sure he comes back to his little spider man as soon as possible, okay ?" Lionel said quickly, trying to convince him. "Did you daddy said anything else ?"

"He asked how were you doing & -..."

"Did he tell you where he is ? ..do you know". Junior shaked his head a 'no' for answer.

"I'll get bring back your daddy, i promise but first you've to get ready for school" Leo nudged him a little.

"...can't find my drawing book, i've to show my drawing in class today" Junior whined.

"Where did you leave it ?" Lionel asked with a soft smile.

"Here in daddy's room...to show him my drawing"

"....then it won't be so hard to find since you know where you've left.....itt" Leo looked around the room & god its huge! Okay Leo's room is big & luxurious but Cristiano's room is twice its size. "Ermm...love i've left your breakfast in your study table can you go & eat it while i find your drawing book?" He asked scratching his hair & Junior responded with a 'okay' before running out of the room. Lionel started with moving the pillows carelessly. After he turned the nicely organized bed into a mess he moved to the nightstand...then the drawers...Cristiano's study table...the center table...then the book selves on both side of the huge TV, dropping a pile of books as he searched for Junior's drawing book. He even checked the bathroom before he finally gave up, his weak muscles are asking for some rest. Lionel dropped himself on the bed with a tired huff. He turned his face to his right & noticed theres another door in the room.

"Lionel ? Crissi isn't waking up is he ?" He heard Katia shouting from downstairs & run outside the room.

"He's having is breakfast...we'll be down in 15 minutes.." Leo replied in his normal soft voice standing near the stairs. He doesn't understand what's the hurry ? If he remembers correctly Junior's school starts at 9:30am, the little kid has lot of time to get ready.

"Do you need my help to get dressed love ?" Leo peeked in Junior's room to see the little kid standing near his bed with a towel wrapped around his slim waist, trying hard to decide which t-shirt to wear of the two placed in front of him on the bed. 

"Leo, which one? Captain America or daddy?" Junior hold up a blue t-shirt with Captain America's shield & white nike t-shirt with 'just do it' written on it.

"Daddy?" Lionel frowned hanging on the door frame.

"Nike makes daddy's super hero costumes silly ?" Junior shaked his head.

"Daddy then..." Leo replied with understanding much. "....& why haven't you eaten your breakfast yet love?" He said looking at the plate that was still full.

"...thought I'll take shower first...did you find my drawing book?"

"...not yet but 'm tryin' " Lionel ran back to Cristiano room & went straight to the door inside. Without much thinking he opened it.

"Wow!" He gasped looking at Cristiano's closet...not closet, a room full of clothes. Its big, its flashy, it is well decorated with furnitures & it has all the clothes one can ever imagine of. Leo walked inside awestruck. Everything is so clean & organized. He walked to the row of suits hanging. Cristiano has at least 15 black suits. There were different shades of grey, brown & navy blue too. Lionel placed his hand on one of the suits, feeling the smooth fabric. Its probably new because Dolce's tag is still on the neck & it says €5000. He retrieved his hand immediately then checked again in case he got it dirty then patted it gently just to be sure. Just when he was doing it his eyes fell on Junior's drawing book lying on the tiny table where the train of clothes end. Leo sighed in relief & left the blazer to get the book. He took the book in his hand & noticed some magazines that were lying underneath it....well noticed because Cristiano's picture was in the cover page. Lionel arched an eyebrow questionably & surprised. He tucked Junior's drawing book under his arm & picked up the magazine revealing the one that was under it & it had Cristiano's picture too...so did the next one. Lionel concentrated on reading the first one. He got interrupted when some pieces of paper dropped on the floor from the drawing book. He kept the magazine in its old place & squatted down to collect the papers. Lionel's eyes became glassy when he saw those pages are the notes that he & Cristiano wrote to eachother when Leo was too scared to respond. They were all basically Cristiano's handwriting with very little of Leo's. The other has kept the pages safe with himself like they are some secret love letters. Leo folded the papers & sneaked them in his pocket. He sat on the round sofa in the center of the room. Too many questions are raising in his head that he doesn't want to deal with right now. A sunglass was lying on the sofa, Lionel picked it up & put it on. He whistled looking at his own reflection on the mirror that covers the wall from floor to the ceiling then scooted towards the row of suits again & picked out the suit he was checking earlier.

"Holaa you.." Leo said to himself fixing the sleeves. Its clear he has forgiven Cristiano & he's sure Cristiano won't mind if he borrows his €5000 suit for few minutes. He quickly took off the sunglass when he saw a shelve full of sunglasses & chose a even more posh gucci sunglass for himself. "Hi...i'm Leo, nice to meet you.." Leo posed in front of the mirror. The white shirt he was wearing from earlier was crumpled & its end was hanging lose beneath the suit so he simply folded it up a little to look more presentable. "Hello, i'm Lionel Messi...the CEO of this company" Lionel tried a heavy tone this time. He has just found a new way to entertain himself & he wants to try some more suits & act like rich people but Junior's high pitched voice calling him put an end to the fun he was having. "....in a moment" Leo replied back taking of the sunglass then the suit quickly. He put it back on its hanger & turned to collect Junior's drawing book from the sofa. He was about to leave but his elbow crashed with the hangers in all these hurry & the suit he was messing with fell on the ground, then the worse happened...he stepped on it.

"Oh noo.." he picked it up quickly. The sophisticated fabric has already caught a little bit of dirt from Lionel's slippers. *Shit!* He panicked but he has no time to waste, he put it back in its place & ran out of the room sweating.

"What took you so long Leo ?" Junior asked furrowing his brows.

"I...uhh-couldn't find your book.." he stumbled on his own words handing out the drawing book to Junior.

They quickly made their way downstairs.

"What took you both so much time ?" Dolores asked.

"We were looking for Cris' drawing book...it was in his daddy's room" Lionel replied sheepishly.

Dolores remained silent for a moment. She didn't think Lionel will never want to come in contact with anything related to Cristiano. "Lionel sit for your breakfast & as for you little man...you took too much time to get ready. Leo is new here, no ? But you know better....your aunts have left for work, Roy is waiting outside to take you to school" Dolores sighed. She hates to send the little kid alone to school but she doesn't has much choice now either.

"Noooo don't wanna go 'lone..." Junior whined. "Leo will take me to school" he looked up at Leo hopefully & Lionel just didn't have the heart to say no so he nodded with a little smile.

"Ohh no mister, you aren't going anywhere without having your breakfast. You don't even know where Cris' school is..." Dolores said dramatically.

"Roy will take us anyway, i'll just accompany him...i can have my breakfast on the go" this time Lionel whined. He knows Roy though. He is Cristiano's driver, working for him for many years, he was the one who took him & Dolores to clinic a week ago, he seemed a nice person so Leo trusts him.

"Fine then i'll go too..." Dolores stopped her kitchen works to get ready.

"Granny nooo....its 9:10, i'll get late for school."

"Okay" Dolores sighed resigned. "Lionel listen to me carefully...Roy will drive both of you to school which is just five minutes from here, you'll drop Crissi & come back home. You won't talk to anyone, if anyone asks you to go with them...you won't go okay ? & don't go wondering alone....say what don't get out of the car." She said like she's warning a 8 year old from strangers. Anyway Leo will have to go out by himself one day so why not now. He nodded quickly.

Dolores put two jam sandwich in Junior's tiffin box before putting it inside his small school bag & handed Leo two too then Lionel & Junior made their way out side where a black range rover was waiting for them.

"It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes..." Dolores grumbled standing near the door while Lionel gave her a assuring smile getting inside the car after Junior. But he started feeling uncomfortable after the car crossed the gate. He has not got out in the streets alone for long & now he feels a little scared. Leo watched people & houses passing by silently...he shouldn't have come here alone but he didn't had the heart to say no to Junior either. After five minutes or so the car stopped near a big silver gate. Lionel saw other children...mostly rich children hopping down from luxurious cars, others came walking accompanied by their parents, run inside the big building.

"Que fancy..." he murmured more to himself looking at the building.

"Leo i'll go now" Junior pulled his bag from his hands. "Will you come to pick me up ?"

"...i'll try to" Lionel replied unsure.

"Pleaseee...i want you to meet my friends"

"Okay love I'll ask your granma to let me come..." he smiled at the little kid.

"...i love you" Junior hugged him tightly standing on the seat & kissed him on his cheeks. "...buh byee" he waved getting off from the car.

"Byee...you sure you don't want me to go till the gate ?" Lionel asked from inside.

"No Lionel, you stay here...i'll take him.." Roy said standing beside Junior & Leo nodded. He watched them go from the window. Someday he hopes he can send his baby to a fancy school like this but he knows its going to be hard & he has to come up with a way to earn money soon. Unconsciously Leo rubbed his belly thinking of all these.

Roy was about to start the car but his phone buzzed. He quickly accepted the call.

"Hello ? ....ohh yes..i totally forgot...okay" the man disconnected the phone. Lionel frowned sitting in the back seat. He is curious about this mysterious call. Is he in any kind of danger ? "Lionel i was wondering before i drive you home can we go to Cristiano's place ? Cristiano has signed some contract papers that needs to be delivered today...i forgot to pick 'em up earlier & Cristiano sounds pretty mad..." the man in black suit asked. He surely doesn't have any idea about what happened between Lionel & Cristiano.

*So he knows where Cris is* Lionel wondered "Yess...lets go there first" he blurted forgetting about everything Dolores said to him. If this man can take him to Cristiano, Leo will follow him...he has made a promise to Junior. They drove for about 20-25 minutes before the car stopped in front of a big modern bungalow.

"Lionel you can wait here, i'll be back in a minute" Roy said getting out of the car.

"No, want to go too..." Leo said pushing the door of the car recklessly.

"Okay..." Roy opened the door for him. "....but i must tell you he's not in a very good mood for past few days." The door of the house was unlocked. He lead Leo inside the house without knocking or ringing the doorbell. Lionel walked inside the almost dark house, only a little amount of sunlight was coming in from the gap of the curtains.

"Here are the papers...lets go home" Roy said picking up a file kept in the center table of the living room.

"Cristiano? I need to see him..." Lionel mumbled.

"Ermm Lionel ?" a thick accented voice called out from behind.

"Criss..-tiano" Leo gave him a soft smile.

"What are you doing here? Did you came here alone?" Cristiano didn't expect him to be here at all so he's a bit surprised.

"Can we...can i talk with you alone for a minute ?" Lionel asked hesitantly. Cristiano looked at Roy who gave an understanding nod & left them alone.

"...you wanted to say something" Cristiano gestured towards him. Lionel was a little hurt when he noticed Cristiano is being a little distant.

"I...ugh came here to take you home.."

"I thought you won't want to see me"

"...wh-why would you think that ? & Junior misses you very much." Leo said in a barely audible voice looking down on the floor. Theres a crack line on the shiny marble. Why does he keep finding cracks everywhere? Everytime he dreamt about something positive, tried to be happy, his dreams were shattered into pieces till he stopped being hopeful but then Cristiano came along & now he has finally found his happiness he's not letting the situation destroy it.

"Lionel look at me." Cristiano said placing both his hands on Leo's shoulders. Leo didn't even notice when Cristiano came so close to him, he looked up at Cristiano slowly. "What i did to you is terrible & you should be angry on me"

"How can i be angry on someone who is already punishing himself so much for one mistake?" Lionel gave him a sad smile.

"...then tell me Leo if you can can forgive me then why not Mou ?"

Lionel stepped back patting Cristiano's hands of him. "You made a mistake...you said it yourself & you regret it. I know you would never hurt me...while he..his intention was to hurt me! Everything he did was planned & he never felt sorry for it....he kept on doing it...repeatedly so don't you dare compare yourself with that monster." Lionel said tears rolling down from his eyes.

Cristiano grabbed his hand & turned the thin body to face him. "You love me...tell me the feeling is mutual....that you & me feel the same way for eachother & its just not me..." he looked straight into Lionel's eyes holding him tightly in place & the other didn't want to move either. There was a few inches gap between their faces & Lionel could feel the other's breath on his face. He closed his eyes & erased the gap with a kiss. A small but passionate kiss. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Cristiano asked in a shaky voice after they pulled back from the kiss.

"I wasn't ready..i-i was scared that you won't love me back because of my past" Leo said desperately. "...i didn't want to ruin your life but i can't see you ruining yourself like this now..."

"Ohh you silly thing. How could you even think you'll ruin me ? You not returning my feelings would have ruined me..." Cristiano hugged him tightly. He feels so many emotions right now, he feels like his heart is going to explode.

"You don't understand Cris...i've scars...i've been marked in most undesirable way." Lionel mewled against Cristiano's chest.  
"I know...*i have seen them*. Let me tell you one thing Lionel..." Cristiano guided him to sit on the sofa with him & Lionel snuggled closer to him. "People have scars...in all sorts of unexpected places, like secret road maps to their personal histories. They signify where a person has been...they don't dictate where the person is going" Cristiano stroked his hair soothingly. "With scars or without you are all same to me & i love you." Lionel looked up at him. His teary eyes are bright & hopeful.

"...you don't have problem with the word that is written on my back ?" Lionel smiled brightly showing off his cuteness overloaded dimples.

"What word ?" Cristiano frowned. He didn't see Leo's back so he has no idea what the other one is taking about.

"...but you just said you've seen...oh my-...ohh" Lionel said panickedly.

"Lionel calm down...Lionel!" Cristiano squeezed his shoulders lightly to calm him. "I told you it doesn't matter to me...let me see it, please baby. It won't change anything" ..& Cristiano said the truth, it won't change anything.

Lionel hesitantly turned around & pulled up the shirt. Cristiano traced his fingers down Leo's back. He can find nothing wrong instead he's glad to see Lionel's back skin has become smooth & soft so quickly after getting so many stitches till his fingers touched the rough skin on his lower back. He would feel the other shifting uncomfortably. He bent down a little to take a better look at it. When Cristiano thought things can't get worse when he saw Leo's thigh he was so wrong because the word 'whore' has been craved on his skin by the bastard. Cristiano skimmed his fingers on the rough skin. So this is what Leo meant when he said he was marked. He is sure his mother has seen it but she kept it a secret for Leo's sake, now he understands why she treated him like a doll always. A drop of tear rolled down his eye.

".....most of our wounds heal leaving nothing behind but a scar & even though the cut's long gone, the pain still lingers" Lionel finally spoke in a shaky voice. Cristiano placed a soft kiss on the damaged skin then moved up to caress his nape.

"It still changes nothing.." he whispered in Lionel's ear nuzzling against his nape.

"...will you sleep with me ?"

"What ?" Cristiano asked a little shocked.

"After knowing all these...will you sleep with me ?" Lionel murmured.

"Is this what i've to do to prove my love to you ?"

"No, i trust you...but still i want you to show me" Lionel said after a minute of silence. For the first time *he wants*.

If this is what Lionel wants Cristiano will give him. He'll show Leo that even with all these scars he's no indifferent to him. Cristiano put an arm around his body & other one around his thighs. "Lets go to my room ?" He nibbled on Leo's ear while the other one gave a slight nod. Cristiano scooped him up & carried him to his room. He placed Lionel on the bed gently but the other one had tight grip on his t-shirt not wanting to lose contact with the other so Cristiano took his hand & kissed his knuckles giving him a reassuring smile. He started unbuttoning Lionel's shirt [well its his shirt that Leo is wearing & that silly has carelessly put the button in their wrong button holes]. Leo curled up wailing when Cristiano was about to unbutton his pants.

"Is there a problem baby ?" Cristiano asked stopping immediately.

"Don't want you to see my thighs" the other one mumbled ducking his head in the pillows.

"Lionel i've seen them.....& we can't make love if we don't take off our pants" Cristiano chuckled.

"It was different...i feel uncomfortable now"

"Then you be the top & I'll be on my fours ?" Cristiano said awkwardly. He has always been the top & on his fours is out of the question.

"What ?" Lionel asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I...umm mean you can be the giver & I'm ready to be on the receiving end" he placed a kiss on Leo's pouty lips.

Lionel looked lost in his thoughts for a moment, trying to comprehend Cristiano's words. "Nooo..." he shaked his head "i want you..."

"Then let me figure out something for you..." Cristiano said thoughtfully then gave the other one a bright grin when he finally came up with an idea. He scooted down the bed leaving an utterly confused Lionel behind & returned after a minute with some gauze. "You can cover your thighs with this & i won't see a thing". A bright smile appeared on Lionel's face as he accepted the gauze gratefully.

\-----------------------------

"Is it always supposed to be this good ?" Lionel asked curling up against Cristiano while he draped an arm around him protectively.

"Yess...if you do it with the right person" Cristiano said panting, combing back Leo's sex hair. Lionel has been extremely responsive like its his first time even though Cristiano was slow & careful with him considering Leo is pregnant & also because he wanted to give him something special. He has to admit Lionel has the most beautiful butt he has ever seen & he hopes he can touch it again soon. Their peace got interrupted by Cristiano's phone ringing. He quickly got out of the bed to get his phone from the pocket of his jeans that was lying on the floor. Luckily there was a towel on the armrest of the chair for some reason, Cristiano covered himself with it & walked outside the room with his phone, ignoring the sticky cum because its his mum calling. Usually he was always the one to call his mum for last few days so he accepted the call as fast as he could. 

"Hello mum ? .......why are you crying?" Cristiano asked worriedly when he heard Dolores crying on the other side of the line "what is your fault ?....what, no he's not lost, he's here with me in our town house....yes...no don't worry he's perfectly find, happy even...yes I'll bring your lost puppy home, please stop crying...yes, we've a pleasant surprise for you..hmm..bye, love you." Cristiano cut the line. He walked back in his room.

"Lionel ? ....once again, how did you get here ?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because you fucked me..." Lionel said gleefully, rolling on the bed.

"I mean here...in this house & you just promised me you won't use that word again." Cristiano tried to keep his voice stern but instead he has to bit his bottom lips to stifle his laughter.

"I took Crissi to school"

"You what ?"

"...took Crissi to school & then Roy bought me here" Lionel poked out his lips a bit, giving his best puppy eyes"

"You shouldn't get out of the house like this alone..." Cristiano pushed him to make space for himself on the bed but he's secretly glad he did or else they wouldn't be in this current situation but he has to make sure Lionel doesn't do it always.

"....I've to tell you something more" Lionel snuggled closer to Cristiano & put his arm around Cristiano's torso & Cristiano intertwined their fingers together.

"More ? ...tell me about your adventures." Cristiano will never get tired of listening to his voice.

"I went to your room today & went through your stuffs...to find Junior's drawing book"

"...okayy"

"...you didn't tell me you are a football player" Leo turned his head to face Cristiano. He read it all on the magazines earlier today then noticed his picture holding Ballon d'Or along the stair case.

"Well...i wanted to tell you earlier but then i found out i play for the team you hate." Cristiano replied jokingly.

"How could i miss this....God I'm so stupid!" Lionel said sitting up.

"Yes thats a bit true" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately making Leo pout.

"...& why did you keep our little notes hidden." He asked teasingly sitting on Cristiano's stomach. The gauze covering his thighs are wet & sticky with cum but Cristiano doesn't care as long as his little roll of cuteness is happy.

"I kept them safe not hidden.." Cristiano tried not to blush.

"Yeaa whatever..." Leo grinned smugly sitting on him.

"Btw Leo how's the preg-..." Cristiano wanted to ask him about his pregnancy but Leo cut him off.

"waitt, i've one more thing to tell you..."

"Ohh there's more..."

"I ughh..." Lionel looked down on Cristiano's stomach & started drawing with his fingers on his abs.

"You...?" Cristiano asked noticing the guilty expression on other's face.

"I ruined your five thousand euro Dolce, I'm so sorry please don't be mad...you're mad at me aren't you?" Lionel said desperately.

"Okay..okay calm down. Its not a big deal.." Cristiano tried to convince himself at the same time. First day of relationship & it already costed him €5000. He guided Leo to lay on his back on him. "....whatever mine is yours, just try to be a bit more careful next time, k ?" He placed a small kiss on Leo's shoulder blade.

"I've to go pick up Junior from school what time is it ?"

"We still have 30 minutes" Cristiano replied checking his phone. "We better take a shower fast"

"Your mum is going to kill me when i get home"

"Thank you for remembering...she was crying on phone" Cristiano said dramatically & Lionel rolled over immediately.

"What? Really? Oh my god, i really didn't mean to scare her...i think i should go now, i kept Roy waiting for so long"

"Lionel, seriously relax" Cristiano said sitting up too. "I told my mum you are okay & Roy messaged me, he has left long back darling. I'm gonna drive you to Junior's school then we'll go home" Cristiano placed a soft kiss on his lips & Lionel's eyes brightened immediately.

"Together?"

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THEY ARE TOGETHER!!!! asfdsgdfhk :'3  
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ^_^ (& once again sorry if there's any mistake) & i listened to Rachel Platten's - better place at least 10 times while writing this chapter, i think think this song suits this chapter too so i had to add the lyrics in the notes (sorry!). Thankyou for all the kudos & nice comments/feedbacks you guys leave, they relly make me happy ^_^ ♥


	12. Chapter 12

"Lionel, all set ?" Dolores asked with a big smile rushing into the room. Lionel nodded with a small shy smile. "Then lets go, Cristiano is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay...is Crisi ready ?" Leo asked.

"Yes & he is helping Ricky & his papai to put the luggages in car" Dolores said rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Ohh, I'll go help them then" Lionel said making is way out of the room but Dolores got hold of his hoodie before he could even walk past her.

"No you will not! You can't lift the weight of those heavy luggages" Dolores said turning him so he is facing her. "Lionel, how many times i've told you, you've to take care of yourself. You are pregnant now, you've been blessed with a little angel growing inside you & you must do everything to keep the baby & yourself safe." She lectured for the hundredth time.

"I understand..." Lionel mumbled blushing taking his cute little purple leopard print backpack from the bed which Cristiano bought him few days ago so that he can carry his pregnancy supplements wherever he goes. Leo doesn't go out of the house except when Cristiano takes him out for a stroll once in a while in the neighborhood since he doesn't want media to know about Lionel yet & Lionel is totally oblivious about it.

"Good! Now lets go quickly, everyone is waiting for us in the driveway" She lead him out of the room holding his hand. When Leo got out of the house Cristiano was loading the last baggage in the car. They gave eachother a bright smile.

Since all their problems has been sort out Cristiano decided its a good time to go for a short vacation with his family which now includes Lionel too before the football session starts. Well, it was basically Dolores' idea & he agreed to it. Katia suggested Paris, Cristiano agreed to this too because he didn't wanted to take Lionel to those 'typical football player vacation destinations' like ibiza or miami because he wants to keep Leo away from the vulgar nightlife of those places plus paparazzi is too active in those places, especially ibiza. Lionel was shying away from going at first but Junior's innocent voice convinced him. Cristiano had to spill some thousand euros to get Lionel's passport & other necessary documentations for travelling, anyway they will be going in Cristiano's private jet.

"Hello sleepy head, finally awake huhh ?" Elma asked playfully fixing her hat.

"Sorry for being late" Lionel apologized.

"Elma leave him alone...don't be sorry Leo, I told mama to let you sleep for an extra hour so that you stay fit for travelling" Cristiano sushed his sister who raised her hands defensively. Lionel can't help but feel flattered by the way Cristiano treats him. Nobody has treated him so nicely for years & he's loving every bit of it. "...& also i was thinking you should take extra hours of sleep anyway...because of the pregnancy you know...i mean..it'll help the baby grow...or whatever people say" Cristiano strutted blushing making Lionel feel embarrassed too in front of the whole family. Dolores bit his lips to stifle her laughter while Ricky rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Awww you little baby, your daddy can't wait to have you in his arms" Katia teased hunching down to come level with Leo's stomach. Lionel's baby bump isn't visible yet but his abs has faded & become softer when Katia rubbed his belly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Cristiano said dramatically walking towards Leo & wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Lionel lets get in the car, we don't wanna get late...Cris, don't you wanna go now ?" He held out his other hand for Junior who was staring at them all these time in confusion. Cristiano hasn't kept it a secret to him that he'll be having a sibling soon & he has taken it quite well. Junior even knows that Lionel is carrying the baby but he doesn't call him 'daddy'. Not yet.

"Daddy, lets gooo" the little kid whined. "....wanna sit with Leo" he said & Lionel gave him a warm little smile.

"...continue with your drama & we'll get late" Ricky grumbled leaning against the car.

"Yeaa lets go now...c'mon Leo, hop on" Dolores nudged him from behind while Cristiano offered him his hand to help Lionel get in the car even though he doesn't need it. The whole ride to airport was full of life. Everyone was chatting happily, Cristiano & Ricky was discussing business & some important stuffs about the trip sitting in the front seats. The three women of the house was in the back row chatting happily while Lionel & Junior sat on the row facing them. Lionel replied to Junior in his usual shy voice whenever the boy asked him something. They reached the airport after 35 minutes or so. Lionel got through the customs without any hassle (all thanx to Cristiano) & now they were making their way towards Cristiano's private jet where the pilot & a flight attendant was waiting for them.

"Don't you think this plane is too small to fit the other passengers" Lionel whispered tugging Cristiano's t-shirt with a frown. Cris just smiled at him in return & placed a feather light kiss on his forehead, wrapping an arm around Leo's slim body. He gasped when he stepped inside the plane. Its so different than the other commercial planes he has traveled in. Then it clicked in Lionel's mind & he turned at Cristiano.

"....yes baby, only we'll be travelling in this jet" Lionel stood with his mouth wide open. He's still not aware of the advantage of being partner of a football player.

"Yeaa baby you better believe it" Ricky slumped his arm around Cristiano's shoulder.

"Dude, you aren't even drunk yet...get off" Cristiano batted his hand away & guided Leo to his seat.

"Don't take the window seat Leo, it flys quiet high. You'll get scared." Ricky finished dramatically.

"Ricky, enough!" Cristiano warned giving him a pretty furious look but when he turned towards Lionel his expression was soft, the way it always has been with Leo.

"Don't listen to him, he's a jerk!" Katia said when she noticed 'a little hurt' expression on Leo's face.

"Yes honey, you'll have a great time" Dolores joined, glaring at Ricky who raised up both his hand defensively.

"Uhh its okay, i don't mind...all this is new to me" Lionel gestured at the luxurious interior of the plane "...but I've traveled in flight before so i'm not very scared of heights"

You did?" Cristiano arched an eyebrow questionably & Lionel mentally kicked himself.

"Ermm yes.." Lionel said a little uncomfortably.

"Where ? I mean where were you travelling to ?" Cristiano asked curiously.

"Umm...don't remember, i was young." He really shouldn't have replied to Ricky, Lionel thought. Without thinking he said it but he doesn't want to deal with his past now, he doesn't want to rethink the events how his life turned to hell.

"Its okay, i understand.." Cristiano said rubbing his back. He didn't push the matter further because he noticed the sudden restlessness in Lionel's feature.

"Hehh..he did in his dreams" Ricky scorned.

"Ricky, i swear i'll kick you out of this flight if you continue being an ass to him" Cristiano said gritting his teeth. Lionel squeezed his hand, trying to tell him to stop. Cris turned his head to check Leo who looked a bit tensed. He would literally kick Ricky not only out of his jet but from his life too if his behaviour fucked Lionel's mental health again but instead Lionel glanced at Junior who was sitting quietly, looking down furrowing his eyebrows. Cristiano got Leo's point. All this they were doing was having a bad effect on the kid.

"Hey spider man, why are you so quiet ?" Cristiano tried to get his attention.

"Don't like it when Ricky is mean to Leo" the little boy mumbled making his dad glare at Ricky.

"Corazo Ricky isn't being mean to me, he was umm..just joking" Lionel tried to lighten up his mood.

"...but jokes are supposed to be funny but it makes you sad" Cris pouted.

"I'm not s-sad.." Lionel said a little shocked hearing his answer.

"Its alright baby, I'll tell Ricky not to be mean to Leo anymore, okay ?" Cristiano said & Junior nodded. Meanwhile the pilot of the plane & a flight attendance entered & stopped their discussion from going any further. The air hostess announced they are ready to take off & asked them to buckle up shortly after. Cristiano took the seat beside Lionel & even fastened his seat-belt for him. The two hour journey was smooth & happy. There was no tension between Ricky & Lionel or Cristiano since Lionel fell asleep shortly after they took off so did Junior but Cris did tell Ricky to keep his mouth shut while playing poker. Ricky doesn't like Lionel much though, there's nothing personal he just thinks Cristiano should be in relationship with someone better, a hot model or pop star, someone equal to their status but he doesn't hate the boy so he apologized when Cristiano said 'Lionel truly makes him happy'.

"Lionel ? Lionel wake up!" Cristiano nudged Lionel who was sleeping peacefully resting his head on Cristiano's shoulder.

"Mmph.." Lionel stirred from his sleep.

"...even Cris has woke up...Leo !?"

"I'm-phh a-awake" Lionel said groggily, yawning. Cristiano smiled seeing his adorably silly boyfriend.

"C'mon carino wake up, you can take a nap again in hotel" Dolores tried this time. Lionel blinked looking at her then stared blankly for a moment.

"Yeaa...i'm awake"

"Lets go then.." Cristiano offered him his hand which Lionel accepted & Cristiano had to literally pull his lazy ass out of the seat. He put an arm around Leo's waist to support him since he still seemed sleepy & Lionel is quite clumsy with his steps & has a fall risk even though he is recovering well. Its chilly outside, the moment he stepped out the cold wind hit his body making him shiver, he folded his arms across his chest instinctively. 

"Baby you are shivering, lets get to the car fast & put you into something warm." Cristiano said rubbing his thin yet toned bicep & thats when Lionel noticed a black luxurious SUV car was waiting for them in the runway . Ricky, Cris & his aunts are already there. They were helping Cris to put on his sweater. Cristiano guided Lionel down the stairs of the plane followed by Dolores.

"Lionel put your jacket on" Dolores said taking out a big D&G puffy jacket from her big louis vuitton bag. Leo's movements were still sluggish due to sleep so Dolores held out his jacket for him to slid his arms in it.

"All set" she gave him a big smile then she turned her attention towards the others. Lionel stepped back a little to give Ricky & Katia the space to arrange the luggages in the car, smiling at Junior who stopped his chatting with Elma & waved back at Lionel from inside the car. Another careless step backwards & his back crashed with Cristiano. He turned around instinctively to see who it is & apologize but when he did he stood speechless staring up at his handsome boyfriend. Cristiano probably went back in the plane to get his coat & god that man does look delicious wearing that tan long coat. Cristiano smiled looking down at him. Their height difference is literally comical but cute. Lionel was standing with his hands folded across his chest & from the days they have spent together, Cristiano knows Lionel gets cold easily so he zipped up his jacket & pulled up it furry hoodie.

"All set!" Cristiano repeated his mother's word keeping his hands on Lionel's shoulder, admiring how cute his boyfriend is. Lionel looks like a tiny teddy bear lost inside his big jacket. He snuggled against Cristiano's chest. "Hey everything alright?' Cristiano asked concerned, hugging him tightly.

"Hmm..j-just umphh..sleepy" Lionel said taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby you couldn't sleep well last night but you can sleep for as long as you want to in hotel" Cristiano stroked his hair.

"Noo-uoo...promised Crisi I'll keep him company here" & Cristiano thought he got the cutest answer. None of his girlfriends he had earlier ever cared about Junior so much but Lionel always tries to fulfill the promises he makes to Crisi.

"He can play with Elma or Ricky....or the ipad...i don't know...you don't have to do it if you feel tired"

"No i want to!" Lionel said with a frown.

"Lionel, Cristiano..c'mon" Katia called them before Cristiano could reply so instead he guided Leo in the car.

Lionel kept staring outside in awe, trying to memorize every thing he's seeing outside & tugging on Cristiano's coat to get his attention whenever he sees something beautiful or interesting, sleep long gone from his eyes but Cristiano kept looking at his happy face, the smile, listening to his excited voice even though he isn't really listening to what he's saying but enjoying the sweetest voice he has ever heard. Seeing how happy Lionel is made him smile.

The driver pulled the car in front of a posh hotel, Lionel was the last person to get out from the car, Cristiano held the door open for him. Lionel looked at shiny hotel mouth dropped, amazed by its size & rich outlook.

"This is so big!" He gasped.

"You like it ?" Cristiano put his arm around Lionel's waist and pulled him closer even though he knows there are probably paparazzis around since Ritz Carlton is quite popular among the celebs.

"Daddy do we get to live in that big room with swimming pool ?" Junior squirmed holding Cristiano's free hand.

"Yes baby..." he smiled.

They checked in the presidential suite where Cristiano always stays every time he travels to Paris. They even have a private elevator since this part of the floor is private area so Cristiano didn't stop Junior from running down the hall giggling as soon as the door of the elevator opened. The hall has three giant doors, all of them opens to the presidential suite. Junior was yanking the knob of one of the doors with all his power out of excitement.

"Cristiano stop it!" Cristiano scolded from the elevator making the little kid pout. Rest of the family walked down the hall maintaining sophistication. Lionel was walking slowly holding Cristiano's hand, feeling shy as usual. Two butlers followed them, one who unlocked the door for them & the other one was carrying their luggages. They opened all the doors of the rooms, the senior butler moved the drapes & opened the glass door to balcony which gives a view of eiffel tower. Cristiano gave them a heavy amount tip before they left. When rest of the family members walked off in their rooms to take rest, Cristiano, Lionel & Junior went to the balcony. They could see almost all of the city including the eiffel standing proudly.

"I know that...i know that thing...thats the tower of liberty" Lionel said pointing at the eiffel tower eagerly. Cristiano burst into laughter after hearing him even Junior was giggling like thats the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"Thats eiffel tower silly...daddy Leo is so silly" Junior said looking up at his daddy, Lionel looked at him too frowning.

"Yes, he is right thats eiffel tower baby" Cristiano said trying to control his laughter making Leo pout.

"Yes you can call it that too" Leo grumbled.

"We'll go to see it after lunch, then i'll tell you more about it okay ? Now go freshen up & take some rest." Cristiano told him "...you too little man" he looked down at Junior.

"Okay.." they both said in unison & walked inside after a moment later Lionel came back though.

"Cristiano? Umm..where am i supposed to stay? Cris went to his granma's room with her"

"The room in the right baby..."

"...kay" Leo walked back inside again.

Cristiano entered his room about ten minutes later. He sat on the edge of the bed with a tired huff then changed his mind to take a quick shower. He made his way towards the bathroom & without thinking much he opened the door. He heard the water from the shower hitting the floor.

"Lionel...wha-why..what happened? Why are you crying? " he pulled Lionel out of the shower holding him tightly to keep him from falling on the wet floor.

"No-nothing..just needed a moment" Lionel struggled to put his words together looking down, crying.

Cristiano let out the breath he was holding. He really panicked when he saw Leo sitting on the floor & crying but he thanked all the gods at least Lionel wasn't on silent mode once again but he doesn't understand the sudden change in Lionel's mood, he seemed normal like five minutes ago. It can't be 'nothing' like Lionel said. Cristiano was still fully dressed which got wet while he went under the shower to pull Leo up by hooking his hands under his arms like he was handling a toddler & Lionel was totally naked in front of him. If they were like any other 'normal' couple Cristiano would probably enjoy his partner's naked body but Lionel is different & Cristiano understands how to take care of him so he quickly grabbed a fresh towel from the bathroom counter & wrapped it around Lionel's body then guided him to sit on the closed toilet seat. He squatted down so that he can come in level with Leo.

"Leo ? baby tell me what is it ? Whats bothering you?" Cristiano cooed moving away the wet hair locks. Droplets of water making their way down his cheeks & dripping from his chin.

"Nuh-nuffing" Lionel said hiccuping.

"I saw you crying so it has to be something, no ? ...are you hurt ? ...did i do something?" Cris tried.

"Noh.." Leo said biting his bottom lip to hold back his cries. He still wasn't looking at Cristiano.

"Fine...don't tell me whatever it is" Cristiano too turned his face to the other side of the room. Lionel looked up at Cristiano because he never used such tone with him. Was it hurt or irritation Lionel is still too naive to understand but he realizes how hard the other one is trying to make his life comfortable & he doesn't want to disappoint him.

"Cris'ano please don't be mad...its not you...never you." Lionel babbled which will sound gibberish to any other person. Cristiano looked back at him. Its heart breaking to see Leo like this, even though none of this is his fault his mind makes him feel like its all his fault, Cris wants to kill Mourinho with his own hands right now. He himself did wrong to Lionel yet Lionel is apologizing to him & for what? nothing, his abuser has damaged him to this extent. "Its the scars again. The mirror you see ?" Lionel started taking a deep breath, he pointed at the floor-to-ceiling mirror opposite to the shower "i saw the scars & hated myself...didn't like what i saw...made me sad but i'm fine now, thank you" Lionel thanked him with a small smile to emphasize his 'i'm fine'. Cristiano isn't sure what he thanked him for but Leo sounded so sincere, its heart wrenching. Cris was shocked to hear Leo hated himself for his scars, Leo is an angel who deserves all the love, praises & compliments in the world for Cristiano. He looked straight into Lionel's eyes carefully pushing up the towel to reveal his scars giving Leo all the time to move away but he didn't so Cristiano parted his thighs & placed tender kiss on his scars on both the thighs. Its a big step for both of them especially for Lionel that he let Cristiano see them. He didn't stop him this time, he trusts Cristiano, trusts that Cristiano has accepted him for who he is.

"You are perfect Lionel Messi...no matter what, you are beautiful. I don't want to hear you say things like that ever again, you understand me ?" Cristiano said firmly holding the other's shoulders. Lionel frowned hearing him clearly not understanding & Cristiano got that so he continued "You won't say you hate yourself okay ? You won't even think of it, got me ?" He said commandingly but with lot of love & care for Lionel who nodded. "lets give bath another shot ?" Cristiano said after almost five minutes of silence. All this time Cristiano gave Lionel to calm down totally & he himself did some thinking & decided he can't let Leo bath alone after he saw him crying sitting on the bathroom floor, he'll tell Junior to bath with him sometime he thought. Lionel is pregnant & Cristiano doesn't want to take any risk with the pregnancy. Leo could have hurt himself today if Cristiano didn't get in the bathroom today. He'll talk with Lionel & tell him about all the precautions he should take while pregnant when they get home.

"Is there any other bathroom i can use ? Don't wanna be here" Lionel mewled.

"You can use mum's or Katia's...wherever you feel comfortable...every room has one in this suite...or you can bath with me in the tub" Cristiano offered glancing at the round bathtub on the other side of the huge bathroom.

"...with you" Leo replied & Cristiano lead him to the bathtub slowly. He prepared the tub for a warm bubble bath while Lionel waited behind him. When everything was settled Cris turned around to ask Leo to get in but all he did is staring blankly at him not sure how to tell him to lose the towel & get in the tub. Is Lionel even ready for this ? To share a bath with another person.

"Lionel come..." he finally managed to say. "Do you want to lose the towel after getting in or do you want me to turn around ?" Cristiano didn't really know how else he should say this but Lionel dropped the towel without saying anything & got into the tub making Cristiano stood with his jaw dropped, his greatest surprise that Lionel was okay with his nudity in front of Cristiano mixed with the sight of his delicious round butt. Even though they had sex once its Lionel he's talking about. He shrugged off those thoughts off his head & undressed himself till he was down to his boxer briefs. Cristiano took some liquid soap in his hand & scrubbed Leo's body with it gently sitting on the edge of the tub.

"You not coming ?" Lionel asked.

"You want me to?" Cristiano asked making the other one frown.

"yes"

Both of them relaxed in the warm water for some time. Lionel was sitting with his back pressed against Cristiano's chest & Cristiano tried to not get hard right now. Cris got out of the tub first & held a new towel for Leo, this time he asked him to keep his eyes closed. After that Cristiano wrapped a towel around himself, very low (an old habit) & got rid of his underwear. They both made their way in the room. Cristiano dried Lionel before he dried himself. He opened their bag to get some clothes. He picked a grey sweat-shirt & a pair of loose jeans for Leo, something that will keep him look like the cutie he is since Cristiano doesn't prefer 'sexy' for his boyfriend. 

Cristiano was sitting against the headboard of the bed with his legs stretched out, playing candy crush in his phone. Lionel crawled on the bed after he spent the last few minutes watching the eiffel tower from the window of their room & settled himself on Cristiano's legs. Cristiano rested his phone on the night stand & wrapped his arm around Leo's body.

"You seem upset...what is it baby ?" Cristiano asked stroking Lionel's hair who has rested his head on his chest.

"Sorry for ruining your vacation..." he mumbled.

"Why would you think that i'm having the best vacation of my life"

"but i just-..."

"Uhh uh uh.." Cristiano cut him off "I'm having the best vacation of my life because you are here with me" Lionel looked up at him with pleading eyes & Cristiano couldn't help himself but caress his cheek. "....it makes me so happy when you are happy, you've a very beautiful smile" he put a slight kiss on Leo's lips making him look at the nightstand cluelessly, blushing. "what's this..hmm chocolates" Cristiano said grabbing the box of complimentary chocolates from the hotel that was kept on the nightstand. He unwrapped a small heart shaped chocolate & bought it to Lionel's mouth who looked at it for a moment, trying to calculate Cristiano's gesture. Lionel took the piece of chocolate from Cristiano's hand & fed it to him. This time Cristiano gave him a shy smile (very unexpected).

"I love you.." Lionel murmured before leaning down to kiss Cristiano, a deep passionate kiss. Cristiano was a little surprised, Lionel was never the one to start their kiss so he just relaxed his tensed body & concentrated on the kiss. They explored eachothers mouth, locking their tongues together, moaning. Lionel seemed a little eager today.

"Does he knows how sexual & inappropriate it is what he is doing?" Cristiano thought to himself when he realized Leo was actually going for the chocolate in his mouth. Lionel let out a whiny moan & Cristiano let him take the now melting chocolate from his mouth. They broke the kiss & both were panting. Cristiano looked at him arching an eyebrow questionably but Lionel looked as innocent as ever, his guileless eyes said it for him that he isn't well acquainted with the relationship dynamics....of course he isn't since he spent his teen days slaving & didn't had friends with whom he could discuss girls or porn like any other teenager, he got raped on a regular basis so his idea of sexual relationship is very different than others, Leo didn't even got the chance to figure it out by his own because he didn't get the exposure of the outer world so his cognitive development is much different than other teenagers, his ditzy personality is no surprise to Cristiano.

"Sorry...your mouth tasted so nice....sorry" Lionel mumbled ducking his blushing face in Cristiano's chest. "Here..another one, i won't take this one, promise" he unwrapped another chocolate & stuffed it into Cristiano's mouth without giving him the time to respond. He just rolled his eyes affectionately. Cristiano thinks Lionel is the best person to be in a relationship with, he's like a little puppy, all he needs is some love & affection & he'll do the same for you plus no cheating threat or stupid materialistic demands, not hungry for Cristiano's fame & money, Lionel loves & respects his family members, this makes Cristiano extremely curious about his past, he knows Lionel was hiding something when he said 'he doesn't remember where he was travelling to' to Ricky earlier today. Knowing where he was going can also be the answer to where Leo is coming from even though he did say he's from Argentina to Cristiano.

"Lionel ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Do you remember where you were traveling to ? ...if you don't remember anything its okay...but just try to-..."

"Can we not talk about it now ?" Leo's got jittery all over once again.

"Why baby ? Wouldn't you want to-...."

"Cristiano lets go for lunch" Katia cut him off by entering the room without knocking & Lionel ducked his head against Cris' chest again.

"Yeaa...we'll be there in a minute" he said quickly & Katia left after giving him a amused look seeing the way Lionel was sitting on his lap.

"Carino..?" Cristiano called him softly.

"Can i please stay 'ere ?" Lionel said with glassy eyes & Cristiano nodded.

"KATIAAA ?" Cristiano shouted from where he was sitting.

"I was just here!" She replied dramatically peeking her head inside.

"You guys go, we'll be here"

"No Cris'ano...you don't have to do this" Lionel mewled 

"We'll order something here" Cristiano placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Why?" She arched an eyebrow questionably.

"Lionel is a bit antsy"

"Why ? What happened?" Katia asked concernedly, getting inside.

"Nothing...i can manage" Cristiano said rubbing Lionel's back.

"..we can cancel you know"

"No noo please you guys go, he'll get better if he stays with me here for some time" Cristiano hugged him tightly.

"Okay...but if things get serious, give me a call...& you my tiny man" Katia placed an arm on Lionel's shoulder knowing very well he isn't sleeping "whatever it is talk it out with your boyfriend, don't be sad again okay ?" Lionel let out a barely audible whimper in agreement "keep me updated anyway, i'll be worried" she turned at Cristiano who nodded. "I'll miss you" Katia placed a kiss on his hair & left.

"I'm sorry" Lionel said after a moment of silence.

"No baby i'm sorry...i shouldn't have bought that subject right now. I ruined your day, so sorry Leo"

"Cristiano !?" Lionel said firmly sitting up. "All this is because of you without you i would still be in that hell hole...you didn't just saved my life you are always trying to make it better for me" he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "thank you"

"...so grateful i found you" Cristiano tightened his arms around Leo's body.

The doorbell of the suite ringing broke the moment the couple was sharing, nothing sexual just enjoying eachother's body warmth.

"Who is it ?" Cristiano asked through the intercom.

"It's the housekeeping monsieur, you lunch in here" an accented voice replied.

"Umm...whats for lunch?" Cristiano isn't aware what Katia has ordered for them so he asked but still it sounds stupid.

"I uhh don't know monsieur...whatever you've ordered" the boy with the food trolley rolled his eyes thinking 'how stupid are these celebs, don't know what they've ordered.'

"Leave the food in the living room"

"I need you to unlock the door for that monsieur"

"Its locked ? ....use your master key" Cristiano said in his bossy tone.

"We are not supposed to use that till uhh..its an emergency sir" the boy sighed.

"When i'm telling you, it is an emergency" Cristiano literally commanded.

"Ohkk monsieur" the boy said taking out his master key to unlock the door. He let himself in with the food trolley & left the food tray in the living room like he was told & left without getting any tip.

"Its not nice to put them through so much hassle...they work their bones off to make others life more convenient you know" Lionel mumbled.

"Ehh ?" Cristiano looked at him confused. "Ohh i'm sorry..it'll never happen again, i'll apologize to him later okay ?" Cris said when he realized Leo used to do the same thing before he saved him. Lionel nodded frowning. "Wait i'll bring the food here"

They both burped embarrassingly loud & burst into laughter after hearing themselves. They both finished a classic turkey roast & a big lobster. Cristiano placed the tray full of turkey bones & shells on the floor & stretched on the bed beside Lionel.

"What now?"

"Sleep ?" Lionel said poking out his tongue a little.

"Of course" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately. "..but only for few minutes or else you won't be able to sleep at night & spend tomorrow morning sleeping again" Cristiano let him sleep so that he stays fresh and cheerful at evening because he wants to take Leo out after he wakes up.

"...kayy"

\------------------

"Umm..noh Cris'ano...lemme sleep" Lionel said groggily rolling around to the other side, eyes still closed.

"Lionel you've slept for two hours, thats enough!" Cristiano said pressing a button on the phone of the hotel. "House keeping? Yaa..can I've some warm milk & cookies sent to my room ? Okay...thank you" he placed the phone receiver down.

"Lionel c'mon wake up" Cristiano called him again after ten minutes stirring vitamin formula in a glass of milk. Leo got it he isn't getting any more minutes of sleep so he dragged his body up to sitting up position. He yawned & stretched his hands, satisfied with his sleep, he turned to see Cristiano making his way to him. Lionel gave him a bright smile.

"A kitten had a very nice nap" Cristiano smiled back.

"A kitten...where ?" Lionel turned around to check.

"...nevermind, here" Cristiano handed him the glass of milk.

"Cris ?"

"Hmm ?" Cristiano said absentmindedly dunking a cookie in the milk & bought it to Leo's mouth.

"Do you think this baby is going to be really tiny?" Lionel said rubbing his tummy, biting on the cookie.

"Why do you think that ?" Cristiano said laughing.

"No fat.." Lionel pouted pulling up his sweatshirt to reveal his stomach.

"Its just your 5th week...you still have 8 months & if i'm not wrong you'll start gaining wait from your...third month ?" He fed him more cookies. "You've a doctor appointment next week, no ? This time I'll go with you"

"Don't like doctors" Lionel shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see about that, you don't have to worry now...finish your milk then we'll go out" Cristiano guided his hand holding the glass of milk to his mouth.

"Where ? ...is that why you are all dressed up ? Lionel asked pointing at Cristiano after finishing his milk.

"Yes...we'll go there" pointed outside the window. The sun was setting outside, the sky was painted golden & blue with a little hint of pink, the city is lighting up slowly as its getting darker outside, the eiffel tower standing proudly in the middle.

"Ahh the eiffel...i always wanted to go there..with someone i love" Leo said, the last part was barely audible.

"You didn't even know its name"

"I know its name....just misplaced it with the statue of liberty" Lionel said pouting.

"wait so you're telling me you thought statue of liberty was statue of eiffel & eiffel was the tower of liberty?" Cristiano couldn't hold back his laughter, this is too cute.

"Shut up!!" Lionel threw a pillow at him.

"Okay okay i'm sorry...here your jacket" Cristiano handed him a new moncler jacket which looks much similar to the one he was wearing earlier.

"I'm gonna go call Cris"

"That won't be needed, we are alone here they all went out....to some opera or musical something" Cristiano shrugged.

"...but i promised him i'll be with him all the time here. I didn't even see him since noon" Lionel frowned.

"Its alright baby, you two have tomorrow...you'll get lots of bonding time" Cristiano assured him.

"& you ?"

"I took him to see the louvre while you were sleeping" No matter how busy Cristiano is he always tries to fulfill his duty as a dad.

"Ohh.."

They both walked out of the hotel. A shiny black car was already waiting for them & a hotel guy opened its door for them when he saw them coming. Lionel thanked him & the middle aged man dressed classy smiled back. Cristiano asked the hotel for two bodyguards who travelled in normal civil dress in a car behind them. The driver stopped the car just after five minutes.

"Woahh !" Lionel gasped getting out of the car. The eiffel looks huge from where they are standing. It looks like its been wrapped with gold with all the lights.

"Lets go ?" Cristiano said putting an arm around his waist & Lionel nodded excitedly.

"Lets go up ?" Lionel asked with bright eyes standing under the tower.

"I'm sorry baby but the tower is closed now.....but we can come back tomorrow?" He added when he noticed the sad expression on the other's face.

"Yes!" Leo's eyes brightened up immediately.

"Lets take a walk in the garden ?" Cristiano asked & he nodded.

They both walked in champ de mars holding hands. Thankfully nobody noticed them probably because Cristiano was wearing a very hideous beanie to hide himself & nobody knows Leo. Cristiano got caught while buying eclairs & macarons. He signed a autograph for the old lady & two excited young girls. The couple continued their stroll after that but in a less crowded area of the garden, Cristiano told the body guards not to follow them there. He isn't sure why but Lionel was getting so shy as they walked further away from the crowd, he barely said a word but Cristiano did caught him checking him from the corner of his eyes which is too adorable & romantic right now.

"Cristianoo !?" Lionel called tugging on his jacket again.

"Noo.." Cristiano said already knowing his intention when he saw him pointing at the merry go round.

"Pleaseee" Lionel gave him his best puppy eyes snuggling closer to Cristiano.

"Okayy pfff...." Cristiano sighed defeated since he didn't had the heart to say no to him. They both walked to the merry go round.

"Hello...hi umm can i please get a ticket for one ?" Cristiano asked the man sitting ideally in the counter putting €5 on the table like the board says. The man nodded & handed him a small yellow ticket. He didn't seem much excited about the fact that Cristiano Ronaldo is standing in front of him.

"Just one ?" Lionel frowned.

"Yep." Cristiano said helping Leo to get on the horse.

"Pleaseeee you've to come too...it'll be boring alone" Lionel whined.

"I'll be standing right there waving at you" Cristiano frowned. Lionel is getting really annoying now, if paparazzi spots him here enjoying a ride made for girls (according to him) with a mysterious figure they'll come up with one hell of a story, his friends will make fun of him.

"Whenever you are ready..." the man standing with his hand already on the lever urged Cristiano to make a decision fast.

"Can i've another ticket please?" He placed some more money on the counter. He changed his mind seeing how restless Lionel was being sitting on the horse plus it was two & a half feet from the floor with only one pole to hold, no other safety belts or anything. Cristiano sat behind Leo on the same horse & gripped the pole tightly which caused Lionel being caged between him & the pole. The man pulled the lever & the merry go round started. It was really slow & safe, the circumference of the ride was big so it took some time to close on round, the horses going up & down with the soothing music going on in the background, it wasn't that bad in fact Cristiano was quite enjoying himself & what made it even better was Lionel's giggles.

"Lionel hold the pole tight" Cristiano told him as he bought a hand down to his pocket to get his phone. He opened the front camera & clicked a picture of them together showing a very little of the ride & half of the eiffel tower. They look good but the picture would come better if someone else clicked it for them. "Hey can you take a picture of us ?" Cristiano asked the owner of the ride & he nodded. He stretched out his hand to give him his phone when the ride cane closer to him & the man successfully took it. Lionel gave him his brightest smile & Cristiano hugged him from behind & posed for the picture when the ride came around. The man gave them a thumbs up after he clicked a perfect shot.

"Another one!" Cristiano said quickly poking Leo to turn around & when he did their eyes met & they kissed eachother. A perfect shot to frame. Both of them thanked the man before leaving.

Lionel memorized every detail of the city as he walked by...all the small cafes, bakeries, the mouth watering smell coming from them, the sumptuously rich stores of world's finest fashion brands & the skinny ladies walking in wearing high heels & big fur coats. He has never experienced a night life before & never expected it to be this good.

"Is there a problem baby?" Cristiano asked worriedly looking at a bit disoriented Lionel. Leo didn't reply instead he sealed their lips together closing his eyes right there in the middle of the footpath with people passing by.

"Thank you for every moment you've given me since i met you" Lionel whispered in Cristiano's ear & his lips curved up into a little smile.

"Should i tell the driver to bring around the car ?"

"Lets walk back" & Cristiano nodded.

Lionel wrapped both his hands around Cristiano's bicep as he walked happily resting his head on it. Cristiano was checking the photos they clicked today (they clicked some more in the later part of their outing). He thought the man at the joy ride had clicked two pictures but it seems like he has clicked three...the one when they weren't posing, just before they were about to kiss...when their eyes met together. A beautiful picture that shows half of the merry go round & the eiffel tower standing in the background. He made a mental note of framing it when they get home but for now he clicked on the share button & selected instagram, without adding a filter he typed the caption 'love.' Before tapping on the share button, before declaring his love for Lionel to the whole world he looked down at Lionel who looked up at him at the same time & smiled then returned to his old position again. Instead of pressing on the share button he discarded the post. Cristiano knows the news will shake up the world but he's not scared of it, Lionel is not ready for the world...so not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i said it'll get happier from this chapter i added a little bit of tears in between to show how hard Lionel is trying to cope with his past & trying to live his present (but sadly his past is too sad) & how hard Cris is trying to make it comfortable for him. i think it also explains Messi's ditzy character here, he'll probably get smarter in future [idk] but i like him like this silly & cute + it also allows Cristiano to cuddle & pamper him so i'll take readers opinion here  
> this chapter wasn't that eventful i guess but still it was exciting to write, a bit inspired by @strugglingwithlove's comment on last chapter ;)
> 
> let me know what u guys think about this chapter ^_^ & thank u for leaving all the comments & kudos ^_^ ♥  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Jose Mourinho ? ...you've a visitor" the police man said hitting his stick on the bars twice to get his attention while another police unlocked the cell. The old man who was reading an old novel sitting on his small jail bed kept his book aside and followed them to the visitor's room where his lawyer was waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Mourinho" the lawyer held out his hand but instead of shaking hands Mourinho just sat on the chair without saying a word. The lawyer understands how influential his client is even though he's in prison right now. The other's face was full of resentment so he took out some papers related to the case & started working on them. "Cristiano Ronaldo appealed to the court & took custody of the boy you mentioned....it wasn't directly him...i mean he's a celebrity & people will talk...so-so his family did...to keep the boy away from media & they are kind of successful with it." The lawyer stuttered thinking about how to tell this man, eyes filled with hatred that they have little or no chance of winning this case, all they can do now is accept what he did so that the judge listens to their appeal to lower the sentencing term because the charges the public prosecutor has bought against him included rape charges, intentionally inflicting pain, domestic violence, forced labour & so on..."Sir...umm considering everything i suggest you accept it in front of the judge so that we can appeal to lessen the years....their evidence against us is too strong. His medical reports will be enough for them to establish he has been victimized....and..and-..." the lawyer can feel his throat twisting under Mourinho's spiteful gaze. "...& Aveiro family the boy's legal guardian now has issued writ from court where he doesn't have to appear in front of court...since he was psychologically effected badly after the events." The man in black suit finished.

"There's a small cabin in the east side of my ranch. Go there & check the right drawer of the study table....you'll get all the things you need from there...& i hope i won't have to tell you what to do with them" Mourinho said after a long moment of silence. The lawyer isn't even sure if he paid any heed towards what he just said & looking at the same hateful expression plastered on his client's face from the beginning he's sure theres no point of arguing so he just nodded. "...get me out of here fast! I want to see Ronaldo ruined & that filthy pig back in my feet!"

\-----------------

"What are you humming babe ?" Cristiano asked stroking Lionel's hair while he laid on the sofa, his back pressed against Cristiano's chest, playing with his guitar.

"I just wrote a song you wanna hear ?" Lionel said excitedly.

"You wrote a song!?"

"...in my head silly"

"Ohh how stupid of me...so let me hear it..." Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Hello little featus, after nine months you'll come 'n greet us.....i'll buy you some adidas!!!!!" Lionel rhymed playing the guitar strings. Cristiano & Elma who was sitting in the dining table exchanged look biting their lips to stifle their laughter.

"Thats a nice song baby but does it has any more lines ?" Cristiano asked playfully.

"Ermm...nope!" Lionel said pouting. He sat up from where he was resting his head on Cristiano's chest & situated himself on his lap & through the course Cristiano felt like a baby elephant walking on him. Well, Lionel is one tiny person but how else will he say it when a 19 year old literally crawls all over him ? "Criiiis-t-ano ?" Lionel whined petulantly.

I'm right here baby" Cristiano said rubbing his back & Lionel placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Look I'm getting fat" he pulled up his shirt to reveal his barely visible baby bump.

"Lionel you aren't fat yet...its just your muscles going through some changes." Cristiano rubbed his belly with a hand feeling happy & peaceful to be with Lionel & the baby. Surely Lionel is going through some changes, Cristiano can feel it when he touches his stomach plus Leo's behaviour has changed a lot in past few weeks. Their little bonding session got interrupted by Cristiano's phone ringing. He reached for his phone in the center table, cursing. He checked the caller id which says his sister Katia is calling her. Katia took Cris to drop him at school & said she'll return after completing some of her works. She isn't the kind of person who'll make unnecessary calls home while working so Cristiano accepted the call.

"Hello ?"

"Cristiano ? is Lionel around ?" she said in a hurry.

"Yes...you want me-ahh Leo it hurts!" he said to Leo as the other one accidentally kneed him in stomach while shifting on his lap. Lionel poked his tongue out as a apology.

"Will you just listen to me Cristiano for god's sake !?" Katia yelled on the phone drawing back his attention.

"you want me to give him the phone ?" Cristiano replied quickly a bit surprised by her tone.

"no..can you move to another room i've something serious to tell you...its about Leo" Katia muttered.

"just give me a sec..." Cristiano said nudging Leo to get off of him hearing Katia's tensed voice. Katia heard Leo whining about Cristiano leaving then some footsteps finally a door clicking. "what is it ?" Cristiano asked sensing it isn't going to be a good news.

"some mother fuckers have published photos of you & Leo...taken in Paris"

"ohh.." Cristiano sighed. this isn't bad...not at all.

"they've claimed you both are in relationship buttheyknow'bouthispast" Katia said in one breath.

"What !?"

"& there are pictures of him...i don't know from where they got it but they've published some very disturbing pictures of Leo....i don't k-know how to say this, i've whatsapped you the pictures" Katia said in a shaky voice.

"Okay..."*"i'll call you later" Cristiano said apprehensively cutting off the line. He isn't the kind of person who gets scared easily but this situation involves Leo & Katia sounded pretty serious. Even this simple task of opening his whatsapp seemed nerve racking right now. He clicked on his chat with Katia.

"NO! NO! NOo...nooo, shitt!" Cristiano cursed tugging on his hair restlessly seeing the pictures. For some seconds he stood still like a statue at seeing the first pic then he quickly checked the others. All of them without a doubt is Leo. His precious Lionel got beaten up, sexually abused by that old monster but that wasn't enough, he dared taking pictures of those moments. There were like a dozen of photos & in most of them Lionel was naked & bleeding. In one picture he was covered by a person & Cristiano was sure it's Mourinho even though it shows only his back....Lionel was fighting even with his bleeding nose & bruised eyes, he was fighting to get away. Some of the pictures showed the body of his abuser but not the face while Lionel's face was clear in every photo. In one picture someone made him look at the camera by his hair. Lionel's body was covered with blood, fresh whip marks, scraped skin, hands tied in almost all the pictures but media just merciful enough to blur his face...just the eyes to be more specific. Anger surged up in Cristiano, Mourinho was a monster but how could media be so cruel that they published all these pics ? He noticed Katia has also sent him a link. Cristiano clicked on it & the link opened to an article about his & Leo's relationship with those pictures. The first paragraph is about their relationship with two bad quality pictures of them checking in the hotel in Paris & another probably clicked in air port but then comes the 'shocking revelation' about Cristiano Ronaldo's new partner.

"Cristiano ? Cristiano ??" Elma yelling his name stopped him from reading. He oped the door of the room before Elma could knock.

"I've something to tell you...Ricky called"

"I know" Cristiano said grumpily.

"What do we do now ? ...god this will kill him" Elma said panting.

"please call Jorge & tell him to-..."

"i already did"

"no no no...i want all this pictures off the internet & magazines, tell Jorge if press asks for money we'll give them but their will be no god damn prints of all this!" Cristiano yelled angrily.

"Cristiano are you all right ?" Lionel asked frowning standing a few feets away from them.

"i uh..i'm all right baby" Cristiano controlled his emotions seeing Lionel's innocent. He shouldn't see him angry right now, Leo doesn't deserve any of this Cristiano told himself. " i've to take care of some business...can you please make me some coffee ?" he gave Leo a tired smile.

"Okay" Lionel beamed before walking towards the kitchen.

"mum is in the kitchen right ?" Cristiano asked Elma rubbing his face.

"No, she is in her room & wants to talk with you" she told him & Cristiano sighed again.

"You go...i'll be there" Cristiano said walking to the kitchen. "Leo ? uhh...you don't have to make coffee...i-i was thinking of taking a nap. You can go & wait for me under the blankets if you want to take a nap too...or you can watch some cartoons or movie or whatever you want to do" Cristiano said to Leo. He doesn't want Leo working in the kitchen alone even if its just making coffee so he had to come up with an excuse again.

"I want to nap with you" Lionel said smiling, leaving the coffee beans "You should always take rest if you are feeling tired instead of coffee" he hugging Cristiano then stood on his tippy toes to kiss him. God! how is Cristiano going to tell him about the pictures ?

"wait for me..." Cristiano Leo to the stairs.

"I thought you were coming with me" Leo said with a frown.

"yes i'll...after a moment"

" 'k..." Leo said before going upstairs to their room. "is everything alright ?" he asked suddenly turning around.

"ye-sh" Cristiano stuttered.

"Okay...i'm waiting for you" Lionel said with a worried face before walking away.

\------------------

"...i don't care how hard it is Jorge, i want them off from every site, every newspaper, magazines...i want every pic circulated in social media removed" Cristiano said on the phone angrily.

"like the even the ones posted by fans ?" his agent asked from the other side of the phone.

"yes..."

"Sofia is working on getting them blocked on internet but i don't think she can remove them from people's personal accounts if they have posted or retweeted" he said referring to Cristiano's media manager.

"Do you want to get fired Jorge ?" This is probably the 2467th time his agent is hearing this threat.

"I'll talk with facebook, twitter & authorities of other social medias & see what i can do..." Jorge sighed & Cristiano cut the line without replying back.

"Cristiano..." Dolores called him.

"i'm not going to tell him" Cristiano said before she could say anything more. Katia who left all her works & returned home after all this was also in the room with Elma.

"those are his pictures Cristiano, he'd should know" Elma said.

"yes now the media knows about you both they'll do more research about him. He'll be crushed if he finds out about all these on his own" Katia said dropping the magazine that published all this on bed.

"i'm going to Leo, he's waiting for me..." Cristiano said standing up from where he was sitting on the bed after a long moment of silence "if you guys wanna come..." he told them glancing at the magazine for the last time before leaving.

"C'mon Katia..." Elma said picking up the magazine "mum..you coming ?" she said turning towards Dolores who nodded.

When Cristiano entered his room his saw Lionel sitting against the headboard, legs stretched but his the frown on his face made it obvious that he is worrying about something. The other one getting on the bed pulled him out of his thoughts. "What took you so long ?" Lionel asked him but the other one just pulled him for an embrace, nuzzling against his neck. "what is bothering you ? you can tell me..." Leo murmured stroking Cristiano's ungelled hair. Cristiano pulled back laughing after hearing Leo then leaned down to kiss him, rubbing Leo's belly.

"hope we are not interrupting.." Elma said, Katia & Dolores standing with her.

"Hi.." Lionel greeted them. "is everything alright ?" Lionel asked again seeing their serious faces.

"Lionel we've something to tell you..." Katia trailed off

" 'kayy" Leo said. He looked up at Cristiano confusedly as he felt the other one tighten his arm around his shoulder.

"Cristiano didn't want us to tell you this....but we think you should know about this...." Dolores said cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed.

"what is it ? please tell me...you all are kind of scaring me" Lionel said anxiously.

"...but first you've to promise you'll stay strong no matter what you see...just remember you've all of us who'll love you no matter what..." Dolores told him & the other one nodded nervously. Elma handed him the magazine & stepped back immediately. Leo turned over the pages & saw the pictures but gave no reaction but everyone in the room could tell all Leo wants to do is cry right now from seeing his straight face.

"Don't read it Leo, please." Cristiano pleaded when he noticed the other one's eyes were on the alphabets. Lionel listened to Cristiano's request & turned over the page...more pictures...more...more. The little amount of self esteem Leo had for himself he lost it today. Finally the article was over & a new one started about another scandal...another celebrity, Leo closed the magazine & placed it on the bed next to him for someone to get it out of his sight immediately. "Lionel, i'm talking with the press...all-all these pictures will be removed i promise. You don't have to feel afraid of anything" Cristiano said desperately.

"can i please be alone for a moment ?" Lionel murmured more to himself, a drop of tear rolling down his eyes. Katia & Elma sighed before leaving after a moment of silence.

"You sure you don't want me to stay either ?" Dolores asked him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder but Leo said nothing, he is too ashamed to even make an eye contact. Dolores waited for some time for the other one to reply but he didn't so eventually she left feeling sorry for the boy.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me for anything" Cristiano kissed him in the head before walking out. When Lionel was sure he is alone in the room he couldn't help but break into tears. Cristiano heard Leo's heart shattering screech before the other one broke into tears but decided to not go in & let Leo cry it out. He walked to the room on the other side of the hall where Leo lived before he move in in Cristiano's room hoping & praying this won't effect Leo's health because that'll be more effecting now with Leo being pregnant.

\-----------------

"look do we've a deal or not ? ...take off the boy's picture from your website & no more stories in tomorrow's issue ?" Jorge said on the phone standing in the middle of Cristiano's living room. "look CR7 is very pissed about this & won't communicate with media anymore if you-..."

"This is Ronaldo speaking" Cristiano snatched the phone from his agent's hand who was trying to negotiate with Marca's executive editor. "look take off the pictures from internet & stop printing them...tell your other media friends to do the same"

"ahh Senor Ronaldo! its so nice to talk again" the man said mockingly.

"how much will you take to stop publishing these pictures ?" Cristiano said gritting his teeth.

"so we are talking numbers now...even you know any amount you offer we'll make twice of it by publishing them." Cristiano could hear the man smirking on the other side of the phone & this made him want to punch the man in the face....how dare him ?

"Then what do you want !? this isn't about me, this is about the boy god damnit!"

"...about the boy hmm" the editor said more to himself.

"...this is illegal!" Cristiano kept on rambling & Ricky, Katia, Elma & Jorge sighed seeing him.

"how about we take off these pictures & you give us an exclusive interview about your new relationship...all the things in details, something people will like more than seeing blurred pictures of a poor boy getting beaten up ?" the guy said on the other side of the phone.

"ok...& you condemn it & tell other media outlets to erase them too" Cristiano said after a moment of thinking.

"i can't guarantee that, what others are printing is none of Marca's business"

"ohh shut up...all you people work together. I want all this nonsense removed or no interview....EVER!" Cristiano said dramatically but not a bit less serious about it.

"Okay i'll see what i can do..."

"& the pictures from where did you get them !?" he demanded.

"in an envelope left in our feedback box"

"look Robert, i've always considered Marca as my 'media friend' & i'd like to keep it that way-...." Cristiano sighed.

"okay okay...i think i can get someone to check the CCTVs & identify who left them BUT Marca takes no liability"

"....& i don't file a case against Marca" Cristiano reassured him.

"so the boy...what about him ?"

"What 'what about him' ?"

"Why isn't he coming out ? why are you doing all this for him ? the person like you didn't need to pay any heed to this ?" the guy threw all the questions at Cristiano.

"This is not a nice thing to do to a person you know....you all should be ashamed of yourself & apologize to him"

"We've his name too you know but we media decided to be nice to him & not publish it"

"& it should stay like that!" Cristiano warned before cutting off.

"What did he say ?" Katia asked hopefully.

"well...they are gonna take off the pictures but...." Cristiano said vaguely scratching his chin.

"you can break the news to them that you are going to be father & people will go 'awww...', you'll have their sympathy" Jorge said.

"I agree" Ricky nodded.

"Once again do you want to get fired ? I don't need anyone's sympathy...my personal life is not public property" Cristiano said flopping himself on the sofa.

"i just said it thinking about Lionel. Telling people you're going to be father will include Lionel & people will go 'aww...' over him too. He has a cute face...people will adore him & lets just face it for how long do you think you can hide things ? people will eventually know when you take him out for dinner or he attends one of your matches carrying a fat...." Cristiano glared at him "baby bump...with a baby bump!" Jorge corrected himself.

"Its a good idea you know..." Elma said.

"i agree too.." Katia agreed with Jorge "Cristiano, ultimately it'll be good for Leo. At least press will take it easy on him then" she tried to reason when she got no response from her brother.

"...i ughh need to think" Cristiano said rubbing his face.

"well....you need to come up with a decision fast" Jorge said.

"Cristiano ?" Dolores called him as she walked down the last two steps of the staircase with concerned face & Cristiano left his seat already knowing what she's gonna say.

"Didn't eat ?" he asked Dolores seeing her holding the plate still full of food that was for Leo.

"please try to make him understand, this is very unhealthy for him right now" Dolores said desperately.

"Give me the plate" Cristiano took the plate from her hand & made his way upstairs. When he opened the door of his room it was completely dark inside. "Leo ?" Cristiano nudged him gently. Lionel didn't talk, eat or even got out of the bed after seeing everything since morning, he burrowed himself under the blankets & kept on crying. Cristiano, Dolores, Katia, Elma even Ricky tried to talk with him but failed, after Junior returned from school he came to Leo to play power rangers with him but his dad told him Leo is sad so he'd let him spend some time alone. "Please Leo eat something!? Its unhealthy to not eat like this....I'm telling you all those pictures will be erased...for forever" Cristiano begged.

"Please leave me alone..." Lionel mewled.

"Why won't you eat ? The food has done nothing & you are not just feeding yourself, another life depends on you" Cristiano said not really being able to see Leo's face as he was facing the other side of the room but he could hear the other one sobbing.

"Pai, is Leo still sad ?" Cris asked walking in the dark room

"Cris please go to your room...Leo is not well, he needs to rest" Cristiano told the little kid then turned towards Leo "carino please eat something...at least for the baby"

"Noh! Leo is sad & need cuddles" Junior stomped on the floor.

"Don't use that tone!" Cristiano scolded him but Cris ignored him & got up in the bed. He pulled down the blanket sitting beside Leo & placed a kiss on his tear stained cheek. Cristiano put down the plate he was holding on the side table & joined them both in bed.

"You should eat or you'll get tum tum ache" Crisi told Leo innocently as the other one's sobs got louder. Lionel doesn't want to keep his baby starving...this is so cruel but he's so drained today that he doesn't even have the energy to eat & suddenly he broke into tears.

"Paii Leo is crying" the little boy turned towards his dad.

"Leo needs some cuddle like you said...will you please give us a moment carino ?"

" 'kayy but i'll cuddle Leo after you" Crisi walked out pouting. Thank god that kind has some good manners Cristiano sighed thinking.

"Lionel?" Cristiano called Leo but no reply again. "Noo...i won't let you do this to yourselfers...i won't let you regress to your old state" Cristiano said finally hooking his arm around Leo & pulling him up in sitting position & pulled him on his lap like Leo weights nothing. "Shhh no more crying...i told you I'm here for you, no ? I got your back" he cooed rocking Leo gently on his lap.

"Leave me 'lone....stop being so good to me!" Lionel tried to fight against Cristiano & crawl back under his blanket but Cristiano is way taller & stronger than him to he caught Leo's wrists in a tight grip. This time Leo ducked his face against his chest & cried like kicked puppy. Cristiano remained silent for some time & let him cry.

"Its alright...shh." he said after Leo calmed down a bit.

"NO! I-its not...I'm a failure in everything! I can't even take care of myself...i need to depend on you for everything..&...& now the baby...i can't even take care of the baby"

"*you are not a failure Leo*, if anything you are a very brave person with kind heart-...."

"T-those pictures...after seeing 'em, why don't you hate me?"

"I'll never hate you for anything. Its not your fault that someone kidnapped you & tortured you, its not your fault that that bastard took pictures, its not your fault that media published them. How can you ever say its your fault when you were what ? 14-15 year old when you were kidnapped...you were young & scared...please just let me make up for all the days you've lost" Cristiano tried to comfort him. "You deserve so much better baby"

"You deserve better too..." Leo said rubbing his lips against Cristiano's t-shirt giving it small kitten licks before finally taking them between his teeth.

"I already have the best...i thought you already knew" he said stroking Leo's nape & it made Leo smile. "Please carino eat something, the baby is hungry" Cristiano begged. Cris loves him so much, he deserves some appreciation Leo thought & also he is right his baby feeds from whatever he eats now.

"What did you bring for me ?" Lionel finally looked up at Cristiano with a soft smile. 

"Paella & milanesa" Cristiano grinned knowing both a his favorites.

Eating time was more or less silent except the once when Leo almost threw up on Cristiano as he sniffling & hiccuping while he chewed his food. Cris offered him water & gave him some minutes to calm himself. "Do you wanna go to training tomorrow with me ?" Cristiano asked as he wiped Leo's mouth with tissue.

"Training?"

"At real madrid's training ground. I forgot to tell you the pre-season training starts tomorrow so i was wondering....hoping actually if you would want to go with me & i introduce you with my friends & my lifestyle n stuff" Cristiano trailed off.

"I ughh...don't think thats a good idea right now" Lionel mumbled looking down.

"Why ? c'mon you'll meet my friends &-..."

"You know why.." Lionel said cutting him off.

"it won't matter...some of my friends were there that night" Cristiano said about the night when he saved Leo & he is sure Leo remember's them. "...& you may not know but they often ask about you"

"your friends...those who went with you-...."

"yes" Cristiano said before Leo could finish his sentence.

"but there will be other people too..."

"...whom i'm sure you'll like if you just ignore the fact that they are madridstas" Cristiano said with a smile & this made Leo chuckle too. "c'mon Leo...just say yes, there will be football! ...you won't be able to play after few days"

"I can play !?" Leo asked arching an eyebrow.

"of course you can...for some time, then in the sideline..." Cristiano told him. As much as Cristiano loves seeing Leo's football skills he doesn't really want him to play right now. He just said it to encourage Leo, now it seems like he need to keep a close eye on the other one at training tomorrow.

"...but i won't have to wear real's jersey right ?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes.

"...alright if you hate it so much" Cristiano laughed at his silly boyfriend whose football skills are surely something to brag about at training session tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've deleted the old ch-13 & 14, this is the new update, hope you people will like this one & do let me know what you guys think :)....once again sorry for all the confusion ;__;


	14. Chapter 14

"Cristiano I'm still not sure if i wanna go" Lionel said as his caring boyfriend combed his wild locks.

"You'll love it...all the people..it'll take off your mind from all this stress" Cristiano said as he continued his work.

"I know I'm gonna love your friends & the place blah blah but i just don't feel like i should be going out" Leo huffed.

"You feel that because some jerk published your pictures ? I get you, life has tortured you a lot but at least you stop being a dick to yourself..." Cristiano said a little harshly than he intended & he regretted immediately when he noticed the hurt in Lionel's face. "Baby you know i didn't mean it that way" he hugged Leo tightly "..life is too short, you should enjoy everyday"*"...if you don't feel confident about going its alright i won't push you" Leo was sitting on the edge of the bed & Cristiano was standing so he had to bend down a bit to place a kiss on Leo's head.

"Why would you say i'm being penis to myself? It makes no sense..." Leo mewled against Cristiano's torso & the other one couldn't contain his laughter hearing his silly boyfriend. "...why are you laughing? It's mean"

"Its nothing baby...you really have no idea about slangs" Cristiano still couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You've to teach me..." Lionel said pouting.

"Nahh...you are cuter this way" Cristiano said ruffling the just combed hair. "Its 6:45am...what'll you do now ? Sleep some more minutes"

"..i wanna go"

"Leo its really okay if you don't want to go, you don't have to do it for me"

"I want to go.." Leo said frowning a little.

"Okay put this on..." Cristiano said holding Leo's puffy jacket "...don't change your mind in the road because i won't be coming back to drop you home" he said with a smile as Leo slid his hand in the jacket sleeves. "C'mon now..we don't wanna late on the first day" Cristiano put his hands on Lionel's sides & heaved him up like a kid. Pregnancy is making Leo lazy.

"Who is your current coach ?" Leo asked jutting out his bottom lip because last time he watched Real Madrid play Carlo Ancelotti was their coach & Leo found him kind of scary.

"Uhh Zizou is our current coach..." Cristiano was a bit amused to hear this 'out of nowhere' question. "..Zinedine Zidane" he said putting on his leather jacket standing in front of the mirror.

"..Zidane" Leo said at the same time & Cristiano turned towards him after running the comb through his perfectly gelled hair for one last time.

"So you know him...good!" Cristiano smiled at him.

"Of course i do...he's a French international...ex Real Madrid player & we all know about that headbutt...I'm not totally dumb see ?" Lionel sassed him.

"What can i say ? I'm impressed!" Cristiano's smile became bigger as he tried to humour his childish boyfriend.

"...you look umm..beautiful" Leo said suddenly blushing.

"Thank you !? ...you look cute too..like always" Cristiano placed a kiss on Leo's forehead handing his his little backpack. All these unexpected, unanticipated things Leo says just makes him more cuter. Cristiano picked up his duffel bag from the floor and both of them walked out of the room. "Grab some cookies for yourself I'll be back in a minute.."

"Where are you going?" Leo asked with a confused expression.

"I kiss junior everyday before i leave for training because when i get back he already leaves for school & i don't get to see him...& you know.."

"Can i kiss him too ? ..because I'm gonna go with you so i won't get to see him either.." Lionel hesitated a bit but this made Cristiano's heart melt into a puddle inside him.

"Come.." he said with a smile. Both of them sneaked in Crisi's room & placed two tender kiss on his forehead. Lionel covered the little body with his spider man blanket which he has kicked down to his feet in his sleep before leaving. They both saw Dolores making tea for herself in the kitchen when they came downstairs.

"Bom dia ma" Cristiano greeted her.

"Good morning son...& Leo" she smiled at Leo who returned the smile shyly. "Stay in the sidelines.." she reminded again even though she knows it'll be impossible to keep him away from the ball and anyway after all the things that happened to him yesterday Leo deserves this much happiness, still she is just worried. He took two homemade choco-chip cookies from Dolores and followed Cristiano to the garage.

"Umm-hmm.." Leo held out the other cookie for Cristiano after he has stuffed his mouth with one whole cookie. 

"Leoo..you've stuffed the cookie in your mouth at once ?" Cristiano said it more as a statement than a question & the other one nodded, mouth too full to speak. "Don't say anything! ...just chew it slowly" Cristiano said with an indignant huff making Leo pout. He gave him his water bottle from his duffel after Leo was done eating his one god damn!cookie because he was panting like he has run miles. "Never do that again" Cristiano said pressing the button on the wall which opens the garage door.

"Woahh-oww!!!" Leo gasped as the door opened & his eyes fell on the flashy super cars lined inside. So far he has traveled only on Cristiano's Range Rover & Audi q3 which do look expensive but the cars Leo is seeing right now is whole new level of being rich. "A-are all these yours ?" He asked with his mouth dropped & Cristiano grinned smugly. "Th-these ? ...really yours ?"

"Yes.." Cristiano guided Leo inside holding his hand.

"You've...you have like every super car in this world...you are really rich!" Leo said standing still but his hands are itching to touch one. This is too much..Cristiano is too rich for him but..but shouldn't he just ask once ? but again the first time he was in Cristiano's closet he damaged his € 5000 suit, Lionel thought. "Can i touch one ?" he finally asked blushing. The temptation was too strong to ignore.

"Of course baby...go ahead. Whatever mine is yours now but of course i won't give you the keys till you learn driving" Cristiano encouraged Lionel seeing the hesitation in his face. Leo carefully stepped towards the orange lamborghini and petted its head with one finger...one finger! "baby you aren't really touching it...c'mon Leo i told you all these are yours too" Cristiano wrapped an arm around Leo from back & made him touch the car properly, his other hand moved up under Leo's t-shirt to rub his belly. Cristiano lied when he said they'll get late he just wanted to hurry because he wanted Leo to meet his friends but now he wants to spend his whole day here.

"I wanna cry.." Leo said in a high pitched voice before he started crying but no tears came out of his eyes.

"What ? Why baby? ...what happened?" Cristiano turned Leo to face him with an worried expression.

"You're so rich! ...n' i'm broke...it's so funny..i'm homeless..j-jobless...n' stupid in literal sense n its funny you love me" Leo cried in a whiny tone & Cristiano sighed in relief when he was sure its nothing serious just the hormones probably.

"It's alright darling you don't have to cry...its the hormones. Remember what doctor said about hormones & mood swings during pregnancy?" Cristiano tried to calm him by rubbing his back.

"..&...& she said i'm gonna get fat...n' we'll have lots of fight" Leo kept on crying.

"We won't fight..it's not necessary that all the couples have to fight...c'mon baby" he wiped the two drops of tears that rolled down Leo's eyes. "We'll go in whichever car you choose today, what do you think about that?" Cristiano tried to cheer him because if they don't leave now they'll really get late.

"Really?" Leo looked at him narrowing his eyes, sniffling a bit & the other one nodded "the ferrari" he said without wasting a second.

"The ferrari we'll drive then" Cristiano guided him to the shiny silver super car after grabbing the key from the steel drawer that opens automatically from the wall.

"...is that a Rose Royce?" Leo asked pointing to at the black classic Rose Royce car standing proudly in the other corner of the room.

"Okay Leo one car a day.." he said opening the door of the car & nudging his him.

"How many cars are there in this room ?" Leo asked while his boyfriend buckled his seat-belt.

"15..20..i don't know.." Cristiano said as he drove the car out of the garage.

"But you said all these are yours"

"17" Cristiano replied with 17 as it was the number that came in his mind between 15 & 20\. The drive was more or less silent as Lionel forgot about the cars & stared outside the window looking at the city getting ready for a new day. Men & women in suits going to their office, some of them had newspaper tucked under one of their arm, some women wearing rather expensive clothes waving their hand for cab standing on the footpaths, the footpaths though...they are quite crowded right now with small bakeries & coffee shops opened for breakfast, Leo has already noticed 2-3 flower shops, some people returning home after their morning run...the footpaths are busy but organized, theres lots of morning hustle but there is also a peace in it. Lionel's lip curved up into a smile subconsciously as he watched all these passing by as he moved forward. From the few times they've shared a drive together Cristiano has noticed that Lionel likes watching people, to observe them...he isn't sure if Leo does this obliviously or its because of his past since he never got any chance to get out of Mourinho's mansion. Lionel looked around nervously but not a bit less excited when Cristiano drove into Real Madrid's sport center. "C'mon champ we are here.." he said parking his car in the open parking lot. He opened the door for Leo after he got out. Cristiano looked around & thankfully there's no paparazzi around right now...he should've parked in the private parking area, he mentally kicked himself. The couple entered the sports complex holding hands, Lionel walking two steps behind Cristiano because of his shyness. Leo felt a bit uncomfortable with people staring at him questionably, Cristiano said nothing just pulled him closer & wrapped an arm around his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"Do you know all these people?" Leo whispered in his ear.

"Yes...well not all of them but...yeah i know most of them"

"Then why are you not talking to them ? They are starting at us" Leo said looking up at Cristiano as the walked.

"I don't know all of them personally...some of them by their face because they work here & they're staring at you" Cristiano said flashing his teeth at 3-4 people who were looking at them surprised before turning right.

"What'll i tell people if they ask me anything?"

"You'll answer their questions" Cristiano laughed. "C'mon c'mon we are here...those two guys are our goalkeeping coach & team physiotherapist" he whispered to Leo like he's talking to a toddler as they walked near the team changing room. "Hola Ricardo...Emanuel.." Cristiano greeted the two people who were chatting about the new season.

"Hola Cristiano, good to have you back" the team physiotherapist shaked hand with Cristiano then the goalkeeping coach.

"Who is this little fella ?" Emanuel asked smiling at Lionel who was literally hiding behind Cristiano....& 'little fella' ? Okay, now this made Cristiano feel a bit uncomfortable, its not like they've a huge age difference & its not his fault that Leo is so...underdeveloped !?

"This is Lionel" Cristiano said looking down at Leo with a smile "he is a bit shy.."

"Hello.." Lionel said sheepishly.

"..I've never seen you before, how are you both related?" Ricardo asked with a smile.

"He...uhh is my boyfriend. We're planning a family together" Cristiano answered for Leo.

"Planning a family together? ...congratulations" Ricardo said a bit surprised so was the other staff.

"Oye guys look who's here!!" Marcelo yelled standing by the door of dressing room.

"I think i've to go now and thanx...see you guys around" Cristiano smiled & headed towards the dressing room with Leo. Ramos & James have joined Marcelo & is hanging on eachother against the door frame shouting at them like 10 year olds. Cristiano sighed rolling his eyes at his teammates, he told them hundred times to act a bit civilized around Leo & not freak him out.

"Why don't they sell you guys to zoo fc ?" Cristiano mumbled under his breath.

"Because they can't have 11 Cristianos in the team" Sergio grinned which made Cristiano grin back shaking his head. "...& guys he really bought Lionel with him!!!" He yelled at rest Real Madrid players inside the room "Hi Lionel, remember us ?" He said rather softly turning towards Leo who nodded shyly.

"Hi Lionel, its nice to finally meet you" Marcelo greeted next and James smiled at him.

"You've already seen me that day" Leo replied.

"Yes but...t-this is different..hope you're doing well now" Marcelo chose his words carefully.

"Ohh of course...& yes i'm much better now" Leo smiled.

"Okay okay let them come in, there are other people waiting to meet him" Iker came to where they were standing.

"Ramos clam down...i could hear you from the parking place" Zizou joked as he walked towards them.

"But i'm not yelling.." Ramos said with a frown.

"I heard someone yelling minute ago & i'm sure it was your voice & this is the boy you were talking about yesterday? " he asked Cristiano gesturing towards Leo.

"Yes coach, this is Lionel..." Cristiano introduced both of them.

"Nice to meet you Lionel.."

"Same.." Leo said nervously.

\------------------

The players were warming up on the pitch in small groups, since its just the first day of training its not that intense. Leo is sitting on the sideline bench with a ball...as bored as ever. A staff member is sitting with Leo because his over-protective boyfriend asked him to keep an eye on him. Cristiano came running & panting with some other players towards the sideline after they practiced passing & ball interception, he gestured towards the water sipper smiling at Leo to pass it to him.

"Why are you running after a ball you can't recover ?" Lionel said with a frown handing Cristiano the sipper.

"I take my chances" Cristiano said a bit stunned.

"Your team play long balls, it'll tire you out & being a winger its a very stupid thing to do.." Leo's frown deepened. Marcelo almost chocked drinking his water after he heard Lionel, Benzema, Gareth, Isco & Ramos was taken aback with his comment & if the Leo's first statement couldn't get the attention of the staff member sitting with him the second one certainly did. Cristiano looked at him questionably arching an eyebrow but said nothing, Leo noticed all the eyes staring at him, he regretted all the things he just said....Cristiano has won ballon d'Or, who the hell is he to say all this? "...i-i shouldn't have said it..it-its your team & you guys follow a different philosophy...i- uhh sorry for interrupting" Leo stuttered a bit restlessly.

"No no, you made a relevant point...all noted in here" Cristiano gave him a reassuring smile tapping on the side of his head with a finger. "We're going to play now, do you want to-..."

"Nooh! I'll wait here" Lionel said shaking his head as fast as he could.

"Why not ? You're very much welcome to join us" Bale encouraged him.

"But..."

"There are still some players who haven't returned from their vacation yet & Cristiano sent us a video of you playing...you look like someone we can use in the team" Sergio said understanding Leo's hesitation but Leo looked at Cristiano narrowing his eyes without replying & the other one gave him a goofy grin. Cristiano is quite proud of his boyfriend's football skills & couldn't resist capturing them on his phone one day & then sharing it with his friends.

"C'mon now...or don't complain about not playing after getting home" Cristiano said holding out his hands which Leo accepted pouting & his boyfriend pulled him up from where he was sitting.

The first goal of the match came on 10th minute when Benzema scored a one to one against Navas. Cristiano & Sergio blamed Marcelo for conceding while Gareth threw his hands in air exasperatedly while the other team celebrated, Leo just muttered something under his breath frowning then ran back to his position. He has taken the position of a striker but he is playing more as an attacking midfielder and playmaker...he is playing in Cristiano's team so that Cristiano can protect him from any fouls or from getting kicked. Cristiano has already told his teammates if anyone kicks Leo he'll kick the shit out of them. So far Lionel's playing has been impressive, he & Tony are playing amazing passes in the midfield, keeping the ball possession with themselves....but the other team got one fucking chance & they scored.

They're in the last 3 minutes of the first half & Lionel is getting more desperate to get a goal which is worrying Cristiano. So far Leo didn't get fouled or slipped or anything....they're playing a 40 minutes match & the first 20 minutes is enough for Leo, Cristiano thought. Meanwhile Leo received the ball from Casemiro & made a run down the right wing, he dribbled past Danilo, Varane then passed the ball to Bale outside the box then ran into the box with Cristiano running behind him....this is the area where strikers get fouled all the time, can Leo please think he is running with a baby growing inside him ? Bale passed the ball back to Leo since he got blocked by Danilo & Modric...there was no one in cover to whom he could pass the ball to & Pepe has already positioned himself in front of him.

"You don't have to protect me here too Cristiano!!! ...getting heart attack playing football is not that common!" He yelled at Cristiano & Cristiano saw the unmarked space on the left side of the goal & he ran there faster than lighting bolt...he has no time to reply to Leo or even feel surprised after hearing him. Lionel need to get to a better position so he can supply Cristiano a perfect cross. He simply nutmeged Pepe then accurately chipped the ball towards Cristiano who headed the ball inside the net. Iker was on his ass, their opponents were slurring curses at eachother playfully & Cristiano hugged Leo so tight, he is sure even the baby felt it. Everyone clapped and congratulated Leo, impressed by his skills even the coaches & staffs in the sidelines were mesmerized by his skills. All this happened within a minute & it was like Lionel had it all calculated when he got the ball from Tony first. Leo didn't celebrate though, he just stood hugging Cristiano & blushed as everyone praised him.

"That lad has got some skills!" A staff said to Zizou who was still smiling as he watched the players celebrating.

"Yes, he should take this professionally...why don't you offer him a trial Alejandro ?" Zidane turned towards the B team coach "...ask the club officials to talk with his family"

"Sure, I'll talk with the boy after training session gets over...see if he's playing for any other club. Cristiano did a nice thing by bringing him here today" the B team coach agreed.

"He is Cristiano's boyfriend actually.." Zidane told him.

"...so he is the boy whose pictures were all over media yesterday? Poor lad!"

"A player's private life is none of our business" Zizou said with a frown "...as long as it doesn't effect his performance"

"That was something Leo...amazing! I'm honestly surprised" Cristiano whispered in Leo's ear walking to the other side of the pitch as both the teams changed their sides, they are not really taking any half-time break.

"Thank you" Lionel mumbled blushing.

"..go & wait for me in the sidelines darling" Cristiano pressed a kiss on Leo's sweaty forehead.

"Why ? We've just played 20 minutes" Leo said in a whiny tone.

"You've ran a lot for one day, give the baby some rest"

"But the baby isn't even running...i am!...plus if i go theres no one to replace me...i'm playing against Iker Casillas can you believe that ? I haven't taken a picture with him yet!". Leo did tell him Iker was his favorite Real Madrid player & Cristiano was curious how he knows him...probably because Iker is playing here for a really long time but Cristiano didn't ask him about since when he started watching football or when was the last time he watched a matched.

"We'll call someone from the B team" Cristiano laughed pointing at some lucky B team players training separately who got promoted this season "please baby, you shouldn't be running right now" he combed back Leo's wild hair locks from his forehead. Lionel's hair has grown a lot, Cristiano made a mental note on taking his hair stylist's appointment this weekend.

"You said i can't play 'after few days', please 5 more minutes" Leo whined pouting.

"Leo-..." Cristiano frowned.

"Pleeeease" Leo have him his best puppy eyes.

"...only five minutes" Cristiano grumbled. He agreed on only because Sergio was yelling at them from the other side of the pitch to take positions. Just a minute after their second half play started Cristiano earned himself a penalty after Danilo fouled Cristiano outside the box. "Leo...sidelines" he said positioning the ball.

"But the second half just started..." Leo frowned.

"It's better we change players now...or we'll have to stop the game again & 2-3 minutes won't matter" Cristiano shrugged.

"Noo-..." Cristiano was a second away from carrying his whiny boyfriend out of the field that Leo came up with a deal. "...-then i'll take the free-kick" Lionel stomped his foot on the grass.

"Fine..go ahead" Cristiano said pausing a bit. It took all of his will power to not laugh right now & maintained his straight face. Leo walked to the ball petulantly & bent down to position the ball himself which made Cristiano lick his bottom lip because....that ass!

"Hey...yellow card to both of you for wasting time" Benzema shouted & Cristiano raised his hands dramatically.

"Leo do that thing you showed me at home" Cristiano said grinning.

"No I'll embarrass myself.." Leo whispered.

"Trust me you won't...that kick was awesome" Cristiano encouraged him.

"...pretend like you'll take the shot" Leo whispered to him & accordingly Cristiano started his steps like he is going to kick but instead he ran diagonally & when everyone thought Cristiano is going to shoot the ball they jumped & disorganized the wall Leo came running from behind to take the actual shot & placed the ball on the top left corner of the goal post & what makes this free-kick even more better....Leo scored the it with a rabona shot! one of the hardest & creative shot that even pros don't dare to try.

\-----------

The dressing room became less crowded as the players started leaving after taking their shower, some were on the game room while some were in the common area but Cristiano is giving Leo a little foot massage to help him recover faster. He asked Leo if he would like to shower with them but Leo said no, Cristiano had guessed it anyway.

"Ready to go home?" Cristiano asked resting Leo's feet down on the floor from his lap. He arched an eyebrow when he looked up at Lionel from where he was kneeling on the floor wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Leo is staring at his bare body hungrily with his big puppy eyes...the look a person usually gives when they're fantasizing erotic stuffs thinking of someone. Cristiano noticed the slight pout on his face so is that a signal ? ...is Leo unhappy with their 'intimate relationship'? because Cristiano is...not unhappy just a bit frustrated.

"I think the baby has gained 20 pounds in last 20 minutes...i feel so heavy" Leo sighed. Okay so thats why Leo was pouting.....no inappropriate thinking. Cristiano isn't sure why but he surprisingly felt relieved with that....yes, he'd love some sex, groping Leo's ass secretly in public or whenever he gets a chance, kiss him senseless, make him moan, he won't lie if anyone asks him if he imagines about Leo riding him or sucking his cock when he jerks off...he just wishes he could have the 'normal sex life' with Leo but again nothing with this tiny person is 'normal', he barged into Cristiano's life like a fallen angel crashing on earth & now spending every moment with him is an experience.

"Its your muscles getting stiff. Lets go home, take a hot steam bath & you'll feel relaxed" Cristiano told him standing up, he picked up his jeans that was lying on the bench behind Leo & stared getting himself dressed...now this made Leo blush. "We'll pick up something to eat on our way home"

"But i thought your friends told you to join them for breakfast"

"Yes baby but we'll go home. I don't want you to drag yourself around me with any kind of discomfort" Cristiano gave him a soft smile "..but still we need to stop by in the team cafe...some of our blaugrana friends have come to visit us"

"Blaugrana friends ?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"Yes...it'll probably sound unbelievable but we are rivals not enemies & we don't have that kind of 'hateful' relationship like media claims...in fact we are quite friendly outside the pitch" Cristiano said pulling on his jacket "...lets go"

"..a-are you talking about Barca players?" Leo's asked in a bit shaky voice.

"Yes.." Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately at his silly boyfriend as they walked out of the dressing room. Lionel walked hesitantly with Cristiano down the long corridor just like he did when he came here. Cristiano thought its just because of his shyness & lack of confidence but actually Leo was dreading inside...he doesn't want to see anything or anyone related to Barcelona...how'll he tell Cristiano about his relation with that city ? he has so many secrets that he can't tell him, beautiful memories that'll only cause him pain now...reminder of things he can't have now. "Are you alright? " Cristiano's concerned voice bought him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes" Lionel mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

"Then why did you stop ?" Cristiano asked & Leo realized he's standing in the middle of the corridor holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Uh umm..nu-nothing" Leo stuttered & stared walking. Cristiano wasn't very convinced though so he wrapped an arm around Leo's side & pulled him closer as they walked. A small turn before they enter the cafe Leo heard people talking, the voices inside were loud enough for everyone outside to hear but....Leo recognized Sergio & Iker's voice talking inside & two other voices that sounds...somehow familiar then he heard them laughing, Leo bit his bottom lip & took a stealth look inside. It made his pounding heart stop. Cristiano watched him confusedly, unable to understand what made Leo so anxious suddenly.

"I need to leave right now" Leo said turning around & walking away as fast as he could leaving Cristiano behind.

"Wait..Leo !?" Cristiano shouted from the back as he tried to makw the other stop.

"Cristiano-..!?" Sergio called him from where he was standing with Iker & their blaugrana friends Gerard Pique & Andres Iniesta.

"..sorry guys...Leo isn't feeling well" Cristiano absentmindedly waved at them and paced quickly to catch Leo. "Leo ? baby ? what happened!?" He asked placing a hand on Leo's shoulder from back.

"I'm not feeling very well..i-i need to go home, i'm sorry" Leo said in a shaky voice.

"Alright, we'll go home but you are going the wrong way" Cristiano said guiding him towards the exit which wasn't very far. "What happened, Leo ? Please tell me. Did anybody tell you anything?" Cristiano cooed to Leo while he walked looking down. He was so busy comforting Lionel that he didn't notice the atrocious group of journalists waiting outside. The moment the automatic door opened and they step outside they got circled by journalist, none of them was ready for this & the flashes of camera made them both flich, Cristiano pulled back his hand from Leo's shoulder immediately, almost instinctively.

"Cristiano is this your new boyfriend ?"

"The recent pictures of a boy which were published, sources claim its your new boyfriend...any comment on that ?"

"How did you get involved in this scandal?"

"After dating some of the finest models you come out as bisexual...what do you've to say about this? Is this some kind of 'experimental relationship?"

"...Are you his sugar daddy ?"

All the journalists threw their obscene questions at him while he struggled against them ignoring all their questions gritting his teeth because Leo is lost somewhere in this small crowd & his priority is to find him & make him feel safe. The idea that he is somewhere around here & dealing with this situation alone is enough to get Cristiano all worked up.

"Leo !?" without thinking Cristiano called him because he can't see the tiny figure, neither can he hear him. He seriously regrets not parking his car in the private area, someone must've seen them or any staff member have called them....they all hand in hand. Cristiano is getting more restless with every passing second so he pushed & shoved against the crowd trying to find Lionel.

"Are you in relationship with Cristiano Ronaldo ?"

"How did you guys met ? ...any comment on those pictures-..."

"Is he good on bed ?"

"What is your name?"

"How is dating world's best football player working for you ? Does he take you to lavish dinners ?"

The other section on journalist preyed on Lionel while the other one tried to cover his face with his hands. All the journalists were coming on him as Leo sniffled looking down, tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Please let me go.." Lionel mewled pathetically.

"Lionel!" Cristiano finally spotted him and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him closer to his body. Lionel immediately ducked his face in Cristiano's chest as Cristiano wrapped his arms around him protectively. 3-4 security guards came running to them & tried to clear the area, they moved the journalists away Cristiano took the chance & guided Leo out of this chaos.

"Whats happening there ?" Gerard said looking through the tinted glass window.

"Brainless journalists..." Iker muttered.

"Look Cristiano there..." Gerard grinned pointing at Cristiano who was standing by his car now "...& who's that guy ?" 

"Thats Cristiano's boyfriend" Sergio told him.

"Oh" Pique said simply. He stared at them for some moment, the guy looks a bit....familiar? 

"Poor kid..." Iker said.

"Who ?" Andres asked a bit confused.

"The boy...didn't you see what they did to him ?" Iker refered to the pictures.

"What the fuck ? That really happened? ...i thought that photoshop or something" Andres said, shocked but Pique remained silent & looked at the smaller body outside intently...its kind of bugging him, he just wishes the guy will turn around for once so he can see his face. 

"Oh my god thats Leo!!" Pique literally shouted when he could see his face.

"You know him ?" Sergio asked shocked.

"Yes..."

\----------------------

Leo pulled on the handle of the door of the car recklessly, crying.

"Baby please listen to me...i'm so sorry, i-i never th-...."

"Please...i don't want to stay here" Leo sobbed. Its too painful to see those innocent eyes red & puffy from crying after seeing him so happy this morning. Cristiano didn't say anything instead he unlocked the door of the car for him...he just can't comfort Leo, he doesn't know how to, every day something goes wrong & he can't blame Leo for the way he reacts because he's still so naive....damn! It doesn't even matter, nobody deserves to suffer like this.

"I'm so sorry...sorry, sorry, sorry, i'm sorry" Cristiano said desperately as he looked back & forth to the road & Leo. Lionel was crying, sitting curled up to himself next to Cristiano, he isn't even wearing the seatbelt. "I never should've you here...i'm so sorry" he pulled the smaller body close to himself, handling the steering wheel one hand. Cristiano placed multiple kisses on Leo's head, he felt the other one's tensed body relax in his embrace. "I promise baby from now on i'll listen to you...you don't have to leave the house ever if you don't want to, i'll never force you" No reply from the other one. Cristiano huffed resigned & concentrated on driving. After about 10 minutes or so they were finally. "Baby we're home..." he nudged clingy Leo who who had a tight grip on his jacket. "...I'm not going anywhere Leo, please trust me. I'm so sorry i left your hand there but i didn't mean it...i-i didn't mean to traumatize you like that" when Lionel didn't make any move, Cristiano sighed & opened the door of the car. It was hard to get out of the car carrying Leo but Cristiano did it carefully, not putting much pressure on Leo's stomach. He walked to the door and was about to ring the bell but before he could do it, Leo started moving fearfully on his lap forcing Cristiano to put him down. "Lionel what happened?" He asked with a confused expression but Leo just wailed, jutting out his bottom lip like a 5 year old expressing anger, he turned around & kicked the door. Dolores opened the door with a frown after several more kicks, Leo stomped inside & ran to his room upstairs.

"What happened ?" Dolores asked Cristiano with a worried expression.

"He's never going to get out of this house again!" Cristiano said a bit angrily running after Leo. After Lionel got inside his room he couldn't even make it to the bed, he sat on the floor against the wall & kept on crying. "Lionel ? oh god.." Cristiano said more to himself panickedly walking into the room. He quickly put an arm around Leo's neck & other one down his thighs so that he could take him to the bed but the other one batted his hands away.

"Noh! no! ...g-get away from me" Lionel's words came out broken because of crying & sniffling as he hit Cristiano randomly. They were not really to hurt Cristiano rather Lionel was merely doing this to take out his frustrations & Cristiano understood that so he said nothing to Leo neither did he stopped him.

"Baby please get on the bed...you need to calm d-..."

"No! ...no..you! you are involved in all this as much as i am then why will i be the only one to suffer !?" Lionel yelled at him. Even though Lionel has every right to complain it still hurt...Cristiano is doing everything he can for him & he isn't asking for any credit, he just wish Leo could see it & understand his feelings too. He can't control the whole media but he did whatever was in his power, even he got harassed today.

"What do you want me to do ?" Cristiano asked in a low voice. He isn't angry on Leo or something...its just his words are physically hurting Cristiano.

"N-nothing...i want to go home..to see my parents but i don't even know where they are" Leo sobbed. Panicked added with the hurt feeling, Cristiano could feel his heart skip a beat & his feet getting cold. He remembers Lionel saying this before too & he said it again. Cristiano understands he is unhappy but he isn't the one to made him sad then why would Leo say something like this to him ? Can't he see Cristiano can't live without him.

"L-Leo are you saying you don't want to live here anymore ? you don't want me anymore ?" he grabbed Leo by his biceps & made both of them sit on the bed because Cristiano can't feel his legs anymore...& also he may faint if Leo gives the wrong answer.

"A-are you crying ?" Lionel tried to control his cries "Cris'ano no.." he wiped the tears that rolled down Cristiano's eyes. "I never said i don't want you anymore-...."

"I promise Leo i'll try to do better for you....you'll have no problems staying here, p-please don't ruin what we have...i can't live without you...l-leaving your hand there was a mistake" Cristiano cried hugging Leo. No one has ever seen him this weak....Leo can make him both the happiest & the saddest person in the world.

"shh- Cristiano ? i didn't say i don't want you, god no...you are the best thing that has happened to me. I said i want to see my parents but thats impossible...i wasn't thinking right when i said it" Leo stroked Cristiano's gelled hair trying to sooth him. It's funny how Lionel depends on Cristiano for literally everything yet he has all the control over their relationship. "i can never separate you from your baby" Leo took Cristiano's hand & placed it one his tummy. Lionel knows Cristiano loves him very much but he didn't know he can effect him like this...Cristiano looks so strong & smart, he is nothing compared to him yet he reversed their role today "you don't have to do better...its me" Leo cooed, his cries has reduced to hiccups but he's still trying, he owes this to Cristiano.

"...you made me cry" Cristiano said after a moment of silence.

"& if you don't stop i'll tell this to Katia & Elma" Lionel poked out his tongue.

"...thats mean, you're mean" Cristiano whined sitting up.

"i was sad...those guys were mean" Lionel slumped himself on Cristiano, face pressed against his well build chest. Always the clingy one. "a guy said i'm with you because of your money..." his words got muffled.

"...thats why you said you want to leave ?"

"um-hmm" Leo nodded.

"Leo i told you its a very cruel world...i-i guess its all my fault, i shouldn't have taken you to sports center today" Cristiano huffed "....you scared me to death"

"someone called me whore...he called me that..am i that disgusting ?" Leo mewled.

"you promised me you'll never think so small of yourself.." Cristiano made him look into his eyes.

"I know..but..you won't understand" he shrugged off. "at the end of the day i've to spend the day with you & you love me...i guess thats all it matters" Lionel sealed both their lips for a deep passionate kiss.

"thank you for understanding baby" Cristiano smiled after they pulled back from the kiss. "...& i'll try to find your family i promise, i'll bring some hot chocolate for you then we you tell me whatever you remember about your family okay ?" he placed a kiss on Leo's forehead before getting out of the bed.

"No, we'll cuddle under the warm blankets then take a nap....& Cristiano bring two cups of hot chocolate, you tried today too" Leo grinned.

"Leooo...." Cristiano whined frustratedly before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think of this chapter :) all your comments make me really happy ♥♥♥  
> [corrections will be edited later]


	15. Chapter 15

"Oii Cristiano ?" Gerard said waving at Cristiano from where he was sitting in the cafe just when Cristiano was about to leave for home after training session.

"Gerard ?" Cristiano was a bit surprised to see the blaugrana man here but he walked in the cafe anyway. "Sorry i couldn't join you guys yesterday....& i thought you all went back to Barcelona"

"Yes the others went back, i stayed...i actually need to talk with you. Hope you're not in a hurry" Gerard gestured towards the sit on the other side of the table.

"No, its alright" Cristiano said arching an eyebrow questionably as he took the seat. Its not alright, okay ? He just want to go back home to Leo & his baby, if Gerard wouldn't have called him right now, he'd be halfway home already ughh....Cristiano shrugged off his thoughts & tried to concentrate on the present. "What do we possibly have to talk about that needs to happen....so privately"

"The boy. The boy who came with you yesterday...pale skin, wild hair, lean body, this much height" Gerard hold out his hand on air to show Leo's short height "...wears clothes which are two times bigger than him & has better football skills than you, how do you know him ?" he said in an accusing tone in one breath.

"....& he has beautiful eyes" Cristiano said absentmindedly, lips curving up in a small smile. He is daydreaming a lot these days. "...sorry what? How the hell do you know him !?"

"What ?" Gerard asked him confused after hearing his remark about Leo's beautiful eyes but then he got back to the real question without wasting time "i asked you first" he asked demandingly.

"If we are talking about the same person & the boy who came with me yesterday is my boyfriend but why does that concern you ? ...you left all your works & stayed back for this why ?" Cristiano asked him narrowing his eyes but deep down he can feel his heartbeat getting faster....this is Leo they're discussing about. A part of him didn't want to give the other one any information about his precious Leo but the other part betrayed wondering if Gerard really knows Leo maybe he can give some lead about his past....but considering his Lionel's past not many people should know him & certainly not Gerard Pique so Cristiano turned on his overprotective boyfriend mode.

"This is important okay ? His name is Lionel Messi, do you know that ?" He said frustratedly.

"He is my boyfriend so i'm very much sure of it but how the hell you know his name ?" Cristiano asked with a serious expression.

"He is your WHATT !?" Gerard also yelled but controlled himself before he draws attention towards himself. Even though they are within Real Madrid's sport complex there's still media around. "How can he be your boyfriend? He went missing some years ago....we looked for Leo everywhere, he was supposed to be the future star...but he was gone like aliens came & took him away with them...with no trace. I want need to see him, i almost ran to him when i saw him yesterday but there was media outside...&..& Sergio said not to worry he's with you but he looked sad....i was his best friend & i know when he's sad!" Gerard's voice became shaky by this point & Cristiano doesn't know how to react to this. *how did he knows Leo went missing !? future star !? aliens !? BEST FRIEND !??* Cristiano's head is a mess & he can't process anything right now.

"L-look calm down okay..."*"I think we should go to a more private place to talk about this" Cristiano said scratching his head after a moment of silence & Gerard nodded noticing some of the people, mostly staff members are checking on him from the corner of their eyes.

\---------

"Tell me from the beginning" Cristiano said driving his car, eyes fixed on the road.

"Yes. He came to Barcelona when he was 13 years old. We didn't believe he was 13 though, he looked a lot smaller & shy....the first impression may even make you think he is mute but then the coaches told us he has GHD-..."

"What is that?" Cristiano asked him curiously. Leo never mentioned anything about G...or whatever Geri just said.

"Growth hormone deficiency. It was life threatening for him but despite his disadvantages he used to play like a pro...better than some of them. Coaches in La Masia said he's gonna be the future star" Gerard said proudly "....wait he didn't tell you anything about that?"

"Leo told me nothing" Cristiano said dumbfounded taking the turn to the highway because he's sure its gonna be a long chat & since he can't do it in home with Lionel around he wants to get away from all these traffic & noise.

"Barca agreed on paying for his treatment so he came here with his family but his family had to return because of financial reasons & he lived here in La Masia with us..."

"Do you know anything about his family? He told me he is from Argentina but nothing more....no city or address or anything." Cristiano asked him

"I don't know about his family but i saw them once but i do know which city he comes from....he's from Rosario. Barca scouted him from Newells old boys..."*"how is he now?" Gerard asked all of a sudden.

"Not good, not bad i guess....he wants to see his parents"*"Tell me more...how did he-..."

"If we check his file & records from both the clubs maybe we'll be able to find his family" Gerard suggested.

"Yes, i can do that..." Cristiano said more to himself "thank you. Tell me more about his health & how he went you know....'missing'". Lionel's best friend is probably not aware of the fact that Leo was kidnapped & all other terrible things that have happened to him.

"...like i said it was life threatening, its treatment was expensive too & his parents couldn't afford it. His fate bought him here....Barca acknowledged his talent and signed him up. He had to take hormone injections on his legs every night, it was scary but he was determined...but one day he was gone..."

"What happened ?"

"We came to Madrid to play a cup final. We won, Leo had scored a hatrick but he sprained his leg in the last minutes & that was the last time we saw him. The sponsors took him with them for injury check but we couldn't find him anywhere....we searched for him everywhere, we filed a missing complaint to the police but they closed the case after three months when they got no clue. They said either human traffickers has got their hands on him & they've shipped him outside the country or he has gone voluntarily & joined some drug cartel...but..but we know he can never do such things. He didn't even leave the dorm room without a friend. Me, Andres, Xavi & Cesc asked everyone wherever we went for matches but nobody saw him...." Gerard covered his face with his hands & exhaled deeply. It must've been really painful to lose a friend like that. Cristiano pulled his car on the highway....they've come pretty far from the mainstream traffic. "I hate his fucking city..." he rubbed his face frustrated.

"He was kidnapped & the guy who held him against his will did terrible things with him" Cristiano said after a moment of silence.

"I knew he was in some kind trouble....i fucking knew it! But i don't get it if someone kidnapped him why didn't he ask for money & he kept him for so long ? Its been years...& what terrible things, how did you find him?"

"Umm...he was kept hostage for forced labour & he was physically abused...." Cristiano is in no way going to tell anyone about Leo being sexually abused without his knowledge. "I went to an old country house with Sese, Iker & all, i saw him there. The person who held him against his will literally turned him into his slave....at night i caught him beating him brutally....he was like half dead with one than one fracture when we took him to hospital & since then he lives with me..." Cristiano said with a gloomy expression not telling the whole truth, thinking about that night is enough for him to feel like throwing up but he can never thank himself enough for being there that night.

"Fuck! Who is that son of bitch?? I need to see that bastard" Gerard said gritting his teeth.

"He is in jail..."*"& as for Leo, he's happy now..."

"...but you said he isn't good or bad either"

"Yes, but he is better than he was when i first bought him home...he was in shock, he didn't talk or eat for days but he has recovered well...physically at least but the bitch media published some pictures of him....it made him sad though they kept his identity secret & face blurred. Didn't you see them ?" Cristiano told him.

"I didn't...what picture ?"

"...doesn't matter, the main thing is that he's safe now"

"So for how long will you keep him in your house ?" Gerard asked him.

"As long as i live in that house" Cristiano said frowning "he's my boyfriend, okay ? He's pregnant with my child" he didn't hesitate to clear his claim on Leo.

"He is WHATTT !?"

"We love eachother & thats all it matters...stop being so dramatic" Cristiano's frown deepened. "...he has been through a lot okay...so if you want to see him, you've to be supportive"

"Alright...alright, i'll be supportive...just take me to him" Gerard grumbled.

"Hmm...but not like this. Every time i ask him about his past he changes the topic....maybe he doesn't want to look back. If a person from his past stands in front of him all of a sudden....it may have a reverse effect on him-...."

"Are you telling me you won't let me see my little pulga ?"

"I never said that....all i'm saying is i'll try to make him talk about his past & you can make your appearance, if he doesn't i'll just tell him the truth & you can meet him...because Leo, he isn't very fond of surprises" Cristiano clarified "...& pulga ?"

"Yeah thats the nickname we gave him for his football skills" Geri shrugged.

"Let's go then. You can stay in my townhouse till i talk to him....you made me late, i told Leo i'll be home by 9:30" Cristiano said starting the car engine.

"Thanx man but how long will it take...I've to go back to Barcelona tonight"

"We'll see till evening, if he doesn't say anything by then you can come & see him before you leave.

\-------------

"What took you so long ?" Dolores asked Cristiano as he entered the house.

"I came across an old friend" Cristiano said walking to the dining table "will you stop worrying so much ? I'm not 10 anymore...do i need to tell you everything about where i go or whom i meet ?"

"I just asked you because you told Leo you'll be back home by 9:30...its nearly 10:30 now. If you promise someone something you should try to keep it....especially with Leo because you know he-....."

"Mum i didn't mean it like that..." Cristiano turned towards her & hugged noticing the hurt in her voice. "I'm a bit stressed..." he said honestly resting his head on his mother's.

"Care to share ? ...if thats okay for you" Dolores asked him looking up at Cristiano.

"Where is he ?" He asked pulling back.

"He was waiting for you....went to his room few minutes ago to take some rest"

"Firstly, sorry for being late....& sorry again if i was rude to you" he apologized & Dolores gave him a warm assuring smile. "....ehh Leo...well, he played in Barca's youth academy before he got kidnapped. He came to Barcelona after the club agreed on paying for his GHD treatment." He said blankly.

"GHD ? Growth hormone deficiency ? From where did you get these informations ? ....that says a lot about his small stature"

"Mum..." Cristiano said in a whiny tone.

"Right, i forgot you like the height difference.." she teased.

"Mum!"*"this is important okay?"

"So, what you plan on doing now ? ....i mean theres not much to do with this now, at least we know something about his past"*"i think you should talk to him about his GHD & tell his doctor about it. We don't want any risk with his preg-..."

"Why ? Why would this risk the pregnancy? Is there a risk !?" Cristiano cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"No..don't be silly!" Dolores laughed a bit "but i think his doctor should have his medical history" & Cristiano sighed in relief. "...is this why you are stressed ? Because you came to know about him playing for Barca & his GHD ?"

"theres more..." Cristiano said biting his bottom lips, stress line forming on his forehead.

"Tell me..."

"No...i mean i will but first i need to talk to him"

"Alright...he's in his room"*"& he made pancakes for you" she said before Cristiano could leave.

"...& didn't set the kitchen on fire ?" He mumbled more to himself. "He did good..." Cristiano said taking a bite. He didn't do good he did great, Leo's pancakes are the fluffiest pancakes he ever had & Cristiano was really very hungry after training, he had to stop himself from purring. He wish he could have more but right now talking with Lionel seemed more important so after finishing one pancake he went upstairs to his room. The house is quiet since both his sisters have left for work & Crisi is in school. Cristiano walked inside the room without bothering to knock to find his boyfriend laying on the bed curled up to himself. He leaned forward & stroked Leo's hair. Leo's lethargic self reacted to the touch quickly as he woke up startled & turned his head towards Cristiano.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up" Cristiano said giving him a apologetic smile.

"i wasn't sleeping...." Leo said sluggishly, rubbing his eyes & yawning.

"Okay...so how is my baby doing ?" Cristiano asked chuckling a bit.

"Fine i guess..." Leo mumbled grumpyly poking his baby bump with a finger.

"I wasn't talking about that baby...i was talking about you" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked noticing Lionel's sulk "are you still upset about what happened there ?" He referred to what happened with them in Real Madrid's sport center the other day.

"What took you so long ?" Leo asked him frowning.

"Are you upset about that ?" Cristiano laughed again sitting beside Leo.

"I'm not upset...i was worried"

"It won't happen again..." Cristiano murmured to him wrapping both his hands around Leo's body & pulled him closer. "I came across a friend of mine" Cris placed a wet kiss on Lionel's cheek & he snuggled closer to him. "Leo ?" He called after a minute of silence. Lionel responded with a small 'hmm..' resting his head on Cristiano's chest. "I was wondering..." he hesitated a bit & Leo looked up at him with a confused expression. "I was wondering, if you're ready....maybe you could tell me more about your past". Lionel tensed up after hearing it & Cristiano prayed to all the gods that this doesn't backfires.

"W-why ? Don't you trust me" Lionel stuttered nervously.

"Yes, i do! ....more than anyone in this world but i need you to trust me too. I deserve to know the truth" Cristiano tried but the other one just kept staring at his lap, gnawing his bottom lip. "....its alright baby you don't have to say it....i know its hard for you, i understand" he hugged Leo tightly once again.

"No...I'll tell you..."*"its hard for me to say it out loud but for once i'll say it because you're right you deserve to know the truth..." Lionel looked at him with glassy eyes before resting his head against Cristiano's chest again. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything..."

"I came here when i was 13, i got kidnapped when i was 15 year & 7 months old" Leo started taking a deep breath after a moment of silence. "I was tricked by the person....i-i thought he was trying to help me but..." he sniffled & Cristiano rubbed his back soothingly. He is glad that Lionel has decided to tell him about his past but he's a bit surprised & curious that he didn't mention anything about Barca or his dream to become a football player, he decided not to interrupt, maybe Leo will come back to that later.

"Its alright baby, you trusted him....he'd bad intentions, its not your fault...."

"I was injured & i couldn't find my team-...parents" Leo corrected himself. "...he..Mourinho insisted on helping me so i went with him but he took me to his house....it-it was getting dark & i was getting desperate to find my parents i didn't wanted to go but he said i was putting too much strain on my injured leg...that i'd take some rest & eat something while he finds my parents....trust me i didn't want to go..." he sobbed.

"did you know him from earlier?"

"Yes...no, i mean not personally...met him that day"

"What happened then..."

"I was fooled by his sweet talks & warm hospitality n' all..." he mewled, words getting muffled against Cristiano's chest. "...the food he gave me was drugged" Leo cried. His screeching cries & trying to muffle them on his boyfriend's chest hurt Cristiano more than anything but he didn't stop him because he knows Leo will feel more relieved if he shares them with him so he just tightened his arms around him, hoping Leo will understand nobody will love him more than he does. *He knows Leo understands that*. "The next day when i woke up i was lying on the floor....i was confused..the...the room was dirty & dimly lit by candles....then he came in & his expression was so dark"*"at first i tried to resist but he kept hurting me so i begged him & begged him....a-after he was done beating me he asked me to undress & do disgusting things for him...when i refused he beat me more & force himself on me...." at this point Cristiano could feel Lionel shivering in his embrace "after he was done i told him now that he has got what he wanted he should let me go...i begged him but he just locked me up in that room. This happened again after a month or so...then again & again, more frequently....the second time when he tried to rape me again i hit him with a flower vase and then...then the wrote 'whore' on my back with a knife, he heated it before doing so & told me he loved it when i screamed & begged, he called me names & treated me like an object so i stopped screaming or begging. I decided i won't give him any satisfaction..."

"You were brave to do that. I'm proud of you darling & you'll never be treated like that ever again!" Even though Cristiano sounded sad he really was proud of his Leo but Leo was too ashamed to even make an eye contact, he just kept crying gripping on Cristiano's shirt tightly as he said.

"....it feels disgusting when someone touches you where you don't want to...i felt disgusted in my own body. He was always demanding...always do this! do that! & if i did anything wrong he took out his cane or w-whip, he used to make me sit under cold shower for hours...somedays he put things inside me....& people who came to his parties knew about all of us...me & the others who were there but never helped us instead they groped me whenever they got chance. I-I thought you & your friends will be the same like others..."*"....thank you" Leo cried tugging hard on his shirt.

"Lionel look at me" Cristiano tried to make the younger man look at him but Leo refused to do so. "Leo..here look at me..." he cupped Leo's face & made him look straight into his own glassy eyes "you'd never hate yourself for being you, okay ?" Cristiano reminded him again "you're worth it & deserve to be happy & treated equally like any other human being! You Lionel Messi are perfect! & i cherish every moment i spent with you, i-..." before he could finish his sentence Lionel cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"I love you..." Leo wrapped his arms around Cristiano's neck so tight that he couldn't breathe "...you make my days worth living"

"Shhh Leo!" Cristiano hushed his boyfriend pulling him back from the hug & settled him more comfortably on his lap making sure he doesn't put any pressure on Leo's baby bump. "I'm so glad you opened up to me..." he placed soft kisses all over Leo's tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting...i know this is important for our relationship but i was scared..." Leo mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to be scared anymore..." Cristiano grabbed some tissues from the side table & wiped Leo's runny nose.

"....I've to tell you something more" Leo paused looking down "when i was younger i had growth hormone deficiency. I wanted to tell this before but didn't know how to say it..."

"thats why you are so tiny..." Cristiano tried to cheer Leo rocking him slowly.

"Don't joke! don't you dare joke...its not funny!" Leo hit him hard on his shoulder.

"Alright...I'm sorry. I'm love it when you stand on your tippy toes to kiss me you know.." he chuckled but Lionel glared at him. "We'll tell the doctor about it in our next visit, is there anything more you want to tell ?" Cristiano hoped Lionel will tell him about Barcelona but he just nodded a 'no'.

"I want to be alone for sometime, let me be alone" he wailed.

"No! If you don't want me to talk, i won't say a word but i'm not leaving you here alone with your all that negative feeling....i don't want to deal with Mr. Comatose again!" Cristiano made it clear that he isn't leaving him alone.

"Cristiano, i'll be fine i really need some time al-..."

"Its for your safety...please Leo let me stay for you & the baby" Cristiano pressed a finger on Leo's lips before he could finish his sentence. Lionel got it his boyfriend isn't going to leave him alone so he snuggled closer to him & got comfortable. Cristiano smiled when he looked down at his precious nestled on his lap with his eyes closed. He combed back Lionel's wild hair from his forehead with his fingers which made Leo open his eyes & look at him pouting before closing his eyes again. He feels tired & simply wants to sleep. Cristiano took out his phone from his pocket carefully & messaged Gerrard :

'You can't see Leo today'

'WTF man !? Why ?'  
Gerard replied back almost immediately.

'He told me a lot that he hadn't said to me before but he skipped about his connection with Barcelona'

'WTF do you mean he skipped his connections with Barcelona ????'  
'Leo'll never do that'  
'HE'S A TRUE CULE!!!!'  
'& I'M COMING TO SEE HIM'  
'& WHEN I GO THERE IF I SEE YOU'RE LYING, I'LL PUNCH YOUR PRETTY FACE RONALDO'

Cristiano rolled his eyes after seeing all the messages flooding his whatsapp from the blaugrana man. He knows Gerard is a stubborn goof & he certainly means no harm to Leo but its Leo who didn't utter a word about Barcelona so surely something is wrong & Cristiano will find out but he doesn't want to put any more pressure on him today.

'REPLY BACK MOTHER FUCKER'  
'I'M COMING RIGHT NOW

'Don't come now'  
'Lionel is sleeping. Come after an hour or so'  
Cristiano sent back without thinking. Damn. Leo'll surely understand he told himself looking down at his sleeping boyfriend.

'Fuck your excuses but okay i'll come after 2 hrs...'  
'& also if i see you've brainwashed my pulga & turned him into a blanco....I'LL KILL YOU!!'

'I didn't tell him anything but he supports Real Madrid now ;)'

Cristiano pressed sent knowing this'll set Gerard on fire, he turned his phone on silent mode & kept it aside with a cocky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this chapter reveals a lot about Leo's past....  
> let me know what you guys think of this ^_^ ♥


	16. Chapter 16

Lionel stirred in Cristiano's lap & hummed in his sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head...don't spend the mid-day sleeping. You'll stay up all night & keep me awake too" Cristiano tickled him.

"Sleep helps baby grow, don't you know?" Leo said groggily "& why are you still here ?" His eyes still closed.

"I told you i'm not going to leave you....& I'm not falling for that one darling now wake up, we've a guest is coming" Cristiano has decided he won't ask or tell Lionel about Barca or Gerard coming & let it be a surprise element. If Leo gives a negative reaction both him & Gerard will be responsible for it. He doesn't have the time to discuss this with Leo anyway since Gerard is already on his way. Cristiano messaged him again & explained him about Leo's health & emotional triggers & asked him to pretend like he didn't knew Leo was there but he did only after telling Gerard that he was joking about Leo being a Madrid fan & gave him a peace of mind.

"Noo i was talking about this.." Lionel gestured at both of them "i thought you'd get me off your lap after i'd fallen asleep" he sat up straight yawning & Cristiano could stop himself from tapping on Leo's nose. Doesn't he have the cutest the most innocent boyfriend in the world? "Who's coming?" Leo wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend's neck smiling & Cristiano can swear he'll pull those dimples one day.

"Why don't you let it be a surprise hmm ?" Cristiano said nuzzling Leo's neck. He's glad Lionel got his sleep before Gerard comes because Leo is more happy & bubbly after his naps so maybe things will effect him less ?

"I'm not very fond of surprises." Before Cristiano could reply the doorbell rang.

"Ah that's him...guess this is going to be a surprise after all" Cristiano muttered the last part more to himself as he got off the bed. "Come.."

"Do i have to? You go...or let auntie take care of him" Leo whined rubbing his eyes.

"Yes baby, i told him i'll introduce you both, he's a close friend of mine & mum has went to pick Crisi from school. They'll do some grocery shopping so they'll be late" he told Lionel as he guided him out of the bed.

"...i have to change first, look I'm still wearing your shirt" Leo pointed at the oversized shirt he was wearing which belonged to Cristiano. The doorbell rang again.

"Don't bother baby, you look beautiful." Lionel blushed at the complement as Cristiano lead him downstairs.

"I'll wait here..." Leo halted in the middle of the stairway & Cristiano nodded giving him a small nervous smile. He walked to the with long quick steps because Gerard was torturing his doorbell.

"Hi.." he greeted Gerard.

"Yeah hi" they both shaked hand & exchanged a quick hug.

"Don't freak him out..." Cristiano said in a low voice & the other one nodded. "Leo, baby ?" He called Lionel who was standing leaning against the staircase railings. "...i want you to meet someone" Cristiano smiled at him from where he was standing. Leo could see the second person in the room but couldn't see his face because of his snapback & hoodie. He came downstairs in hesitant steps...somehow the other figure looks a bit familiar to him.

"Hello.." Leo said shyly giving Cristiano a small smile.

"This is Leo.." Cristiano announced wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you....oh my god, Leo !?" Gerard who was facing the other side of the room turned around pulling back his hoodie. He pretended to look shocked to see him here like Cristiano said.

"You know him ?" Cristiano asked like he's really surprised by this, only Leo didn't gave a reaction just stared at him with blank face. "Leo are you okay ?" He squeezed his shoulder lightly. Tears welled up in Leo's eyes suddenly & he threw himself on Gerard & hugged him tightly.

"I saw you yesterday & i wanted to-...." Leo sniffled.

"I saw you yesterday too & felt the same..." Gerard cut him off. His voice cracked up with emotions.

"You know him too wow..." Cristiano muttered & there was a little jealousy in his voice seeing Leo hug his childhood best friend. Just a little bit of jealousy. Gerard glared at him signaling him to stop his acting.

"He's m-my childhood best friend...we used to play together" Leo's sniffling got stronger.

"We searched you everywhere....everywhere!"

"I know..."

"How come you're here ?"

"Cristiano saved me.."

"Saved you ? From whom ? Tell me everything!"

"Long story...doesn't matter now anyway..." Lionel cried not because of what has happened to him but because of the years he has lost.

"Yes it does! You're important to us...we deserve to know!" Gerard guided him to sit on the sofa & Cristiano followed them.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it don't force him" Cristiano interrupted.

"Look mate, he's my bes-...."

"Geri noo...he's just trying to protect me" Leo gave Cristiano a small smile even with the teary eyes. "I'll tell you..." he turned towards Gerard. "After i got injured that day ? The match officials took me to the emergency room...the doctors gave me some pills to help me with the pain & i fell asleep after t-taking 'em. When i woke up you all were gone-..."

"Gone ? WHAT THE FUCK ?? THEY TOLD THE OFFICIALS THEY TOOK YOU TO A HOSPITAL & WHEN THEY WENT TO GET YOU, YOU WEREN'T THERE..."

"I-I dunno..." Lionel sighed tiredly "after i woke up i tried to find you all. I asked 'em to contact our staffs....a man came & said he'll take me to the hotel where you guys were staying & i went with him...."

"You went with an unknown person ??? ....we didn't stay in any hotel, Leo. We returned to Barcelona directly after the match...only few club officials stayed back for you" Gerard said rubbing his face frustratedly, feeling sorry for him.

"He wasn't unknown...he was that honorable guest who talked with us before the match...i took me to his house & kept me there forcefully" tears rolled down Leo's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Cristiano asked.

"Trust me Cristiano seeing your dreams get shattered is more painful than going through any other physical pain..." Leo bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding.

"But now you can return to Barcelona & start playing again" Gerard said hopefully.

"I can't.." he said hesitantly.

"Why ?"

"I'm pregnant..." Leo muttered looking down.

"What !?" Gerard literally jumped out from where he was sitting. "You weren't kidding!?" He turned towards Cristiano.

"I don't know why you thought i was kidding" Cristiano huffed indignantly.

"He is fucking EIGHTEENNN!!!" Gerard yelled.

"WHATT !?"*"Leo what is he saying ? You're nineteen right"

"...i ughh miscalculated" Lionel stuttered.

"You miscalculated your age !? YOU MISCALCULATED YOUR AGE ?"

"Cristiano please...i lied only because i liked you a lot as a person from our first interaction...but as time passed by that feeling turned into love." Leo finally dared look up at Cristiano "Our relationship isn't built on lies Cris'ano, this is the only thing i lied about....i know you doubt my efficiency & i just wanted to show you i'm ready to take responsibilities-..."

"...but you aren't & can never be even after next ten years" Cristiano stormed out of the room.

"Hey.." Gerard tried to intervene but Lionel stopped him.

"Geri you can't fix this..." new wave of tears welled up in his eyes.

"He loves you a lot...he'll understand & its not like you're the only one who lied...i knew you're here before i came, i saw you with Cristiano so we talked then he told me you didn't mention anything about Barca to him so he guessed you didn't want to see anybody related with the club or the city, he thought it'll make you sad & depressed...but i was adamant on seeing you so he told me to act like i didn't know you're here..." Gerard shrugged "I'm sorry to react that way on hearing you're pregnant because you know...football is your whole life but c'mon you didn't have to lie to him like that either.."

"I know Geri..." Leo sighed "...but i'm glad you guys made it to the senior team though, tell everyone if they can come too" he smiled. A sad smile....for the first time he felt sad for himself.

"Hey, c'mon now...you're just 18...you still have lots of time. I'll talk to the club today! ...& of course we're all gonna visit you."

"Don't...this is the sad truth & its better we all accept it & move on. This is my life now & you heard him...i can never be competent like you all..." a drop of tear rolled down his cheek....because he knows he isn't incompetent, not in football.

"He said it in heat of the moment & you're saying this because you're just feeling guilty for lying to him. I better go now or i'll miss my flight & you better go & talk with him..." Gerard said & Leo nodded in agreement. Before they bid their goodbyes Gerard like a picture of Leo & congratulated him for his baby. Leo locked the door after he left & huffed tiredly but he can't waste any time he has to talk with Cristiano. He slowly walked upstairs, thinking what he'll say to him.

"H-hi.." Leo said nervously. He tried to think of all the possible things he can say right now but he came up with nothing.

He noticed Cristiano doesn't seem to be that angry as he thought he would be.

"I'm not the only one who lied...you lied to me too. You told Gerard about me...you both lied to me! I'm so happy to see him but a part of me wanted to run away from there....you know why i said i was feeling sick yesterday & came home from sports center ? i saw 'em & i freaked out!"*"i never thought i'll have a normal life again but all these unexpected changes is overwhelming..."*"You're right i'm a very dumb person & you've every right to be angry..." Leo mewled then slumped himself on the bed, pulling the blanket over his head. Cristiano had to bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Yes, Leo lied, a big time but he didn't have any bad intentions....at least he didn't mess up like Cristiano did with him.

"Lionel..." he tugged on the blanket turning off the TV "i'm not angry anymore...please stop lying on your stomach & crying, the baby is feeling squeezed"

"I-i'm not crying & the baby is alright okay ?" Leo said in a shaky voice.

"I can hear you crying & i'm sorry for calling you irresponsible...you aren't irresponsible" Cristiano laughed a bit seeing Leo shifting inside the blanket. Leo put his hands between his stomach & the mattress so the baby doesn't feel 'squeezed' anymore.

"I'll turn nineteen in months...please don't be mad" Leo mumbled when Cristiano was finally successful to pull down his blanket shield.

"When is your birthday?" He asked nudging Leo to turn.

"24th June..."*"when is yours ?"

"5th Feb" Cristiano said kissing Leo's pouty lips.

"I'll make cake for you" Leo said breaking the kiss.

"I'll love that...your pancakes were tasty"

"Thank you" Lionel blushed "...so you're not angry on me anymore?"

"You are too pretty for that" Cristiano said nuzzling on his neck making Lionel giggle.

"Cristiano it tickles!" Leo said in a squeaky voice.

"Do you want to go for a drive ?" Cristiano asked.

"No...media follows you everywhere" Leo frowned. "But we can go to the backyard" he suggested. Cristiano's backyard is huge, it opens to a small lake in distant which is visited by a swan family.

"Only if you promise you'll spend time with me & not with those wild swans..."

"I promise.." Lionel beamed as they made their way to the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i divided chapter 15 into two parts because it was too big (5.5k words for a chapter is too much) :/ sorry for the inconvenience :'3


	17. Chapter 17

Cristiano talked to Lionel about his scars since they always reminded Leo about his past & make him upset, Cristiano decided to get rid of them. They both discussed about the options they have & settled with skin grafting. Lionel was reluctant at first because even though he hates them, they are a part of him now, he isn't sure how he feels about Cristiano's idea on this plus he doesn't support the idea of wasting so much money either while they're having a baby soon...but again, Cristiano has enough money to raise thirty kids together, he managed to convince Leo so here he is reading magazine sitting in the hospital waiting room alone when a nurse walked in to give him update about his boyfriend's surgery.

"Hello Mr. Ronaldo, the surgery is over, your relative wants to see you" she said with a smile. "He's in recovery room no. 3"

"...thank you" Cristiano just said literally sprinting out of the room. The recovery room isn't very far so he was there in no time. Leo was checking something intently with a smile & his doctor was telling him something, though the surgery didn't have any life risk or something, Cristiano still sighed in relief.

"Cristiano!" Leo's smile brightened seeing him "...they fixed my back & my thighs...look!" He squealed in joy like a five year old holding up two pictures in his hand & when Cristiano came closer to the bed he threw himself on Cristiano for a hug.

"Aiii careful!" Cristiano said laughing a bit "do you feel better now ?"

"YESS!" Leo showed him the pictures again so Cristiano can take a better look. These were clicked by the doctors after the surgery was done, they've to remain satisfied by seeing the transformation on pictures only till the bandage around his newly repaired skin is taken off.

"I'll give you both some time alone, excuse me" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor...& uh when can he go home ?" Cristiano pointed at Leo who was too busy being happy.

"...after 3 hours"

"Why can't i go home now ?" Leo frowned.

"...just wait till the anesthetic effect wears away" the doctor informed him.

"...but i'm fully functioning" Leo waved his hand to prove his words with a pout.

"...right, fully functioning but its a medical procedure we need to maintain" the doctor laughed a bit.

"Baby its just three hours..." Cristiano said placing a hand on his shoulder then he nodded at the doctor. 

"Cristiano look! ...LOOK!" Leo tried harder to get his boyfriend's attention. Cristiano did his best to stifle his laughter & took the pictures from Leo. His old marks on lower back & thighs are really gone, they are replaced with new skin that looks all red & tender in the pictures.

"The doctors did good" Cristiano said really impressed with the transformation. "I'm happy if you are happy..." Cristiano said more to himself placing a soft kiss on Leo's hair.

"Thank you so much" Lionel wrapped his arms tightly around Cristiano "you've no idea what this means to me.."

"C'mon now this is supposed to make you happy"

"I am happy...& a bit emotional" Leo craned back his neck to look up at Cristiano with glassy eyes "..you know they were my shame to carry & this feels like freedom so thank you" he gave Cristiano a sincere smile.

"Take a nap baby..." Cristiano said after a moment of silence pulling back from the hug, he wasn't sure how to react to that "get some rest so you can play with Junior at home"

"I don't want to..." Leo whined "sit here, i wanna talk with you" Leo shifted patting on the bed to make place for Cristiano to sit.

"We can't sit here together Leo, i'm not tiny like you" Cristiano laughed "how about we sit there..." he pointed at the couch by the window "..do you feel any pain ?" he asked just to be cautious.

"No no...no pain" 

"Good" Cristiano guided him to the couch. Leo sat snuggled up against Cristiano & smiled shyly not sure what he wants to talk about himself. He has never been good with conversations. "We've to come back here on Monday" Cristiano broke the silence "...to get your tests done" he kissed Leo on his cheek, rubbing his tiny baby bump.

"Okay" Leo mumbled blushing. They spent the next hours chatting about random stuffs till Leo's doctor came back & announced he can go home. The nurse gave Cristiano some forms to sign, after that he helped Leo untie his hospital robe. "Doctor told me not to wear jeans for some days" Leo frowned holding his jeans.

"Yes, he told me the same...shoot!" Cristiano thought for a moment "can you wait here for some time ? I'll go & get some loose track pants for you" he proposed.

"Alone ? No!" Lionel nodded his head as fast as he could "send Roy"

"Alright" Cristiano laughed then called his driver to get a pair of track pants for his silly boyfriend. Roy got his job done in less than twenty minutes, its not the first time he's dealing with his boss' sudden demands.

"Cristianooo..." Leo whined.

"Hmm ?" He looked with a confused expression & Leo looked down embarrassed "..you want me to close my eyes ?" Leo nodded at this, his pale cheeks has turned bright red. "Alright.." Cristiano tried not to laugh harder & turned around.

"Can you get my bag from there ?" Leo pointed at the selves in the corner of the room after changing into his clothes.

"Sure darling.." Cristiano grabbed Leo's little backpack before leaving the room. They shared the elevator with another old lady but still Leo stood a step behind Cristiano holding his hand. Cristiano looked down at him & sighed, Lionel certainly isn't the kind of boyfriend he can do naughty things with in a lift. He just smiled to himself looking at Leo's innocent face & wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively as they walked out of the elevator & towards the exit. "Would you like to go somewhere else before going home ?" Cristiano asked staring the car engine.

"I dunno..." Leo replied yawning.

"Now you're feeling sleepy ?" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately. The drive was short but by the time they reached home Leo could barely keep his eyes open. "Are you okay ?"

"I'm gonna sleep.." Leo yawned again.

"Of course you'll will..." Cristiano shaked his head fondly.

\-----------

"Leooo!" Crisi poked a finger on Leo's cheek to wake him up. "Leo Leo Leoo ?"

"Hmm.." Lionel hummed sleeping.

"Leo wake up!" Crisi placed a kiss on Lionel's cheek, Leo finally opened an eye at this "i got new haircut" he said in a squeaky voice.

"...looks nice on you" Leo said groggily, smiling, seeing his newly trimmed curls.

"Daddy wants you...wake up!" Junior tugged on his arm.

"I'm up spider man.." Leo sat up sluggishly. He yawned & stretched satisfied with his sleep before standing up "lets go to daddy.." he said holding Crisi's hand.

"Daddy is getting his haircut...you should too" Crisi lead him down the stairs then to the other side of the house. Leo has been in this side of the house only twice or thrice only. "Daddy says....gotta look smart" They walked by the outdoor pool & entered a room where Leo has never been before. Lionel gasped as he stepped in, the room has big mirrors with lights on its frame & comfy chairs in front of them....just like a makeup room of a professional actor!

"Hola.." Cristiano smiled seeing Leo's reflection on the mirror first then turned.

" 'ola" Leo smiled back shyly.

"I'm gonna go n' watch power rangers with nana, k ? Buh bye Leo" Junior wrapped his arms around Leo's leg & gave him a hug before running out of the room.

"Who are they ? Do they work here ?" Leo pointed shly at the guy & a girl standing by Cristiano with styling combs & scissors in their hand.

"They don't work 'here'...well..they're my stylist. They come here twice every month" Cristiano chuckled. 

"Ohh.." Leo just said not really understanding the purpose of having a 'stylist' or their work. "Why did you call me ?"

"...thought you'd want a haircut"

"I guess..." Lionel replied running his fingers through his hair then pulling down a fistful of his wild hair for check.

"Paula will you ple-..." Cristiano said to the girl who cut him off over enthusiastically.

"Sure! ...sit down hun" she turned towards Lionel gesturing towards the other chair with a fake smile. She wrapped a cape around Leo after adjusting the chair "you've nice hair, all soft & silky...i don't need to give you a shampoo" the girl carded her fingers through Leo's hair.

"Ehh..thank you ?" Lionel replied awkwardly.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want ?" Paula asked him.

"Erm-..."

"Just give him a trim, don't cut his hair too short...maybe cut a inch n' a half in the front so that his hair doesn't fall on his eyes..." Cristiano instructed.

"Noh!" Lionel frowned not liking his boyfriend dictating how his hair will be cut "i want a hairstyle like him" he looked up at the girl pointing at Cristiano.

The look Cristiano gave him is almost comical. The boy who was preparing his Cristiano's face mask also stopped his work & looked at Leo, surprised with his hairstyle selection.

"No babyyy! This hairstyle is not for you..." Cristiano said quickly "plus you'll have to gel your hair everyday...its not easy to maintain...it won't look good on you..alright!? get your normal hairstyle" he said in one go.

"...but i wanna see-" Leo's frown deepened.

"He's right hun, it won't look good on you. I style hundreds of people everyday month, i know" Paula intervened. "How about we try a hairstyle more appropriate for you"

"Uhmm..." Leo thought for a moment before grumbling a "okay"

"Alright.." Paula smiled & sprayed some water on his hair.

"Oww!" Cristiano yelped after few minutes & Lionel turned his head towards him. All this time he was trying to figure out the new game 'pokemon go' Crisi downloaded on his phone & wasn't paying any attention towards Cristiano or the girl cutting his hair. He kept staring at the guy plucking Cristiano's eyebrows intently till Cristiano noticed him staring.

"Stop it Leo. Its creepy.."

"I'm sorry...i'm just curious" Lionel stuttered blushing. "Do boys do that?"

"Yes!" both Cristiano & his stylist said in unison with a frown.

"Sorry, i didn't know" Leo poked out his tongue a bit.

"Can you please keep your head straight hun ?" Paula said.

"Ohh.." Leo just said straightening up. Paula trimmed his hair just like Cristiano said because after all he's the boss but she promised Lionel a nice hairstyle too so she grabbed the hair gel & squeezed out a generous amount of it on her hand then gelled his hair to the right side & made a fluffy semi-mohawk, she used the hair spray to give the final touch & it was done.

"What do you think of your hair ?" Paula asked with a smile.

"I love it!" Leo gasped seeing his reflection on the mirror "Cristiano look!" he pointed at his hair.

"Its alright.." Cristiano shrugged then hated himself immediately for saying this seeing Leo's smile fade, Lionel is a puppy who deserves all the love in this world after what happened to him.

"You don't like...it ?" Leo stuttered a bit.

"I love it" Cris gave him a smile, after all this is temporary, Leo's hair will be back normal after a bath.

"But you hated it a minute ago" Leo frowned.

"I didn't hate it. I uhh..said its alright be-cause...i prefer your old hairstyle more but i think this one is good too...makes you look like a college intern !? I like it" Cristiano said carefully so it sounds convincing.

"Really ?" Lionel beamed "You're right it makes me look smart"

"I prefer you silly & oblivious" Cristiano said under his breath.

"Hmm ?"

"Nothing" he said with a smile before turning at his stylist "Are we done ?"

"Yes" he replied & brushed off the excess hair before taking off the cape.

"Cristiano can we go out ?" Lionel asked him.

"Now ? ...how about we go out in the evening ?" Cristiano wrapped an arm around Leo & walked out of the room with him leaving his stylists behind.

"...but i need to catch more pokemons" Leo looked at him with his big puppy eyes.

"Why don't you look around the house ? Its a big house i'm sure you'll get some" Cristiano sighed. He doesn't like that game, he doesn't want Leo or Junior to go out on roads to catch pokemons, its dangerous he thinks but he just can't say 'no' to Leo & Leo is still too immature to understand. "...or we can spend some time together...me, you & the baby". Leo thought for a moment then nodded blushing.

Leo sat on the bed with his back pressed against Cristiano's chest and his legs stretched out. A movie is playing on the TV with volume turned down, none of them is paying any attention to it, Cristiano's hands are wrapped around Leo as he nuzzled against his neck, Lionel literally purred when he rubbed his baby bump.

"You're getting big" Cristiano grinned making Leo's cheeks turn bright red.

"Cristiano..." Leo mewled turning around on Cristiano's lap, hiding his face against Cristiano's chest.

"Hey...i like it, you don't have to feel embarrassed" Cristiano reassured rubbing his back.

"I like your abs too" Leo's words got muffled "they look strong...c-can i touch 'em" he asked hesitantly finally looking up.

"Of course you can touch them...silly!" Cristiano said affectionately ruffling his perfectly gelled hair then placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Lionel moved up Cristiano's t-shirt a bit & run his fingers along his perfectly sculpted abs then poked with his pointer finger "Leo, what are you doing ?" Cristiano couldn't hold back his laughter.

"they're soft..." Leo stated.

"It tickles! ...& what did you expect? Them to be rock hard !?" Cris kept laughing.

"...they do look rock hard" Lionel pouted "i want abs too....after the baby comes out of course"

"You're so silly Leo....the cutest silly there'll ever be" Cristiano shaked his head affectionately ruffling his hair again, this time disheveling it totally.

"Cristiano noooo! You'll ruin my hair.."

"Opps!" Cristiano tried to fix his hair with his fingers but Leo crawled off his lap.

"You ruined it" Lionel said accusingly, seeing his reflection on the mirror sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs folded petulantly "i looked so handsome with it" he looked at Cristiano with angry puppy eyes.

"Sorry" Cristiano said as he crawled closer but he knows it isn't gonna be easy to convince Leo this time "you-..."

"Don't talk to me...i'm angry" Leo said but there's not even a little hint of anger in his voice.

"No, baby don't be angry...you look handsome now too" Cristiano tried assure him "it doesn't matter how your hair looks like you'll always be beautiful to me" *still no reaction* "alright since you like it so much...come here, come with me...i think i can gel your hair back like Paula did" Cristiano offered.

"You mean it ?" Leo finally looked at him with a pout, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes...come" Cristiano gave him a soft smile.

"Noo...i mean you really think i'm...'m beautiful ?" Lionel asked instantly covering his face with his hands to hide his beet red cheeks.

"Of course you are! the most beautiful person i've ever met" Cristiano wrapped his arm around Leo & pulled him back on his lap while Lionel kept squirming & giggling "Aii careful your back" he reminded Leo of the surgery he had just some hours ago.

"I feel so..." Lionel squealed like a five year old to express happiness "...when you call me beautiful...even though i know i'm not." And yes, thats what he thinks of himself but everytime Cristiano calls him pretty he can only blush & feel his heart clench pleasantly because nobody has ever complimented him like this.

"No! that's so not true...you're beautiful inside n' out...you're the beautifulest!" Cristiano got his hands in a tight grip & stilled his jumpy boyfriend "...& i want to kiss you" he peppered kisses on his cheek while Lionel kept giggling feeling happy & safe in Cristiano's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about skipping details of every moment to make the chapters shorter but elaborating it makes it cuter (thats my opinion) ....thoughts on this guys !? :/  
> Also thank you for leaving all the nice comments & kudos, they make my day 


	18. Chapter 18

"Leo stop fidgeting everything is going to be alright" Cristiano tried to calm his anxious boyfriend.

"Why do i need to see a doctor? I feel fine" Leo pouted as he walked out of the lift hands wrapped around Cristiano's bicep.

"Yes but we need to know about your progress. We're going to see the first ultra sound picture of the baby Leo...OUR BABY! aren't you feeling excited ?" Cristiano beamed, smiling like a fool. Leo wanted to say something but he didn't, he feels much better now knowing how happy & excited Cristiano is so he just tightened his hands around Cristiano & smiled sheepishly. "Hi we've an appointment-..."

"Hi woah-..." the girl in the reception kept starting at them, jaw dropped. Cristiano coughed a bit to get her attention....even though he had her full attention, he just wants her to listen to him & stop fangirling in front of Leo.

"We've an appointment with Dr.Martinez...can you please check" he said.

"S-sure...n-name please"

"Lionel Messi & Cristiano Aveiro" he said putting his hand around Lionel's shoulder so that he isn't hiding behind him anymore while both the girl & Leo up at him in surprise.

"Got it!" the girl said after she typed their names in computer "....so you're the mommy ?" She asked Lionel for obvious reasons.

"No..." Lionel frowned.

"Huh ?" She looked at Cristiano questionably.

"yes yes he's the mommy" Cristiano said quickly.

"No i'm the daddy.." Leo's frown deepened.

"He's the mommy & the daddy" Cristiano clarified.

"Okay please sign this form & wait in the waiting area. You also have an ultrasound scheduled for the mommy & blood tests for both of you-...."

"I'm not 'mommy'!" Lionel said a little louder than he intended & Cristiano had to hold him.

"the nurse will show you where to change..." the girl said smugly as Cristiano quickly signed & ticked on few options before he literally dragged Leo to the waiting room which was empty.

"Why didn't you tell her anything ?" Leo said accusingly.

"Baby she was joking" Cristiano laughed "why don't you sit down?" He guided Leo to sit down "Do you need something ?" Cristiano asked to break the awkward silence but Leo turned his head to the other side of the room with an indignant 'huh', "Don't be angry..."

"I'm not angry, i'm offended!"

"Alright i'm sure she didn't mean it to insult you but it was very insensitive of her to call you 'mommy' & for that i'm truly sorry. Please calm down....i'm gonna call her boss & have her fired"

"No don't do that....if she loses her job she won't have money!" Leo said quickly.

"Then what do go want me to do ?" Cristiano still couldn'r figure out how to deal with Leo's mood swings.

"Nothing..." he huffed. This is unfair...not all males can become pregnant and when only a few of them decides to carry baby they get bullied by the society & this only makes Lionel feel even more insecure about his masculinity.

"Leo i know what you're thinking...baby i promise she wasn't trying to be mean to you" Cristiano stroked his hair & Leo finally looked at him. He ducked his face in Cristiano's chest & Cristiano smiled "Do you want some snacks ? I put some chips in your backpack" he said hoping a little snack will cheer him up since Lionel is loving food way too much these days...Cristiano is sure its because of the pregnancy.

"I can't...till i have the ultrasound" Leo's lazy words got muffled against Cristiano's chest 'but 'm so hungry'

"...then i'll take you for an ice-cream date on our way back home. How does that sound ?" Cristiano said.

"You'll take me on a date ?" Leo squealed & purred. They've went out together many times, they've gone for little walks in parks but Junior was with them most of the times & Cristiano never called those 'dates' so Leo feels overjoyed!

"Of course i will" Cristiano caressed his nape, other hand coming down to rub his belly & Lionel literally melted to his touch, he is getting bigger everyday "What do you think its gonna be ? A boy or girl ?" Cris asked after a moment of silence.

"I-I don't know..." Leo blushed "it can be twins" Cristiano's eyes went big.

"Do you think its gonna be twins ?"

"I said i don't know..."

"But still you're the moth-" father*" Cristiano quickly corrected himself "you can feel something right? Thats why you're saying this right ?" Cristiano laughed nervously.

"No.." Lionel replied with an annoyed expression. Meanwhile a couple came out of the doctor's chamber, they didn't care much about their presence, the husband & wife just left with happy smilely face.

"Lionel Messi & Cristiano Aveiro ?" a nurse called them in. Leo entered awkwardly behind Cristiano holding his hand.

"Hi Lionel, Cristiano good to see you again" the doctor greeted.

"Hi Dr. Martinez" Cristiano shaked hand with her before sitting down while Lionel just said a 'hi' in barely audible voice.

"How is the pregnancy going Lionel ?" She asked with a smile "you're getting big"

"I-I uh...everything is fine" Leo stuttered blushing & Cristiano placed his hand on Leo's hand & intertwining their fingers.

"Good to hear. ..& ?" She asked turning pages of Leo's medical history file which Cristiano handed her "...don't be shy" she encouraged when Leo said nothing.

"I..uh-.."

"Leo you can talk about your problems" Cristiano urged him.

"I'm not sure if i have any..any problems"

"Okay then let me ask you some questions, you answer & we can figure out whether everything is okay or not..." she laughed a bit closing the file "do you feel agitated most of the time? ..get irritated easily? You know mood swings ?" Leo shaked his head a 'no' jutting out his bottom lip after a moment of thinking "i think Cristiano can say about this better" she looked at Cristiano.

"Well he.." Cristiano glanced at Leo before replying "i think he's getting annoyed by some stuffs these days but...*another glance*...he doesn't have frequent mood swings that...that effects his daily routine" he finished awkwardly hoping Leo won't question back & thankfully he didn't. Leo just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Leo if you keep feeling so shy we won't be able to discuss about all your problems" the doctor said.

"i do get morning sickness...i uhh vomit after breakfast sometimes but it gets better in an hour or two" Leo said much clearly this time.

"Leo you never said.. what the f-...why didn't you tell me ?" Cristiano asked hysterically.

"You usually go for training that time. I didn't want to bother you" Lionel mumbled.

"But-...is this very serious ? Should i be concerned ? ...I am concerned" Cristiano looked at Leo then back at the doctor.

"No...its very common actually" the doctor replied "there are some home remedies you can try that" she looked at Leo as the nurse who was standing behind them all these time handed him some brochures related to pregnancy & how to deal with problems related to it "i'll give you some pills for it though but you can try green tea & yoga"*"tell me about your daily routine...do you feel any kind of pain or discomfort doing your works"

"No.." Leo shaked his head "Cristiano doesn't let me do any work" he pouted.

"I see you've a very protective boyfriend but not doing any work will affect your metabolism"

"I never stop him from doing anything....he cooks, works in the garden & takes care of Crisi...i just think thats enough"

"You promised you'll teach me driving but you didn't" Leo's pout deepened.

"Aww Cristiano why didn't you ?" the doctor chuckled.

"He's pregnant...he can't! tell him!" Cristiano pointed at Lionel.

"I understand your concerns but theres nothing to worry about right now....he can learn driving"*"why don't you both attend prenatal classes ? It'll help you both know the do & don'ts & prepare the mommy for labour-..." she said.

"Cristiano she called me mommy" Lionel whined with his face scrunched up.

"Uh..she meant all the mommies...its generalized..you're the daddy baby" Cristiano said awkwardly after a moment of silence as he pulled Leo for a hug. Dr. Martinez understood the helpless expression on Cristiano's face.

"Of course i generalized....you are a daddy...& we all can see that. You'll meet a lot of daddies there too" she said biting her bottom lip to stifle her laughter. Leo mumbled something that got muffled against Cristiano's chest before sitting straight. The doctor smiled a bit seeing his pouty expression before she started questioning again. "Tell me about your sex life...everything's good ?" She asked without any kind of hesitation. Cristiano was a bit taken aback since he wasn't expecting this while Leo's frown was replaced by a deep shade of red on his cheek.

"Cris'ano.." he mewled & the doctor realized she shouldn't have asked this. She knows about his past, things may not be the same for Leo. Shit!

"We uhh...ain't having any...because he's pregnant ?" Cristiano said.

"Having sex won't effect the pregnancy at all rather it'll help him deal with stress. Sex can be very relaxing during pregnancy." She informed.

"Oh-k" they both nodded.

"Alright then lets start with the ultrasound?" They both nodded again. "Carla will you please take him to the changing room?" She said to the nurse who lead Lionel to the next room.

"Cristiano you won't c-come ?" Leo asked in a broken voice.

"Leo i'll be right here" Cristiano gave him an assuring smile while the nurse guided him to the other adjoined room.

Lionel looked around & his heart started racing, theres a few machines & two computers by a bed only. "Honey get changed into this, Dr. Martinez will be here soon" the nurse handed him a hospital robe with a smile & point at the corner of the room surrounded by curtains. Leo took it from her & walked to the changing area apprehensively "i'll be here, call me if you need help..." Leo stepped out after a minute timidly wearing the over-sized gown & his jeans still on.

"Honey you need to take off your jeans too" the nurse said.

"Can you uh...call Cristiano ?"

"Your husband? Sure..." the nurse said & walked to the other side to call Cristiano while Lionel blushed deeply hearing her refer Cristiano as his 'husband'.

"Leo ? Is everything okay baby ?" Cristiano walked in with quick steps & wrapped an arm around "Lionel ?" But he got no reply instead Leo tugged on his shirt & nuzzled against his chest. Leo is so small that he fits just perfectly under Cristiano's chin "what is it baby ?" He looked down at him. Leo stood on his tiptoes so he could reach Cristiano's ear.

"She wants me to take off my jeans" Lionel whispered in his ear.

"Leo thats very normal" Cristiano laughed "everyone has to take off their pant for ultrasound...i had to do it too when i got sick"*"do you need help ?" He asked & Leo replied with a 'uhuhh'.

"Ready when you are..." Dr. Martinez said walking in with a big smile.

"Just a moment.." Cris turned at her.

"Sure...i'll give you both a minute alone" she gave him a understanding nod before leaving. There was no one in the room so Cristiano got on his knees & lifted up Leo's gown. He noticed Leo shift uncomfortably so he waited for a moment before he unbuttoned his jeans then carefully pulled it down & Lionel stepped out of it dropping his gown.

"See it wasn't very hard, was it ?" Cristiano stood up after placing a soft kiss on his baby bump "Come on lets get you situated..." Cristiano helped him get on the bed.

After few minutes Dr. Martinez came back. She squeezed some generous amount of gel & moved the transducer around his belly to get ultrasound image on the computer screen. She pressed it so hard against Leo's bladder once that made him squeak.

"There you've the first picture of your baby" she typed something on the keyboard as she said with a smile.

"Where ? Where ? Where ?" Lionel almost jumped out of the bed with excitement but Cristiano stopped him.

"Leo calm down...you'll get to see him in the picture & she isn't done yet" Cristiano chuckled. After a minute or so it was done & Leo could finally sit straight to look at his baby.

"Where is my baby Cristiano ?" Leo's excitement faded a bit as he noticed no baby on the screen, just a dark blue hazy picture.

"Baby its right here..." Lionel didn't reply, his expression turned into a frown.

"I'll give you both a minute alone....& you both have to wait till the next ultrasound to know the baby's sex" the doctor said before leaving once again.

"Where Cristianooo !?" Lionel tugged on Cristiano's shirt desperately.

"Here...this little thing" Cristiano put his pointer finger on the screen.

"This peanut shaped little thing ?" This time Leo pointed & asked.

"Yes Leo thats our baby" Cristiano couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Maybe its the candy i had today morning can you please ask her to check again ?" Lionel said frowning after a moment of silence.

"Leo that is the baby! ...its just really small right now"

"You're right...thats our baby but really small" Leo sighed as he rested his forehead on his boyfriend's bicep "i'll make sure the baby gets lot more food & grows big quickly"

"It'll be a lot bigger the next time we come here" Cristiano stroked his hair soothingly. He was so busy looking at his baby on the screen & smiling to himself that it took him a minute to notice Leo sobbing against him & he panicked immediately "Leo are you okay? Baby please tell me what is it...!?"

"I c-couldn't see my own baby...what kind of moth...father* am i ?" Lionel corrected himself quickly.

"Its alright baby...even i couldn't see it at first, i noticed only after Dr. Martinez pointed it to us. You're going to be a very good daddy" Cristiano cooed as he thanked god that its nothing serious "don't cry...the baby can hear you.." he smiled as he wiped Leo's tears with his thumb "are you okay now ?" Cristiano asked him when his Leo's cries reduced to sniffles & Lionel nodded. "Good, i think we're done here...let me get the doctor" Cristiano pressed a soft kiss on his lips before walking out of the room. He came back after a minute or so smiling with the nurse & Leo raised an eyebrow question ably at him. Cristiano handed him the ultrasound picture with tears of happiness & hugged him tight.

"Lionel you can get dressed" the nurse said handing him some wipes to clean the gel on his belly. Cristiano helped him out of the bed & helped him get dressed.

"Cristianooo..? I can't button it!" Lionel tried hard to put the button in it hole but his jeans is too tight around his waist.

"Let me see..." Cristiano said as he tried this time "Leo its so tight how did you put it on in the first place?"

"Honey you shouldn't wear jeans now that you're pregnant...they're too constricting" the nurse said & Lionel poked his tongue out.

"I can't...its too tight...just zip it up" Cristiano gave up.

"...but it'll come down"

"It won't baby...& you shouldn't put so much pressure on your baby bump. I'll buy you some clothes that you'll be comfortable in okay ?" Cristiano told him & Lionel agreed. They talked with the doctor for some time before leaving.

\-------

"Where do you wanna go?" Cristiano asked Leo as he started the car engine.

"Hm ? Go where ?"

"Ice-cream date remember ?" Cristiano fastened Lionel's seat-belt for him.

"Wherever you want to go..." Leo replied blushing.

"What do you think about going to the theme park ?"

"Good..."

"Okay then lets go there then"

It was a short drive to the theme park. Cristiano parked the car in a quite crowded parking lot, he prayed that nobody notices & mob them. He should've thought it through, he quickly messaged his bodyguards to come.

"Leo, stay close alright" he didn't really need to say it because his boyfriend wrapped his hands around Cristiano's bicep right after he stepped out of the car like always. They managed to make it to the paddle boats without getting noticed so Cristiano thought about spending some time on a boat with Leo will be safe till his bodyguards come "Leo do you wanna go for a boat ride ?"

"Yes!" Lionel beamed.

"But you can't paddle" this made him pout a bit but he was excited nonetheless. They got on a boat & Cristiano paddled it to the middle of the lake. They didn't talk much because Lionel looked everywhere but at his boyfriend with a bright shade of red on his cheeks while Cristiano had his eyes fixed on the small body sitting in front of him.

"Why are you smiling?" Lionel asked him shyly.

"...just admiring your beautiful face"

"Cristiano stop! I don't have a beautiful face..." Lionel tried to stop himself from squealing hiding his face behind his hands. This is too adorable Cristiano thinks so he quickly opened his phone camera & took some photos of Leo "Cristiano stop! I'm not beau-..." Leo giggled.

"Liar!"*"So Leo..."

"Hmm.." Lionel looked at him fluttering his lashes.

"I was wondering...maybe we can make this official?" Cristiano said.

"...make what official?"

"Our relationship...you know...its been so long & people know about us...but they don't know 'you'" Leo thought for a moment before nodding with a shy smile "...my friends & relatives will be coming on Christmas eve...we can break the news to them then" Leo nodded again.

"Cris? Can we go to Barcelona when you're free?"

"You want to meet your friends? Sure...i'll check my schedule & plan a trip okay.."

"Thank you" Leo replied sincerely. They spent twenty more minutes on the boat before Cristiano decided to dock it "We should've bought Crisi with us" Leo said as they made their way to the food court. 

"We'll bring him some other day" Cristiano said.

They found themselves a seat in a less crowed area of the food court but still it couldn't save them from getting mobbed by fans, thankfully Cristiano's bodyguards are already here who moved them away after they got there autographs & selfies. The park security guards escorted them to a more private area as they didn't want any disorder in the park.

"Leo are you okay?" Cristiano asked seeing Leo looking around with a confused expression like a lost puppy.

"Umm..yes"

"K..."

"What can i get for you guys ?" A young waitress full of enthusiasm attended them after a minute or so.

"A vanilla sundae & what do you wanna have Leo ?"

"Uh..." Lionel rested the menu card on the table & sighed "i can't decide..."

"You like chocolate right ?"

"& blackcurrant too..." Leo pouted.

"Double scoop then ?" Cristiano grinned & Lionel nodded meekly. They talked about random things, Leo told Cristiano more about his morning sickness, Cristiano told him about his upcoming matches as they indulged in their ice-cream. Cristiano allowed himself to break his strict diet rules for once for Leo.

"Is there a problem ?" Cristiano asked seeing Leo playing with his ice-cream carelessly with a frown.

"Hmm..."*"...it just came to my mind i shouldn't be having ice-cream. What if the baby feels cold ?" Leo mumbled.

"The baby is perfectly fine inside" Cristiano laughed "if the baby was cold you would know"

"How ?"

"I uh...don't know...maybe because you both are connected right now ?" Leo's frown deepened "kids love ice-cream anyway okay..." Cristiano tried to convince him. Lionel just shrugged off.

"Leo its absolutely okay to have ice-cream during pregnancy. If it wasn't your dietitian would have mentioned" Cristiano sighed.

"You're right..." Leo mumbled shoving a spoonful of melting ice-cream in his mouth. Cristiano just rolled his eyes affectionately & continued with his own ice-cream "Cristiano? Can we shoot balloons after this?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Sure baby" Cristiano said a bit surprised.

They spent some more time together in the food court before they went to the game zone. They bought iron-man masks for themselves so that people doesn't recognize them.

"We want to go for a round" Cristiano said to the old man sitting in the counter with air guns displayed in front of him, the small stall is decorated with stuffed toys of all size which are given as gift to the winners.

"You've five bullets...have to pop at least one balloon to get a gift" the man said as he handed an air gun to Lionel.

"I'm gonna win that teddy bear for you" Leo's dimples appeared as he took of his mask & pointed at a small teddy bear holding a red heart. Leo can't see but this made Cristiano smile behind his mask....his small pregnant boyfriend is gonna win a teddy bear for him. Before Leo could aim & shoot the man pressed on a switch & the balloons started moving making it even harder to target them.

"Hey are you fucking kidding...!?" Cristiano said incredulously taking off his mask. The man gasped seeing him but tried not to show too much of emotions...since he was wearing an atletico jersey.

"Rules are rules..."

"...but he's so shor-...." Cristiano sighed "you go ahead baby" he said to Leo who nodded & aimed. He missed the first shot then the second, the third...he missed all five of them. The balloons were moving too fast & he couldn't concentrate on just one "go for another round...i know you can do it" Cristiano encouraged seeing Leo's heartbroken face. The man refilled the gun with more bullets. Leo too desperate for a point randomly shot the first three bullets "Leo..." Cristiano placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "first observe then go with your instincts" Cristiano suggested & his boyfriend listened. Lionel targeted one balloon, took his time to observe its movement then pulled the trigger & hit the target! the balloon popped, Leo threw his hands in air & hugged Cristiano to celebrate "well done baby" Cris hugged him back.

"I want that teddy!" Lionel told the man pointing at it. The man handed him the teddy & he handed it to Cristiano, blushing. Tears of joy swelled up in Cristiano's eyes...his Leo has been through so much, has no home or job, whom he has always thought to be oblivious & never expected him to give anything back just gave him a teddy bear holding a red heart with 'i love you' written on it, he always thought Lionel is not capable of putting efforts he does to make their relationship work but Leo proved him wrong.

"Thank you so much baby" he took the little stuffed toy from Lionel before pulling him close for a hug "this means a lot to me...you mean a lot to me" Cristiano murmured pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Now its my turn" he said pulling back "which one do you want ?" he asked Leo to select a stuffed toy.

"I don't want any....its time to pick up Cris from school" Leo reminded him.

"Are you sure ? Because it'll tak-..."

"I'm sure..." Lionel gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright then how much is it ?" Cristiano asked the man & payed the money before pulling down his mask again. "Lets go ?" He put his arm around Leo's shoulder who nodded shyly & started walking resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to update :( & i'm so happy the last chapter of this story got so many kudos, thank you so much guys! it really makes me so happy & all the nice comments really means a lot to me, thank you! hope you guys enjoy this chapter...let me know what you guys think in the comments.


	19. Chapter 19

"Leooo? Leo! Leo! Leoo...!" Crisi came running into the room.

"What happened little man?" Leo asked rubbing his eyes & pulling down the shirt he was wearing that belongs to Cristiano to cover up his thighs.

"Lets prank daddy" the kid literally jumped on the bed & rolled to Lionel's lap.

"Prank daddy? Let me hear your idea" Leo chuckled.

"Lets put slime in daddy's jeans pocket" Crisi giggled.

"What's a slime?" Leo asked him pulling the little kid on his lap.

"This is slime..." he took out a small plastic bowl from his pocket & opened its plastic lid to show him the blue jelly like thing. Crisi poked a finger in it to show Leo it how soft & non sticky it was. Leo poked a finger too...it feels funny & doesn't seem dangerous at all so its okay to prank Cristiano.

"Lets use daddy's tracks instead of jeans since he's gonna change into that after he returns" Leo suggested.

"Okay" Lionel & Crisi selected a grey nike track pant & put the squishy slime in one of the pocket "make sure daddy wears it k..."

\------

"Hi baby" Cristiano's voice startled Leo who was reading a maternity care book with a deep pout, he turned back with a frowned expression to see Cristiano is back from training "you had a good sleep ?" Cristiano placed a soft kiss on his cheek & he hummed. Leo was still sleeping when he left.

"What took you so long?"

"i bought some clothes for you" Cristiano handed him two shopping bags he was carrying. Leo accepted them with a shy smile but wasn't very shy when digging. He arched an eyebrow questionably holding out a jeans jumpsuit "don't they look cute & comfortable?

"I'm not wearing this...they're for girls"

"That is so not true Leo! these are unisex...& stop stereotyping clothes with gender!"

"Cristiano, people will laugh at me.."

"...but they're so comfortable, look no tight elastic in the waistband plus jumpsuits are trending you should see Kendall Jenner & Gigi Hadid donning this" Cristiano said like a fashion expert.

"I don't who they're but-.."

"I thought this'd be comfortable to wear during pregnancy & you'd look cute in them but if you don't like them its alright...i'll wear them" Cristiano cut him off.

"Fine i'll take it...but its only because so that you don't have to wear it" Leo let out a dramatic huff but the truth is he really likes what his boyfriend has bought for him, he's just a bit insecure about wearing a jumpsuit outside.

"Thank you...you'll look so cute in them" Cristiano wrapped his arms around Leo & kissed him.

"I like wearing your shirts though, Cristiano-..get changed first" Lionel pushed him away "there's your tracks & t-shirt" he pointed at the clothes kept on the plush recliner by the window.

"...i'll be back in a moment" Cristiano said with a smile as he walks to the bathroom. Leo quickly got out of the bed to check on Crisi who said will be hiding by the door.

"Do you want to hide in the closet?" Lionel grinned.

"No" Crisi shaked his head as fast as he could "gooo daddy is going to come out" & Leo returned to his previous place. Cristiano walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later with only a towel wrapped low around his hip & wow! Leo couldn't talk eyes off him. Its not that he has never seen his boyfriend half naked but there's something different this time, Leo shifted on the bed a bit uncomfortably as Cristiano bend a little to grab his tracks.

"...the pocket feels heavy you kn-..." Cristiano mumbled before checking the right side pocket "ewww!" He screamed out in a high pitched voice, jumping back dramatically, throwing the slime on the floor & Leo couldn't hold back his laughter "what the hel-.." Cristiano said angrily...not maybe angrily but surely annoyed & meanwhile Crisi entered the room giggling.

"You should have seen your face oh my gaw-..." Leo threw his head back against the headboard & kept laughing.

"This isn't funny...i thought something is dead in my pocket. What the hell was that?" Cristiano placed a hand on his chest to calm himself while Lionel & Crisi kept laughing & repeating how funny it was.

"Its slime...granny bought me"

"You know i don't like such pranks, why do you still do it? & Leo you should teach him right from wrong" Cristiano scolded Crisi then turned towards Leo.

"he's just a kid" Leo defended Crisi & pulled the pouty little kid on his lap.

" 'm sorry daddy" the little kid mumbled looking down & Leo glared at Cristiano.

"All is forgiven, no need to be upset okay" he cooed lifting the little kid on his hip "i'll buy you more of this suffs when we go shopping in the afternoon so you can prank granny alright" Cristiano put him down & the little kid beamed at this meanwhile they heard Dolores calling Cris "your granny asked me to tell you she's going for Christmas shopping & if you want to go you'll have to go downstairs right now" & the little kid didn't waste a moment after hearing his daddy & ran out of the room with a high pitched 'yaaay'. "Ah you both ruined my tracks" smiled at Leo as he stripped from them.

*damn the muscle flex..* Leo thought.

Cristiano casually walked around the room in his blue CR7 underwear totally oblivious about the effects he's having on Leo "Leo where's the laundry basket?"

"Uh i left it by the washing machine" Leo tried not to stutter. Cristiano opened the glass door on the other side of the bedroom that opens the pool & walked out, he came back after a moment & arched an eyebrow at Leo questionably when he noticed Leo staring at him...more at his body. Leo looked down at his lap when he realized Cristiano's eyes were on him too "um Cristiano...can we do that again?...what we did in your townhouse?" Leo stuttered blushing.

"Are you talking about having sex?" Cristiano was surprised to hear Leo talk about sex but he's grateful he did because Cristiano had to depend on his hands for pleasure since he last had sex with Leo like ages ago. Leo nodded without looking at him. Its not that only seeing Cristiano half naked made him horny, he has been thinking about it since his doctor told them to have sex plus he misses how it felt last time...Cristiano made him feel so good "of course we can have sex. Do you want to do it now!?" Cristiano's sounded maybe a bit too desperate and excited.

"If-...you want to"

"Of course i want to...i think mum & ninho have left already but still i'll check to make sure nobody home, or else we can go to the townhouse" Cristiano said in one breath then ran out in his undies to check the house without waiting for Leo's reply. "Nobody's home...we can start" Cristiano said crawling on the bed. He was absolutely stunned when Leo cupped his face & kissed him. A deep, unhurried kiss but Cristiano wants nothing more than to yank off that shirt shirt from Leo's body & touch him. A moan left his mouth & Leo pulled back.

"I know you're excited but please be gentle with me" Lionel said shyly & Cristiano couldn't stop himself from caressing his dark red cheeks.

"Have i ever been rough with you" Cristiano said with a smile before he started kissing him again, this time his hand caressed his thighs then went up to unbutton his shirt "should i put a pillow against your back?" Cristiano asked taking off his shirt.

"Yes please.." Leo panted "& a blanket" Cristiano nodded before covering Leo's baby bump & thighs with a blanket.

"Do you want me to close the drapes too?"

"...just half of it" & Cristiano did as Leo asked, at least there's still enough light to see eachother's face.

"Can i take off your boxers now?"

"You first" Cristiano didn't hesitate even a bit, he took off his blue CR7 underwear with a cocky grin. The sight of Cristiano kneeling between his legs naked made him wheeze then he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Even though Leo had his boyfriend inside him before, he didn't see Cristiano's dick. His boyfriend is *big*

"Now may i?" Cristiano nudged Leo's knee.

"I'm feeling so shy" Leo literally squealed without moving his hands from his face.

"You don't have to feel shy. Every couple does this you know...if you're unsure about anytime you can tell me, we'll talk about it first" Cristiano moved Leo's hands from his face & his boyfriend looked at him with pursed lips then gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Go ahead..." Cristiano gently pushed the blanket up, he felt Leo tensing up so got careful. He slowly pulled down Leo's boxer giving time Leo to react but he didn't stop him.

"You're doing so good baby" Cristiano said with a smile as he massaged Leo's thighs "i need you to relax alright. I'll go get the lube" & Leo nodded to that. He is hard but Cristiano can make him harder. Cristiano came back with lube & situated himself between Leo's legs again "i'm gonna touch you now okay.." Lionel's breathing hitched a bit as Cristiano squeezed some lube on his fingers "i'm gonna make you feel so good" he said while stroking himself.

"Cristiano.." Leo said breathlessly.

"Yes baby?"

"Do it.."

"Be patient" Cristiano chuckled "Cristiano!" Leo's whole body jerked up when his boyfriend touched his opening. Cristiano stilled & looked at Lionel with a bit confused expression 

"w-what are you doing?...why are you touching me there?"

"Leo...i need to prep you" Cristiano said a bit awkwardly but Leo's frowned deepened so Cristiano understand he needs some more explanation "i need to open you up before i...um put my thing in so that you don't get any internal muscle injury. We did this last time too..." Yes, now Leo remembers, Cristiano opened him up last time to but just a bit differently, he was sitting snuggled up in Cristiano lap as his fingers worked in him...thinking about it is enough to make his chin heat up.

"Go ahead..." Lionel nodded with a smile.

"We don't have to do this right now if you're not comfortable"

"I want to do this now" Leo replied frowning "i don't want to be insecure anymore" he mumbled "but i need to forget everything & get used to this so i'm sorry if i ever make you feel like you're doing it wrong because you are not, you only helping me & you make me so, so happy...i want to be able to share this intimate moment with you without any shame or insecurity. Please continue..." Cristiano was at a loss of words for this, he just nodded & pushed a finger inside Leo.

The sensation made Leo inhale sharply, Cristiano slowly worked his finger in & out of his body till Leo was ready to take another one. Lionel tried to hold back his moans when Cristiano's finger pressed against his prostate, a whimper left his mouth as he gripped on the bedsheet & kicked his legs.

"Leo you don't have to hold back your moans, nobody is in the house" Cristiano chuckled a bit adding another finger & this time it really made Leo moan out in pleasure & one of his hand came up to touch himself but he didn't, Leo quickly gripped on the bedsheet instead of touching himself "& its okay to touch yourself too" Cristiano encouraged him to go ahead.

"Noh.." Leo panted moving his hip downwards without meaning to.

"Baby its alright...you can touch yourself"

"I-I shouldn't..."

"Why not!?" Cristiano asked cautiously as Leo's voice cracked a bit & its not because he was still moving his fingers in Leo as slowly as he could.

"..h-he said i shouldn't...its dirty to do it...i-i'm not a whore" Leo blurted out turning his face to the other side of the room.

"Whatever he said, he did it to scare you...to take advantage of you, to abuse you...you told me you want to share this without feeling ashamed right? & for that you have to forget all this. Everyone touches themselves, i do it too & it doesn't make you what he said. It is your baby & you've every right to explore it & enjoy yourself sexually" Cristiano placed a soft kiss on Leo's knee "do you want me to help you?" Cristiano offered noticing the hesitation in Leo's face & he nodded. Cristiano guided Leo's hand to his cock then help him move his hand up & down his shaft. It made Leo throw his head back on the pillow closing his eyes "does it feel good?" Cristiano asked moving both their hands a bit faster now, he could feel the pre-cum from Leo's cock already.

"Cristiano you need to...i can't anymore..." Cristiano thinks Leo is open enough to take him so he pulled back his fingers & replaced them with his slicked cock. He continued with his slow pace because he didn't want to hurt Leo. Cristiano has to say Leo looks so much cuter with his baby bump.

\-----

"Woah! that was great..." Cristiano flopped himself on the bed beside Leo, both covered with eachother's cum.

"Last time was great but this was magical.." Leo said curling up against Cristiano. It really was, he came all over himself within two minutes after Cristiano started pounding in him.

"Really?" Cristiano wrapped his protectively around Leo & pulled him closer & Leo nodded with a muffled 'hmm' against his chest, eyelids already getting heavy with sleep.

"You aren't gonna fall asleep, are you?" Cristiano asked with a chuckle, stroking Leo's hair.

"I am nwaaat-..." Leo yawned "my body feels so heavy, i can't move my hands & legs" he complained.

"Its all because of...what we did right now you know, it'll go away as soon as you take a hot bath"*"come on lets get ourselves cleaned up & then go for some shopping" Cristiano said sitting up but Lionel caught his wrists.

"Not now..." he whined.

"We can cuddle up in the jacuzzi" & Leo blew kisses at Cristiano, he loves the jacuzzi.

"We'll go shopping after this" he said as his lead a wobbly Leo wearing the shirt he woke up in to the other side of the house.

"Why can't we go in the evening?"

"It'll be evening till we come back trust me on this Leo"

"So rich people really spend way too much & take way too long while shopping?" Leo joked.

"You'll see today" Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately helping Leo get in the jacuzzi. Lionel sat with his back pressed against Cristiano while Cristiano's hands caressed his round belly "you're so soft & round Leo...this is so cute" Cristiano rested his chin on Leo's shoulder while his boyfriend blushed. They spent good twenty minutes in the jacuzzi enjoying the hot water bubbles before getting out. Lionel asked Cristiano to close his eyes & hold out the towel for him & his boyfriend did it with a pout because he thought Leo won't feel shy to stand naked in front of him anymore after having sex & sharing the bath.

"Umm what do i wear?" Lionel mumbled more to himself as he digged into the closet. All jeans & none of them fit him anymore "ughh" he groaned frustratedly.

"Why don't you wear the playsuit i bought you?"

"I'm not wearing that in public"

"Well you can't wear tracks into the luxury stores either, they're too simple" Leo frowned at that "you'll look so good in that playsuit i promise plus you'll be wearing a jacket, no one will notice. We'll buy more fashionable & appropriate pants for you today which will be comfortable-..."

"Why does it matter what i wear?" Leo cut him off

"Um-...i just want you to wear nice, comfortable clothes & look cool" Cristiano didn't say 'you're with me now & there's gonna be paparazzi following you everywhere so what you wear is important' because he didn't want Leo to feel bad.

"Then you'll have to let me wear your sunglasses & snapbacks too" Leo said with a pout.

"Alright.." Cristiano replied laughing.

"I'm supposed to wear a t-shirt first right?"

"Yes...what do you think about this one?" Cristiano asked him holding out one of his t-shirt.

"Works for me.." Lionel accepted the red full sleeve t-shirt with yellow lines with a smile "now how do i put this on?" He frowed looking at the jumpsuit.

"You've just have to put your legs in it" Cristiano helped him then buttoned it on the shoulders "see? you look so cute" he said looking at the huge mirror on his closet room.

"Well...it is comfortable, i can't feel any pressure on my stomach but-..."

"Just like i said..." Cristiano cut him off before he could make a negative remark "lets go now?" He asked handing Leo his jacket who nodded with a shy smile. Cristiano fixedhis hair for one last time bedore leaving.

\------

Lionel & Cristiano joined Dolores, Crisi & Elma who were waiting for them in the shopping mall. Leo was right about 'rich people shop too much' because in last two hours Cristiano's bodyguard went to leave the shopping bags in the car twice! His pregnant body is tired & he is bored even though Cristiano bought him a lot of clothes. Leo thinks they are unreasonably overpriced. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath holding his tummy & thats when his eyes fell on the cute little baby onesie in one of the store showcase.

"Leo?" Cristiano called him turning back "are you alright baby?" He asked worriedly quickly closing the distance between them then he noticed Leo staring at the baby onesie.

"Yes..of course" Leo said a bit startled.

"Leo if you're feeling unwell we can go home"

"But i feel perfectly fine & we can't leave now...look how excited Crisi is, we haven't bought him any toys yet"

"They can stay, i will drive you home. You're sweating & you look tired" Cristiano placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its probably because i'm still wearing the jacket & i'm not used to so much shopping" Leo shaked his head with an embarrassed smile taking off his jacket. His eyes went back on the baby onesie.

"Soon.." Cristiano murmured to him & Leo nodded blushing "we'll buy two suits for you then go for lunch so you can take some rest okay?" Cristiano wrapped his hand around Leo & walked towards the armani store.

Leo was sitting in the posh velvet upholstered sofa alone with a frown, Elma & Dolores is in the ladies section of the store & he told Cristiano to select suits for him so he is in the other side of the shop trying to figure out which one to buy from a few displayed suits in the mannequins. Crisi is also there with him but the kid is sitting on the other end of the sofa & going through the fall/winter catalog magazine which Cristiano left for Lionel.

"Hey hippie, what are you doing here? you know this store-.." a man wearing black dress shirt & jeans walked to him.

"I'm not a hippie" Leo's frown deepened.

"Yea whatever bu'-..."

"Any problem?" Cristiano intervened arching one of his perfectly groomed eyebrow. The guy gasped seeing him then turned to check the huge poster of Cristiano posing in armani clothes on the other side wall then back at him again to make sure he's seeing things right. "He is with me. Is his presence bothering you?" Cristiano wrapped an arm around Leo & pulled him closer.

"No-o sir" the guy stammered an apology.

"Is there a problem?" a girl in short dress asked them.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your employee" Cristiano said glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry sir, he's new here" the girl hush the guy away from there who walked away from there before apologizing to Leo "we're so sorry for our employee's unprofessional behavior but we're 100% committed to give our clients a-..."

"Is there someone to take his measurements?" Cristiano said a bit too rudely.

"Of course sir..." while she called another girl to take Leo's measurements Cristiano showed Leo the suits he selected for him, a black tux & another was grey.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them" Leo said with a sincere smile leaning against Cristiano's chest.

"These are too big for you so we'll get these tailored okay"

\-------

"Cristiano where are we going now?" Lionel stood on his tiptoes & tried to whisper in his ear but Cris had he lean down because Leo was still too short.

"To the restaurant baby like i said." The private elevator stopped at the roof & the family walked out.

"This is one the best latin american restaurant in the city so i made reservations here...why are you look so tensed Leo?" Cristiano asked intertwining their fingers but he knows Lionel is feeling a bit awkward & out of this place, especially after how that stupid armani employee treated him.

"I- am not.."

A waiter took them to a private area & the view from their table made Leo gasp, the shopping mall is taller than rest of the beautiful buildings in the city so he could see the whole city from there.

"Like the view?" Cristiano pulled the chair for Leo to sit.

"Have i ever not liked anything you did for me?" Lionel placed a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the comments & thank you for all the kudos ^_^ ♥  
> (there will probably be some mistakes as i didn't reread the chapter so please correct me if you find any ;_;)


	20. Chapter 20

Leo was piping the cupcakes he just made, with headphones tucked his ear humming to himself & shaking his booty occasionally. So far he has made a batch of vanilla, two batches of chocolate cupcakes & a batch of red velvet is still in the oven, he took special care in making that one because red velvet is Cristiano's favorite. He feels so happy today, it's his first christmas out of that hell hole, he gets to spend this special day with a family he calls his own...no more dull christmas days for him, no more working in that stinky kitchen while his abuser partied with his guests, finally he's with people who love & care for him.

"Babyyy" he literally squealed rubbing his belly after he's done making chocolate roses on the cupcakes "do you want to taste?" he took a bite from one of cupcakes, he purred content, satisfied with his baking skill "do you like it baby!? I know you do" Leo talked to himself sitting on the chair that Dolores left in the kitchen so that he can take little breaks while he worked, they've made tonnes of cookies together already "i can't wait to see you baby.." he said with a tired sigh. His little bonding time got interrupted by Katia walking into the living room with another girl he doesn't recognize so he quickly stuffed the remaining cake in his mouth & straightened himself to greet them.

"Hi Leo" Katia greeted.

"Hello" Leo said with a smile then turned at the other girl who was bossing someone on the phone Leo mumbled a hi to her too but she hin so he looked at Katia with a frown who just rolled her eyes in reply.

"..these smell delicious! you made them!?" the bossy lady finally looked at him disconnecting the phone.

"..try one?" Lionel nodded pushing the tray towards her.

"Are they fatless?"

"Ugh i guess..i used artificial sweetener" Lionel said with a pout because he's not sure what she means by fatless...is it possible to make a cake fatless? because he needs the recipe for Cristiano. The lady shrugged & took one from the tray.

"Oh my god its so tasty.." she moaned & Leo gave her a shy smile "..are you a professional baker? Can you take an order for a baby shower? I know this is a very short notice but please please please accept the order & save me from looking for a cake shop that'll take my order at such a short notice" she said dramatically.

"But i-..." Leo looked at Katia who was standing behind the woman for help & she nodded with a big smile.

"Oh please you're such a sweet person.." Leo was about to respond to that compliment but "..& frankly darling you look like someone how could use the money" & she changed Leo's smiley expression into a pout. She is right though, he's jobless with no bank balance he can use some money right now...its not he needs a job after having Cristiano but he has some principles & dignity.

"I'm not available for travelling.." he blurted out.

"You can work from home i don't think she'll have a problem with it...right Amanda?" Katia said quickly.

"I don't have any problem, i just want them delivered on time"

"Um..-okay fine" Leo said with a huff glancing at Katia who gave him a thumbs up.

"Its a small party of thirty-five people...can i have your card?"

"Ugh-.."

"You can e-mail him the details later, come onnn we're getting late" Katia urged her friend to go with her "congratulations for getting your first job" she whispered to Leo placing a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving.

\-----

"Christ-tii-ah-noo.." Lionel wobbled to his boyfriend as soon as he saw him & the then literally jumped on him for a tight hug "i missed you.." he nuzzled against boyfriend's chest tightening his hands & legs around him & Cristiano had to put his arms around his ass so that he doesn't fall.

"You missed me? But i just went for my training session..i've away for only two and a half hours" Cristiano said with a chuckle "stop hanging on me like a little koala now, the baby i probably feeling squeezed between both of us...& what did you guys made when i was gone? I smells deli-ohh.."

"I louveee you..." Leo said in a breathy tone, loosening his grip around Cristiano to slid down his down on the floor.

"What the he-...if you don't get up now i'll stop believing you're a human & treat you like an actual koala now" Cristiano couldn't stop himself from laughing which made Leo smile too, he held out his hands & Cristiano pulled him up.

"I'm just so happy today" Leo said hugging him again.

"& you were stressing in the morning for no reason" Cristiano kissed him on his head caressing his nape.

"I know but i'm still scared-..."

"Scared? why baby?"

"This is such a big change for me & i'm scared something will go wrong. Do you know this still feels like a dream to me" Leo mumbled nibbling on his boyfriend's sweatshirt.

"Baby this is no dream, this is real & nothing will ever go wrong with you when i'm here for you okay? So you need to stop thinking about past" Cristiano said rubbing his back, he wishes he could erase all these thoughts from Leo's mind but he knows no matter what he does to keep his deae boyfriend his past will always have a strong effect on him.

"I know...you're my superhero" Leo's words got muffled against Cristiano's chest.

"Leo i'm not crissy..."

"No i mean it! You're my superhero...if you didn't save me that day i'd still be there. You're my handsome, pretty, gorgeous superhero" Leo said patting on Cristiano's cheek.

"..& you're the love of my life" Cristiano leaned down to kiss him & stayed like that for a few minutes "why is the house so quite on Christmas eve morning!?"

"Crissy went with his granny to visit someone" Leo said as they walked into the living room "Elma left for work & Katia went with one of her friend about half an hour ago"

"They left you alone in the house!?"

"Calm down, i told you Katia left just few minutes ago plus i was working"

"Stop defending them, they know how bad your morning sickness can get but still they leave you alone?" Cristiano threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I can take care of myself okay..." Leo said with a pout before taking a cupcake from the kitchen counter & holding it in front of Cristiano's mouth.

"-mphh baby these are so tasty, you should be a professional!" Cristiano complimented after taking a bite.

"yeah about that...i got a job" Leo said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry you what!?"

"Come on-.."

"Come on Leo!? Come on..? You got a job? You!?" 

"Yes me! Why am i not smart enough? Am i not eligible to get a job!?"

"Babe thats not what i meant..please don't get upset"*"you're pregnant now & pregnant people need a lot of rest & going out for is too much physical effort for you & how could you even take a job now when you're pregnant?" Cristiano tried his best to not show his annoyance because even small things can make Leo react like a crazy person these days...pregnancy hormones are bitch!

"I'll work only for a day & that too from home"

"Um what is the work?"

"Baking.."

"Baking?"

"Yea...a crazy lady came & had one of my cupcakes & offered me this job to bake for a baby shower party-.."

"Baby shower party? Baby how can you supply for a new year party alone?

"I was thinking about it but then the bossy lady said i'll only have to make for about 35 people"

"Bossy lady?" Cristiano asked with a laugh.

"Yes she had a bossy attitude, she was in this last moment baker crisis because of the new year you know & she wouldn't take no for answer" Leo said with an amused expression "i can still say no if you don't want me to-.." Leo mumbled hugging Cristiano.  
"Of course you can bake! I thought its some other work where you'd have to leave the house but this is okay. More people should get to taste your yummy cupcakes" Cristiano assured hugging him back.

"Cristiano.." Leo purred nuzzling deeper against his boyfriend's chest.

"By the way can i ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Um-hm.."

"Why did you feel the need to have a job anyway?"

"..because i'm a person? with self respect..?" Leo said with a frown, looking up.

"You don't feel like you need to have a job because..because-..i don't know but you know i'm here to provide for you right?"

"I know" Leo said with a smile & Cristiano leaned down to kiss him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think about this chapter, kudos & feedbacks are much appreciated ❤


	21. Chapter 21

"Leo will you stop being so fidgety" Cristiano said with a huff buttoning Leo's grey coat. He only buttoned the first two & left the rest so that Leo's baby bump can peek out.

"I'm nervous...what if they don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you? You're such a sweet person & even if they don't it doesn't matter, i love you & people living in this house loves you"

"What am i gonna tell them if they ask me about this?" Lionel said with a pout placing his hands on the his baby bump before turning around with red cheeks.

"Thats why they're coming here Leo...we're gonna tell my relatives that we're gonna welcome a new member in this family soon" Cristiano said hugging him from back "plus its christmas time, you need to enjoy"

"Cristiano.." Leo tried his best from squealing out in joy. Everytime Cristiano loves him like he melts into a puddle of joy, even though they are a happy couple now Leo still crushes over Cristiano like a 14year old girl.

"Don't shy away now.." Cristiano placed a soft kiss on his cheeks.

"What am i gonna tell them when they ask me how we met?..or what do i do?" Leo tried to get away from his embrace but Cristiano caught him by his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"We..we should go down, guests are gonna be here any minute...i need to check on Crisi-.."

"No you don't"

"C-Cris.."

"Give me all that attention sometimes too" Cristiano nuzzled against his neck.

"You forgot to take out the paper strip from the collar.." Leo noticed & pulled it out "see? I give all my attention" he said with a smile but soon his cheeks turned redder under Cristiano's intent gaze. Lionel's fingers traced Cristiano's collar bones without saying anything...his boyfriend looks hot in the white dress shirt he's wearing & the tailored black pant hugging his thighs "i- i'm feeling cold...c-can we cuddle for a few minutes under the blanket before we go?"

"You got it" Cristiano said with a grin unbuttoning his shirt.

\------  
"How did you both meet?" Cristiano's cousin Rosa asked Leo. Cristiano had introduced Leo with his relatives right after they came for the Christmas eve's dinner & told them they're together & expecting a baby soon. It came as a shocker to everybody but they plastered a smile quickly probably because they didn't want to come out rude. Nevertheless they were friendly & fair towards Leo once they got well acquainted with him, Rosa was the most excited one among them.

"I uh..we-.." Leo blinked at her not knowing what to say before turning at Cristiano for an answer whose was sitting right beside him. Even though there was at least half a foot or more space between other chairs there was none between his & his partner's because Lionel has no respect for other's private space in dining table...Cristiano didn't mind either & let his nervous boyfriend do whatever makes him comfortable, he even intertwined their hands under the table & everyone in the room is aware of it.

"We met in a park" Cristiano said quickly.

"In a park...." most of his relatives laughed while Rosa frowned at them.

"I don't understand why thats so surprising? There are a lot of couples who've met in the park"

"..but its you..Ronaldo...Lionel, could you believe that you met Cristiano Ronaldo in a park!" someone said but Leo just shifted towards Cristiano with a nervous smile always plastered on his face.

"What are they talking about? I don't get it" Leo whispered to Cristiano.

"Nothing babe, ignore them" Cristiano pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"...but this is interesting though"

"& so romantic!" Rosa said.

"So Lionel what do you do?" A guy in his 50's asked him.

"Nothing.." Leo replied awkwardly.

"Nothing?"

"He is on maternity leave right now but he's a baker" Cristiano replied quickly.

"Ohh" the person tried his best to keep his reaction neutral but Leo could clearly understand he's belittling him from his tone & it kind of made him sad even though Cristiano was defending him in front of his relatives.

"...he made the desserts for tonight though" Cristiano said proudly. "Baby are you okay?" He whispered to Leo after some time when he noticed the other one isn't interacting with with anyone anymore in fact Leo is playing with his food, staring at his plate, lost in his own world.

"Yes..yes, i'm fine" Leo muttered before forcing himself to smile. It only made Cristiano frown in confusion because clearly his pregnant boyfriend is lying.

"You don't look fine, are you feeling sick?"

"No.." Leo simply said before forcing another smile at the guests sitting on the other side of the table.

"Leo, honey are you sure you're feeling fine?" Dolores ask with a concerned expression, Katia & Elma also looked at him with worried face & it just made him feel more inferior. *Why do they always keep fretting about him? Can they just stop underestimating him for one?* Leo pushed all these thoughts at the back of his head & nodded with a smile. He looked down at Crisi because he can't concentrate on the dinner anymore & interacting with this little kid may make him feel better...Crisi always makes him feel better.

"Be more careful spiderman, you got breadcrumbs all over you" Leo placed another napkin on Crisi's lap.

"Leeeo...can you please tell daddy to gimme my gifts?" the kid said with a sigh.

"Spiderman you already got your gifts for today, you'll get more tomorrow"

"Buh i want some more today. Can i open some?"

"Okay hon-.."

"No you can't, you've had a lot already & rest are for tomorrow...if you open them tonight then i'm not gonna buy you more tomorrow no matter how much you roll on the floor" Cristiano said sternly. Leo looked at him then turned back at Crisi who was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"You can open one...but just one" Leo told him with a smile ignoring his daddy.

"Cristiano has always loved him but Leo is spoiling him" Dolores said rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Its good that they get along so well" Amanda, Rosa's mother said & everyone agreed to it. The rest part of the dinner went well, Crisi really did made Leo feel better but still Cristiano decided to keep him under close watch, often asking him about if he needed anything.

After the guests left Leo & Cristiano cozied up in bed with Crisi sitting in the middle on their legs watching some christmas movie while his daddy & would be daddy nuzzled against eachother.

"Cris stop it" Leo whispered shyly to Cristiano who was caressing his belly under the blanket.

"Did i ever tell you i like rubbing your belly not because you're pregnant but because its so soft n' round n' cute now i love touching it" Cristiano said while Leo blushed.

"We've a child sitting here"

"Actually we've two now" Cristiano kissed him on his neck.

"Crisi its bedtime...i'm turning off the tv" Leo changed the subject but he was squealing inside.

"Noo i wanna watch casper"

"Its 11:45 spider-man & its not good to watch tv for so long in dark." The little kid thought for a moment jutting out his lips.

"Can i sleep here today?"

"Come on.." Leo said with a smile shifting to make space for him "come here" he patted on the bed while Cristiano watched them with a smile.

"Leo when are you gunna bring me my bruder?" the little kid asked putting an arm & leg around him.

"Brother?" Cristiano said with a surprised chuckle.

"You think you're gonna have a brother?" Leo asked, his voice full of joy.

"Uh-huh" Crisi nodded.

"But you said you wanted a sister" Cristiano reminded him.

"Sisters are meanie.."

"Aww why do you think that?" 

"Victoria is always mean to me, she doesn't play with me" the little kid said with a pout.

"Who's Victoria?" Leo asked Cristiano.

"She's Miguel's daughter, you haven't met them yet"

"Oh"*"but little man if you've a sister i'm sure she's gonna love you very much" he said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Want a bruder to play power rangers with him"

"Oh ok then i'll try to bring a brother then but i can't promise" this time Leo chuckled too along with Cristiano.

"A sister will be okay too but she can't take away my toys"

"You both can share"

"Buh you cannot love her more" Crisi said in a whiny tone pulling away from Leo & burrowing himself in the blanket, sticking his bum in the air.

"Oh no no spider man you'll still be my number one!"

"You promise?"

"Of course! You'll forever be my number one..no one can take your place"

"You're my number one too" He rolled back to Leo & hugged him again "Leo- Leoooh"

"I'm listening little man"

"You & daddy are mommy & daddy right? Like those swans with baby swans who come in our backyard?" Leo glanced at Cristiano blushing but made no real eye contact before nodding to Crisi with a shy smile.

"Then can i call you daddy too?" 

"Cristiano-..Cris'ano..." Leo started blankly at the little kid for a moment before grabbing Cristiano's bicep to cry against it.

"Leo? Wh-...?"

"He wants to call me daddy...kids are so cute & innocent, i can't..." Leo choked a little as he fanned himself with his own hands.

"Yes yes kids are so cute & you're so pure but you've to calm down...you should be happy not cry-.."

"These are my tears of joy...oh my gosh- i can't" Leo kept crying & moved his hand harder in front of his face before dropping against Cristiano.

"Daddy did i make Leo sad?" the little kid looked at the with a confused expression.

"Oh no no baby...Leo is just very happy that you want to call him daddy too okay..its its just the hormones" Cristiano said the last part with a huff.

"Growns ups are weird" the kid said with a frown not understanding half of what his daddy said, he just knows Leo is so happy that it made him cry & its weird too him.

"How can you? How can you blame this on hormones Cristiano this is so sweet of him & i can't even be happy about the fact that Crisi-...." Leo kept rambling & hitting Cristiano on the chest but not too hard.

"Ouww..!" Cristiano caught his wrist in a tight grip "I'm so sorry Leo for being so mean to you" He bit his bottom lip to stiffle his laughter "take a deep breath.." Cristiano took a deep breath in to encourage Lionel who copied him "good..now breath out, now again breath in" they repeated till Leo calmed down a bit.

"Cris why don't you come up with something else? Calling both of us will be confusion...what do you think about calling him your papa?" Cristiano suggested.

"Leo is my papa" the kid squealed & hugged Leo & Leo hugged him back tightly "buh i'll call Leo by his name too sometimes because i like his name"

"Thank you little man...& you can call me whatever you want" Leo said peppering kisses all over him, smiling with teary eyes.

"Alright enough cuddling & snuggling for tonight lets go to bed now" Cristiano said but the other two protested in a whiny tone "Leo you shouldn't mess with your sleep schedule now, its not healthy & you young man...you need to go to bed or Santa won't come with gifts"

"Nuu..want gifts" Crisi quickly got under the blanket between both his daddies, Leo did the same. Cristiano leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead, he draped an arm around both of them protectively & pulled them closer to his chest before closing his eyes with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to update this story...let me know what you guys think about this one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first chapter is not that interesting but Leo will be included in the next chapter :)  
> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated! let me know what you think about the start. & once again thank you for the encouraging comments & messages. Thanx to @strugglingwithlove, @Lisa & @Louise for commenting about Male Preg AU, you guys gave me the idea! ☻


End file.
